


Мам, я влюбился

by daejaeshechka



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: - Мам, я влюбился. И, мам, это так непросто.





	1. Дважды три шесть [ZERO CHAPTER]

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Imogen Heap – Let Go  
> 2)Ralph Good feat. Polina Griffith – SOS (Tujamo Remix)  
> 3)GMT and Hinda Hicks – Where Is Love  
> 4)Breex – Remember Me  
> 5)Shirosky – Until the sunrise (Feat. Jolly V, DJ DD)  
> 6)Imogen Heap – Sweet Religion  
> 7)Anggun – Breathing  
> 8)Jay Park – METRONOME  
> 9)Simon D. – 끈 (No More) (Feat. Junggigo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гук пару часов назад говорил, что он их ненавидит? Забудьте…

Когда они шли по улице, Хим без конца оглядывался черными глазами на оранжевые фонари за спиной. Жевал зубочистку и все смотрел в сырую темноту, словно что-то в ней пытался разглядеть.  
Гуку это надоело в конце концов, и он, дернув повыше сырой меховой воротник, спросил:  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Ничего, - сказал Хим. – Может, домой пойдем? Не хочется идти.  
\- Да ладно тебе, опять загоняешься, - Гук заехал ему по плечу, и Хима крепким ударом отбросило вперед.  
\- Не загоняюсь, - пробурчал Хим. – Просто идти не хочется, - и добавил едва слышно: - Зря мы сегодня вообще из дома вылезли.  
Гук по любимой привычке изогнул пол-лица, так что скепсис сочился прямо из искривленных губ: Хим вообще парень странный, такое ощущение, что духов видит. И Гук от души бы поржал над его сегодняшним поведением, если бы слегка шизанутый Хим не обладал необъяснимой способностью, попялившись вникуда, вдруг ткнуть наугад пальцем и попасть в то самое место, которое потом окажется самым гнилым и ненадежным. Хим как-то так, наглядевшись в темноту, случайно спас его от парочки мудаков, которым Гук чуть было не доверил свои потом и кровью скопленные деньжата. И хрен бы тогда Гуку, а не студия, хвост собачий, а не ненапряжный бизнес с звукозаписью. В общем, ржать над Химом было чревато, но по-человечески объяснить, что его напрягает, он и сам не мог, и именно поэтому Гук заехал ему по плечу и двинул дальше. 

Клуб встретил их тяжелым гудением линеек выставленных вдоль стен усилителей. Мембраны пульсировали пофигистичным битом, а потом рвались в клочья, когда Дэхен принимался орать в микрофон, вдохновленный сладким пришептыванием Ёнчжэ. Гук всегда только диву давался, когда эти двое начинали рвать эквалайзеры… Если Ёжика еще можно было слушать спокойно и растроганно пускать слезу вслед нежным вибрациям его голоса, то под вырывавшийся из легких Дэ катаклизм хотелось снять трусы и, разведя руки в стороны в нелепой попытке обнять мир, сигануть со скалы в просторные ебеня – потому что перло. Сама неуемная энергетика этого парня – смывала волнами и заставляла хотеть расковырять грудину, чтобы поймать обнаженным сердцем пульс каждой клеточки тела каждого придурка в этом городе, начиная от одетых в белые меха снобов и кончая подзаборными поклонниками старого доброго соджу. Дэхен заставлял хотеть жить, отчаянно и безобразно жаждать свободы и бросаться грудью на ржавые прутья, лишь бы ухватить то самое важное, что дороже жизни, что и есть жизнь… Черные глаза Хима снова прожигали в Гуке дырку, слишком контрастируя с белой футболкой интенсивностью чернильного мрака, и Гук отвернулся, машинально проворачивая в ухе сережку.  
Дэхен закончил петь, насмешливо ухмыльнулся в зал обожателям и слетел со сцены, волоча за собой немного тормозного Ёнчжэ.  
\- Гук! Хим! – Гук вообще не помнил, видел ли он Дэхена когда-либо без этой фантастической лыбы в пол-лица, которая светилась, как маяк на пристани – Дэхен быстро сообразил, от чего именно фанатеют его поклонники. – Я думал, вы уже не придете.  
\- Обещал же, - лениво ответил Гук, кивая на диван напротив.  
Дэхен плюхнулся на кожаное сиденье и машинально потянул Ёжика за рукав, так что тот секунду спустя грохнулся рядом и, видимо, от удара выронил ртом смущенное:  
\- Привет, - захлопав ресничками.  
\- Здорово,- усмехнулся Хим, продолжая вертеть в зубах замыленную зубочистку. – Классно пели.  
Дэхен расплылся в неприлично довольной улыбке, а Ёнчжэ заморгал еще быстрее, так, видимо, и не научившись понимать, что они могут кому-то не в шутку нравиться. Гук ржал с них все время – пожалуй, он не мог назвать еще двух людей, настолько несхожих в характере, но так офигенно складывавшихся фантастическим рисунком голосов, стоило им только открыть рот. Именно эта потрясная способность чувствовать друг друга и обратила на них внимание Гука, когда эти двое, тогда еще нищие студенты, приперлись к нему в студию, замерзшими пальцами потрясая перед ним сорванным со столба объявлением, гласившим, что опытный и, главное, перспективный звукорежиссер Банг Енгук разыскивает таланты, чтобы произвести революцию в медийном мире. Дэхен тогда ржал до хрипоты, когда обстановочка студии недвусмысленно и прозрачно намекнула, в каких двух словах солгал Гук, давая объявление. А сам Гук дождался, когда он перестанет рыдать от смеха, и потребовал показать зачетки – смешливый оказался с филфака, стеснительный – с исторического. В общем, недозвукорежиссер и недовокалисты – пуще таланта Гук всегда ценил душевность и товарищеское чувство, возникающее после хорошей пьянки, когда находишь у кровати стакан с аспирином – они решили, что грехом будет не подставить случай, который подставил их, сведя вместе, и попробовали записать пару треков. И уже гораздо позже Гук узнал, что голос у Дэхена реально классный и до дрожи, а еще он алконавт почище самого Гука, и уже не раз в нежных лучах рассвета Гук доезжал на нем до кровати. Впрочем, ради исторической справедливости надо добавить, что в тех случаях имела место некая рекурсия: если можно было сказать, что Гук кишкой висел на Дэхене, то сам Дэхен перемещался всецело благодаря усилиям трезвенника Ёнчжэ, придавленного двумя телами и беззвучно матерившегося - пока не появлялся в некоторой степени трезвый Химчан и не отволакивал Гука до ближайшей подходящей горизонтали.  
Гук расплылся в дурацкой улыбке, пока смотрел на этих двоих, переговаривавшихся о чем-то с Химом. Гук по незавершенным жестам и неудержанным взглядам, по удивительной стройности звучащих друг для друга голосов угадывал между ними что-то не совсем укладывающееся в понятие «дружба». Он думал, что Дэхен был бы не против попробовать – если бы каждое его прикосновение не пугало стесняшку Ёнчже так, что он заходился девчачьим визгом. А Дэхен считал, что хмурится незаметно, отворачиваясь и возвращаясь снова с улыбкой до ушей.  
\- Чем господа желают налакаться сегодня? – Чоноп выплыл из клубов сигаретного дыма и скорчил услужливую физиономию, раскрыв блокнот и всем своим видом выражая желание прислуживать.  
\- Как всегда, - ухмыльнулся Гук.  
\- Алкашня, - невозмутимо прокомментировал Чоноп, скыркая карандашом по белому листочку.  
\- А мелкий где? – проигнорировав подъеб, поинтересовался Гук.  
\- Я тебя не устраиваю? – возмутился Чоноп, одергивая черный фартук с эмблемой заведения.  
\- Язвительный больно, - пожаловался Гук. – От тебя мой нежный геморрой воспаляется.  
Дэхен напротив заржал в кулак – словесный срач между Чонопом и Гуком прекращался только тогда, когда не отягощенный чрезмерной застенчивостью Гук вгонял Чонопа в краску, и Чоноп, в силу нежного возраста, подмерзал на пару минут, прежде чем обнаглеть еще больше.  
\- Юно с компанией приперся, они его совсем задергали, - сказал Чоноп, шмыгнув носом. – Ща пойло принесу.  
\- Засранец, - пробурчал Гук вслед в три секунды испарившемуся фартуку.  
\- Ладно, - потянулся Дэхен. – Мы обратно пойдем, наверно.  
Гук кивнул.  
Дэхен поволок Ёжика к сцене.  
Чоноп молнией пронесся мимо и швырнул на стол пару стаканов – льдинки красиво звякнули о стекло, и Чоноп протараторил:  
\- Потом, потом, некогда.  
Гук открыл было рот, а потом рассудительно закрыл его обратно – Чоноп он и в Африке Чоноп, его стихия – спринтерский бег. Гук улыбнулся и позволил себе слегка расслабиться, хлебнув из льдистого стакана. Черт побери, он чувствовал себя каким-то не по канону главой буйного и непосредственного семейства – сначала к ним с Химом прибилась эта сладкоголосая парочка, потом мелкие засранцы. С тех пор, как дела Гука со студией пошли в гору, он в этом клубе вроде как отвечал за звук – хозяин типа дал полный карт бланш и позволял звучать всему, что Гук считал годным – пока популярность заведения росла. И Гук виртуозно жонглировал вкусом толпы, подсунув ей парочку начинающих, но уже улетных звезд Дэхен-Ёнчже, не забыв немного приврать насчет их бешеной популярности в столице, в которой оба, кстати, никогда не были... Гук изредка позволял мелким ставить свои сеты и иногда даже «типа пел» сам, хотя с его голосом это был вообще шикарный фарс. Но в этом вопросе он был полностью солидарен с Дэхеном: побольше обаяния на брутальной роже и охреневшей уверенности в голосе – и дело в шляпе.  
В общем, все было бы круто, если бы не держалось, честно говоря, на соплях. В чем он был уверен, так это в том, что если он напьется, кто-нибудь допинает его тело до дома, - это раз, голоса Дэхена и Ёнчжэ достойны большего, чем это кладбище звука из шестерки шкафов-колонок у стен, - это два, мелкие хоть и засранцы, но он любит их, как шкодливых братишек, - это три. А кроме этой простой арифметики у Гука было от пуза проблем: черные глаза Хима, от которых на его теле появлялось все больше незаживающих дыр, вдруг закуривший придурок-Дэхен, неделю назад полночи проревевший у него на плече зелеными в цвет абсента слезами, Чоноп, которого выперли из школы танцев из-за денег и который никак не желал просто взять их у Гука, предпочитая вместо этого ночами таскаться в этой дымной забегаловке, раскидывая спиртное по столикам. И да, еще Чунхон, который – Гук был уверен – приперся сюда вслед за Чонопом, чтобы помочь, но, честно говоря, был слишком смазливым для собиравшейся здесь публики, чтобы Гук хотя бы в один из вечеров, когда Чунхон с Чонопом работали, позволил себе не прийти и не удостовериться, что с мелкими все в порядке. В общем, проблем было – хоть жопой жуй. И это он еще ничего не сказал о студии. Поэтому наливаться золотистым из стакана ему было в редкостный кайф – и он даже пнул Химчана ногой под столом, интересуясь:  
\- Ну что, гадалка, как там твои предчувствия?  
\- Отвали, - сказал Хим, размешивая лед в стакане. – Прирасти задом к дивану, и ничего не случится.  
\- Да ну тебя, - Гук потянулся и сложил руку на спинку дивана за Химом. – Опять злой.  
\- Это ты придурок, а не я злой, - Хим не отказал себе в удовольствии хорошенько треснуть по руке, погладившей его по волосам. – Сам не знаешь, чего хочешь.  
Хим раздраженно поднялся, отряхнул брюки и побрел к туалетным комнатам. Гуку осталось только с удовольствием выматериться – с Химом каждый день ни дальше, ни ближе. А вот это вот «сам не знаешь, чего хочешь» - это, позвольте, к каким еще хренам отнести? Если у этого дебила проблемы, то так бы и сказал, но ведь нет, Химчан-стайл – это выебать мозг и оставить размышлять о своем ничтожестве, обиженно удалившись.  
Гук пять минут назад сказал, что любит этих долбоебов? Забудьте. Ни капли. Более разношерстного собрания дебилов, ни к чему не приспособленных, себе и представить нельзя. Вот месяц назад, когда он перевозил барахло в новую студию и попросил этих безруких помочь прибраться, а сам уехал на час – чем это закончилось, а? Гук изрядно офигел, когда вернулся и застал картину маслом: Чунхон валялся на грязном полу и вслух ныл о том, что жизнь несправедлива, Дэхен, придурок, бегал с телефоном и заказывал пиццу, Чоноп спал с тряпкой у окна, изредка просыпаясь, чтобы мазнуть ей по стеклу (уж лучше бы и дальше спал, стекло от его трудов только пачкалось сильнее), и только Ёнчжэ и Хим, как и ожидалось, ползали по полу на коленях. Правда, Ёнчжэ уже два часа тер мизинчиком один и тот же квадратный дециметр пола, и то больше из солидарности к Химу, который взмок, разозлился и молча доделывал работу, которую предполагалось разделить на всех. Гук вообще думал, что если его, как золушку, посадить перед мешком бобов и заставить отделять красные от черных, он только зубами скрипнет и возьмется за дело, потому что помощи просить, гордая сука, так и не привык. Именно тогда, когда он смотрел на него, выжимающего над ведром грязную тряпку, Гук и уверился окончательно в том, что он к Химчану, мягко говоря, неровно дышит…  
Гук увяз в воспоминаниях, которые не мог назвать ни приятными, ни тем более неприятными, и поэтому изрядно обрадовался, когда кто-то дернул его за куртку – пока не разобрал слова:  
\- Гук, помоги, Чунхон… - Гук соображал быстрее, чем говорил Чоноп. – Юно толкнул его, и он опрокинул на него все стаканы…  
Юно, значит. Гук знал, что рано или поздно это дерьмо всплывет.  
Дэхен со сцены впилился в него обеспокоенным взглядом, готовый броситься помогать в любой момент, но Гук только покачал головой – с этим оборзевшим мудаком он разберется и сам, а Дэхену с Ёжиком лучше оставаться на сцене и старательно делать вид, что все окей – только свалки в клубе им еще не хватало.  
Чоноп привел его к двери в вип-комнату, и Гук за шиворот дернул его назад:  
\- Вали.  
\- Но… - начал Чоноп.  
\- Вали, сказал, - одернул Гук – все знали о том, что у него с Юно давние и неразрешимые разногласия по некоторым, так сказать, вопросам, и светить своих друзей перед бандой Юно ему очень не хотелось.  
Чоноп кивнул и исчез в зале. А Гук распялил губы в идиотской улыбке и толкнул дверь.  
И то, что он увидел за дверью, ему до ужаса не понравилось: какая-то крашеная сволочь держала мелкого за локти, а Юно нашептывал ему что-то на ухо, весело посмеиваясь, когда Чунхон брыкался, как лошадка, напрасно силясь заехать ему между ног. Ну и до кучи еще шестерка судя по рожам не особо одаренных интеллектом дебилов из своры Юно сверху. Дело, на взгляд Гука, неумолимо начинало пахнуть пиздецом.  
\- Эй, Юно, - бросил Гук. – А он не слишком для тебя? Ему вроде и восемнадцати-то нет.  
Юно рассмеялся.  
\- Только тебя тут не хватало, Гук. Чего приперся?  
\- Я серьезно, Юно. Отпусти его. Мы с тобой поиграем, - Гук облизнулся – хрена с два у него получится выторговать Чунхона за себя, но попробовать-то стоило.  
\- Ты с каких пор такой благородный? – усмехнулся Юно.  
\- Да не знаю, хуйня какая-то в голову ударила, - ответил Гук, протягивая вперед вытянутые руки. – Ну? Отпусти его и покажи, как ты меня ненавидишь.  
\- Нет, Гу-у-у-ук, - провыл Чунхон, пинаясь, как припадочный эпилептик.  
Юно хмыкнул и кивнул белобрысому, который держал Чунхона. А потом Гук как-то потерялся в оре, который увеличивался по нарастающей, пока в дверь с той стороны не долбанули со всей дури…

Химчан, вернувшись, не нашел Гука на диване и растерянно принялся оглядывать зал, разыскивая знакомый шухер на башке. Но шухера было не видать, зато Дэхен со сцены явно пытался ему что-то сказать, кося глазами на коридор, ведущий к в вип-комнатам, и отчаянно кивая, когда Химчан нерешительно двинулся в ту сторону.  
Химчан понял, что нехорошее предчувствие его не обмануло, и про себя от души успел отматерить Гука, который нашел-таки приключений на свою задницу, несмотря на предупреждения, когда услышал вой Чунхона за стеной. Химчан вряд ли думал головой, когда со злости саданул по двери.

Гук матерился просто по-дикому, когда два дебила скрутили Химу руки, угостив хорошим ударом в живот. Блядь, Хим… Поторговался, называется – теперь у Юно на выбор три идиота, чтобы поразвлечься, выбирай любого.  
\- Какие у тебя невероятно преданные друзья, Гук, - промурлыкал Юно, поднимая лицо Химчана вверх за подбородок.  
Хим смотрел на него дикими черными глазами, полными злобы. Глаза полыхали, футболка съехала с плеча, а от вида жестоко вывернутых назад локтей внутри Гука разгорался сумасшедший огненный смерч.  
Гук выплюнул кровь, натекшую из разбитой губы, и прошипел:  
\- Руки убери…  
\- Ага, уже убрал, - сказал Юно, поглаживая щеку Химчана пальцем. – Какой красивый…  
\- Тварь, ублюдок, сука, не трогай его, - Гук отчаянно завыл, в очередной раз пытаясь вырваться. Но стряхнуть с себя двоих он был не в состоянии, в какой бы ни был ярости.  
\- Кажется, ты ему небезразличен, - ласково проговорил Юно, касаясь пальцами губ Химчана. – Как мило…  
И Гук заржал, как истеричка, когда Юно вдруг отпрыгнул от Хима, свистя от боли и держась за прокушенный палец. Хим, браво! Гук всегда думал, что он слишком женственный, хотя и никогда не попрекал его этим, но кусаться – на это мог пойти только разъяренный Хим.  
\- Тебе же хуже, - прошипел Юно.  
\- Ха-ха-ха… - Гук продолжал остервенело хохотать. – Юно, ты жалкий… Тебя покусали… Расскажу – не поверят же…  
\- Заткнись, - голос Юно сипел навроде дырявой шины, когда он еще раз ударил по улыбающимся губам. Кровь размазалась и осталась на костяшках пальцев, Гук согнулся пополам, но ржать не перестал.  
\- Пф-ф-ф… - тягучая ниточка крови пристала к губам и никак не хотела отрываться. - Это, наверно, унизительно, да, Юно? Болит пальчик?  
Химчан застонал и отчаянно дернулся – он не понимал, на кой хрен этот придурок продолжает выбешивать Юно, получая один за одним удары в зубы. Если бы он заткнулся… Если бы он заткнулся, Юно продолжил бы издеваться над ним – Химчан был не настолько идиотом, чтобы не понимать этого. Чертов Гук…  
\- Тебя всегда бесило, что ты только шавка, да, Юно? Покусанная скулящая шавка…

Дэхен чертыхнулся раз двадцать, когда и Химчан с концами исчез в том гребаном вип-зале. Дэхен оглянулся, словил потерянный взгляд Чонопа и подумал, что свалить сейчас со сцены и потерять классный заработок – может быть, это лучше, чем потом разыскивать труп Гука по окрестным помойкам. Дэхен в отличие от остальных наивных в их компании хорошо представлял, что Юно не из тех, с кем можно пошутить, а потом убраться восвояси без повреждений на лице.  
А если все нормально и он зря производит кипяток? Тогда за сорванное им выступление Гук же самолично ему башку и оторвет. Неразрешимые сомнения терзали Дэхена, пока он не оглянулся на милашку-Ёжика. Ответ пришел сам собой – окей, он не может уйти, но отправить на разведку Ёнчжэ ему ничего не мешает.  
Дэхен выжал из себя шикарную белозубую улыбку и сделал дикие глаза, чтобы Ёнчже по своей любимой привычке не шарахнулся от него, когда Дэхен наклонился к нему. Кто-то возле сцены весело присвистнул, когда Дэхен почти коснулся губами уха Ёнчжэ и прошептал:  
\- Найди Гука. По-моему, они куда-то вляпались.  
В другое время возможность попыхтеть Ёжику на ухо повеселила бы Дэхена, но сейчас он только озабоченно смотрел ему вслед, когда Ёнчжэ спускался со сцены. 

Чоноп поймал Ёнчжэ за руку, как только тот спустился в зал, и потащил к кухне:  
\- Мы должны что-то сделать, - Чоноп трясся и умоляюще смотрел на Ёнчжэ. – Их там целая толпа… И Чунхон… - Чоноп всхлипнул. - И Гук, и Химчан.  
\- Охрана где? – спросил Ёнчжэ, пытаясь придумать хоть один логичный ход, который бы спас его друзей.  
\- Юно племянник хозяина клуба, - Чоноп вытер сопли. – Он на них рявкнет, и они свалят.  
\- Вот же дела, - Ёнчжэ потер лоб. – Лезть туда бессмысленно, кого-то просить – тоже…  
Голос Дэхена рвался из зала мощной волной и предлагал крылья… которых у Ёнчжэ не было. Если бы на его месте был Дэхен, он уж точно придумал бы что-нибудь, а Ёнчжэ тугодум и вообще робкий малый. Ёнчжэ в отчаянии слушал строчки, которые выводил голос Дэхена…  
«I’m unbreakable» - взрывалось внутри, как бомба, и Ёнчжэ очень хотел бы быть кем-то, кого нельзя сломать…  
«I’m unbreakable», - убеждал голос Дэхена. Ёнчжэ не верил, но попробовать был обязан. Он выдохнул и быстро заговорил:  
\- Нам надо их отвлечь. Устроить свалку. Думай, Чоноп, думай… - Ёнчжэ вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу. – У него же есть машина, одна из лучших в городе. Разбей ее.  
Чоноп посмотрел на него, как на идиота, и пробормотал:  
\- Если меня поймают, я всю жизнь на костылях буду ходить.  
Ёнчжэ ничего не ответил, просто уставился на него своим взглядом осуждающей добродетели, и Чоноп попятился:  
\- Ладно, ладно, я сделаю.  
\- Главное, вовремя убегай, - предупредил Ёнчжэ. 

Чоноп поправил платок на лице, провернул в руках биту (эта фигня очень кстати попалась ему на глаза, и он радостно оторвал ее со стены над барной стойкой), оглянулся на двух парней, курящих у входа (как-то мимоходом сообразив, что они ему не помеха – вряд ли эти двое считают свои помидоры достаточно крепкими, чтобы проверять, выдержат ли они удар биты, не превратившись в томатную пасту) и уставился на белый ниссан-спорткар. Чоноп нихрена не разбирался в машинах, но эта была лучшей из тех, что стояли у клуба, и Чоноп не думал, что ошибся.  
Эх, была не была. Чоноп вздохнул, еще раз крутанул биту в пальцах и снес правое зеркало с передней двери. Парни у двери уставились на него, но с места не сдвинулись. Чоноп усмехнулся и расшарахал лобовое стекло.  
Осколки звенели и крошились на асфальт, пока Чоноп издевался над несчастным ниссаном. Когда от стекол ничего не осталось, он перешел на фары, а потом оставил пару хороших вмятин на капоте. 

Ёнчже пару раз видел шайку, волочившуюся вокруг Юно, и опознав одно из более-менее знакомых лиц в зале, подошел к парню с диким ирокезом на волосах, лениво проговорив:  
\- Слушай, ты вроде с Юно? Там на улице какой-то чувак крошит его тачку…  
Ёнчжэ улыбнулся, когда ирокез побежал к своим докладывать – шестерок, которые мечтали выслужиться перед местным бандитом, можно было развешивать на елках к рождеству – получилось бы густо и красочно.  
Ёнчже еще пару минут понаблюдал за закипевшей в зале движухой и поспешил на улицу. 

Чоноп как раз закончил доламывать спойлер, когда шума стало как-то слишком много – он мельком увидел Ёнчжэ, а потом где-то внутри заорали:  
\- Сука-а-а, - и Чоноп решил, что пора бежать.  
Ёнчжэ только открыл рот, когда оценил скорость, с которой улепетывал младший. Он вообще не думал, что человек способен так бегать. У преследователей Чонопа не осталось ни одного шанса. 

Дэхен не сразу сообразил, что за хрень творилась в зале и почему весь народ ломанулся на выход. Он как-то сомневался, стоит ли связывать столь глобальные движения человеческих масс с действиями скромного Ёжика, но когда Юно и сотоварищи с матюгами пронеслись на выход, Дэхен испытал крайнюю степень гордости за своего недотепу-напарника.  
Клуб превратился в гудящий улей, и Дэхен решил, что теперь уже на все насрать. Он спрыгнул со сцены и, расталкивая локтями мешающихся, направился в чертов коридор, проглатывающий его друзей, как кроличья нора маленьких девочек.  
Чунхон и Химчан вытаскивали из вип-комнаты Гука с вымазанной в крови рожей, но этот псих только лыбился дико и прихихикивал, получая злобные тычки от Химчана под ребра.  
\- Ну нифига себе, - проговорил Дэхен, разглядывая разбитое лицо Гука и сменяя Чунхона. – Сбегай льда принеси, а то он завтра вообще красавица будет. 

 

Гук лежал на диване и то стонал, то снова хохотал, вспоминая рассказ лапочки-Ёнчже о том, как они с правильным парнем Чонопом сообразили удолбать нахрен тачку местного авторитета, чтобы спасти его дешевскую задницу… Гук пару часов назад говорил, что он их ненавидит? Забудьте…  
\- С Чонопом точно все хорошо? – спросил Гук.  
\- Угу, - хмыкнул Дэхен. – Он мне написал, когда мы из клуба уехали.  
Раздался торопливый звонок в дверь, и Ёнчжэ поднялся:  
\- А вот и он, наверное.  
Запыхавшийся Чоноп пробрался в комнату, и Гук пошутил:  
\- Ты теперь все время что ли бегаешь? Наслышан, наслышан…  
Чоноп хотел по любимой привычке огрызнуться, но Гук поднял с лица полотенце со льдом, улыбнулся фиолетовыми губами, глядя на него заплывшим глазом, и из Чонопа вырвалось короткое:  
\- Вот блядь…  
\- А пажопе? – строго поинтересовался Гук.  
\- Прости, пожалуйста, - поправился Чоноп, - но красочность твоей рожи превышает мои способности к экспрессии чувств в рамках цензуры.  
\- Вот это другое дело, - довольно заявил Гук.  
\- Хорош выебываться, - прервал Химчан, заставляя Гука снова опуститься на диван и приложить лед к лицу.  
\- Нет, ему, значит, можно, а мне нельзя? – возмутился Чоноп.  
Гук театрально вздохнул и развел руками, какбэ намекая, что вот и сам он всего лишь смиренный раб под гнетом произвола злюки-Химчана.  
Гук прикрыл глаза и тихонько облизал разбитую губу – болело зверски, но крутая мужская гордость жаловаться не позволяла, хотя очень хотелось… Например, повиснуть на Химчане и выклянчить у него сладкий ягодный чай… Или уговорить остаться на ночь, убедив, что сам лед на роже он удержать не в состоянии - этим должны заниматься только роскошные пальчики Химчана…  
Гук грезил наяву.  
А потом почувствовал, как кто-то коснулся его руки, и скосил глаза: Чунхон стоял на коленях перед диваном и смотрел на него жалобными глазами.  
\- Гук, прости меня, пожалуйста, - Чунхон шмыгнул носом. – Все из-за меня.  
\- Дурилка, - сказал Гук, растрепав его волосы. – Ты-то тут при чем?  
Химчан улыбнулся Чунхону, положил ногу на ногу и уставился на Гука своими ведьмацкими черными глазами:  
\- Юно знал, что ты придешь.  
Гук встретил его взгляд, впервые ответив таким же твердым и горячим:  
\- А теперь он знает, что я приду и из-за тебя.  
Хим молчал, а Гук продолжал сверлить его опухшим глазом, обещая себе доходчиво объяснить ему, что он сам лично с ним сделает, если Хим решит, что ему ничего не угрожает, если хоть куда-нибудь высунется без него, если хоть… Вот только эта толпа оставит их вдвоем.


	2. Прогулочки, дурачки и луна

\- Ready to fly, we’re getting high, HIGH!  
\- Клёво, ребят, - Енгук отключает запись и снимает наушники, показывая большой палец за стекло: Енчжэ привычно смущенно улыбается, а Дэхен все еще беззвучно пробует высокую ноту «high», закрыв глаза и придерживая пальцем висок – Енгук знает, как он любит пощеголять своей способностью воспроизводить частоты, близкие к ультразвуку.   
\- Это последний трек! Теперь микшируем… - Химчан, как всегда, полностью погружен в работу и не замечает игривого настроения Енгука, который пинает его кресло ботинком:  
\- Полегче, полегче. Предлагаю оставить это на завтра, а сегодня отпраздновать где-нибудь…  
\- Слава тебе, господи, - раздается страдающий голос Чонопа сзади. – Я думал, пожрать сегодня уже никто не предложит.   
Искренний коммент звезды простодушия Чонопа привычно будит в Енгуке неописуемый ржач, и он трясется в беззвучном приступе смеха, разглядывая парочку изголодавшейся мелкотни, дожидающейся на потрепанном студийном диванчике – несмотря на то, что записывать они часто кончали ближе к девяти вечера, измученные учебой Чоноп с Чунхоном все равно каждый свободный вечер являлись посмотреть и поприсутствовать.   
Как на службу ходили, ей-богу. А Енгуку все еще льстило – и их большие глаза, наблюдающие за бегунками на микшере, будто они лицезрели рождение чуда-чудного, и их вечно голодные желудки, которые Енгук, в последнее время заживший на широкую ногу, любил безвозмездно почти наполнять, подкрепляя ужином статус большого папочки, способного позаботиться о недорослях-братишках.   
\- Куда идем пьянствовать? – в чем можно было не сомневаться, так это в том, что Дэхен-то точно будет за любой корпоратив. – Я тут одну забегаловку приметил, кормят ничего и пиво приличное.   
\- Ну уж, пиво, - скептически заметил Енгук, косясь на порозовевшего на кончиках ушей Чунхона – на всем белом свете только две души были осведомлены о том, как малыш Чунхонни решил в первый раз в жизни по-взрослому надраться – и Енгуку больше не улыбалось удовольствие таскать почти двухметровую мелочь из ванной на кровать и обратно.   
\- Да ладно тебе, - весело отмахнулся Дэхен. – Это же наш первый диск, черт возьми! Да, Еж? – Дэхен беззастенчиво поймал Енчжэ за отворот свитера и потянул на себя. - Пить с нами сегодня будешь? Я даже заплачу за тебя, разбогатеешь – отдашь?   
\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Енчжэ, последовательно отрывая от себя конечности приставучего Дэхена. – Я уверен, цирроз в старости тебя развлечет, но я планировал скучать со здоровой печенью.   
\- Какой же ты задрот, - недовольно буркнул Дэхен, оставляя вытянутый ворот недовольного этим Енчжэ в покое.   
Енгук усмехнулся, столкнулся с черными понимающими глазами Химчана, тихо покачавшего головой в ответ, и принялся переодевать обувь. 

%  
\- Будьте добры, нам еще три пива, - Енгук оглядел сборище за столом: неумолимый Енчжэ потягивал безалкогольный мохито, парочка скромничающих мелких за весь вечер так и не прикончила по стакану – выходило, что основательно напивались, как всегда, только он, Хим и Дэхен. – Хотя… - вечно голодный Чоноп дожевал последний ролл со своей тарелочки, свистнул у Чунхона недоеденный имбирь и примеривался стащить его еще и у Енчжэ, так что Енгук великодушно увеличил заказ: - Добавьте еще две порции роллов, лапшу с курицей, суп с угрем и бананы с мороженым.  
\- Принесу через минуту, - тоненькая официантка захлопнула блокнот, забрала меню и бесшумно испарилась – Чоноп, заслушав список съестного, гипотетически заказанного Енгуком для него одного, пустил прочувствованную слезу.   
Хорошенькая официанточка не обманула – три тяжелых кружки с пивом опустились на стол едва ли через пару минут, и, забирая свою, Енгук незаметно покосился на Химчана, отчего-то вдруг забывшего сегодня надеть свой пуленепробиваемый покерфейс. Хим вообще делал что-то странное – отпивая из бокала, глядел на него своими черными глазами, словно говорил: смотри, я пью ровно столько же, сколько и ты…  
\- Ну, за что мы еще не выпили? – весело спросил Дэхен и принялся загибать пальцы: - За Енгука пили, за удачу пили, за голоса наши пили…  
\- За Хима, - внезапно сказал Енгук, поднимая бокал повыше. Ему показалось, что глаза Хима на короткую секунду вспыхнули не то раздражением, не то смущением, и он пояснил с любопытством глядящим на него Енчжэ и Дэхену: - Ну, ничего странного в этом нет… Сведение, микширование – ему теперь больше всех работать, а вы закончили.   
\- Точно, - с улыбкой согласился Енчжэ. – Бедный Химчан у тебя и так забесплатно трудится, чем ты с ним расплачиваться будешь, ума не приложу…  
\- Кш, - с запозданием дернул его за рукав Дэхен, по некоторым причинам искренне сочувствовавший Енгуку и считавший, что лезть в отношения парочки старших, особенно Енчжэ с его прямолинейностью, не стоит.   
\- Да ладно, - широко улыбнулся Енгук. – Чего правду-то скрывать – без Химчана не было бы этой студии и мы бы сегодня здесь не сидели. – Енгук чуть повернулся к Химу и сказал довольно опасную фразу: - Без тебя в моей жизни вообще бы ничего не было.   
Химчан молча кивнул, словно не считал нужным отвечать, коснулся своим бокалом бокала Енгука – стекло ударилось с тихим чистым звуком – и заговорил с Чонопом, деля с ним несчастную тушку угря пополам.   
Енгук через стол потерянно улыбнулся Дэхену и сосредоточился на своем пиве, слушая трескучий голос Чунхона, обсуждавшего с Енчжэ новые кроссовки. 

%

Химчан молча смотрит, как Енгук прощается с ребятами: уговаривает привычно висящего пьяной сарделькой на Енчжэ Дэхена вести себя прилично и не раздражать почем зря единственного человека, способного доставить его до кровати – Хим прищуривается, оглядывая раздражающе громкоголосого на пустой улице главного вокалиста и убеждается в том, что он, скорее, придуривается пьяным ради возможности приобнять наивного Енчжэ. Когда парочка сладкоголосых звезд ушаркивает под оранжевые фонари, неуемный Енгук полушутя принимается инструктировать мелких: бордель на соседней улице обойти за километр, в супермаркете не дозаправляться, по всяким гнусным переулкам не шататься… Химчан ухмыляется над нетерпеливо притопывающим кроссовком Чунхоном и снова не к месту думает о Енгуке, который всегда удивлял его этой чертой своего характера – если Химчан знал, что всех на свете не спасешь, и, откровенно говоря, поэтому не считал необходимым даже пытаться, то правильный парень Енгук упрямо поднимал с земли и протирал рукавом толстовки все, что только попадалось ему под ногами.   
Химчан знал, что Чунхон приходится Енгуку в некотором роде родственником, настолько дальним, что все, кроме Енгука, очевидно, просто забыли бы об этом – а вот бедный Енгук, как старший сын, придавленный грузом ответственности поддерживать каждый захудалый отросточек большого и разношерстного семейного дерева, посчитал нужным заботиться о странноватом мальчике Чунхоне, который, конечно, социопатом не был, но отличался какой-то свой неподдельной угрюмостью и непосредственностью и абы кого к себе подпускать отказывался. Чунхон решил, что ему хорошо дружится с Чонопом – и Енгук был не против, подкармливая бесконечно нищего танцора в обмен на то, что он с неподдельной искренностью принимает участие в сложном характером и немножко гениальном младшеньком.   
\- Надеюсь, без приключений доберутся, - с озабоченностью в голосе сказал закончивший свой нудный инструктаж Енгук, когда Чунхон и Чоноп смиренно отбыли под фонари тоже.  
\- С чего бы им? – лениво ответил Химчан. – Они же не пили почти. – А потом подло похихикал, поддразнивая гипертрофированное чувство ответственности Енгука: - Всего-то полвторого ночи, даже стыдно спать ложиться.   
Енгук глянул на него сбоку и осторожно спросил:   
\- Раз так… может, прогуляемся?   
Химчан чувствовал этот взгляд, своей робкой бережностью бесивший его до дрожи, и, повернув голову, с вызовом ответил:  
\- Может, еще и поговорим?  
Енгук, глядя на его освещенное оранжевыми фонарями посерьезневшее дальше некуда лицо, решил, что сам бог, должно быть, послал им эту ночь ранней весны – только сошедший снег обнажил на газонах безобразную грязь, но сам воздух, казалось, пьянил чем-то сладким и обнадеживающим – так что в самом деле хотелось уже поговорить начистоту и как-то решить разом все стародавние проблемы их отношений.  
Чем бы ни закончился этот безнадежный разговор.   
\- Обязательно поговорим, - спокойно сказал Енгук. 

%  
\- We’re getting high, high….  
\- Заткнись уже ради бога, люди спят!  
\- А чего они спят? Я вот не хочу… Еж, а пошли гулять? – Дэхен потянул рукав многострадального свитера в сторону, спрыгивая с тротуара на асфальт дороги.   
\- Еще чего? – недовольно фыркнул Енчжэ, отцепляя от себя приставучие пальцы. Пьяная голливудская улыбка во все тридцать два подтачивала его терпение, как будто стая бобров грызла дерево, и вот теперь оно готово было рухнуть и мощным стволом придавить недотепу Дэхена. Енчжэ с наигранным безразличием поправил свою несчастную одежду и резонно добавил: - Впрочем, я тебя же не держу. Можешь идти, куда хочешь, только я за тобой не потащусь.   
\- Ну и пойду, - обиженно ответил Дэхен, в глубине души наивной и нетрезвой все же надеявшийся, что никогда не бросавший его Енчжэ и сейчас поупирается, но все равно пойдет следом за ним, уже развернувшимся и пересекавшим пустую улицу.   
Енчжэ искренне хотел хоть раз в жизни не повестись на пьяную провокацию «а я возьму и сделаю тебе назло» и не пойти на поводу у бессмысленного и бестолкового друга и успел даже пройти метров пять до следующего горевшего оранжевым пучком света столба, когда резкий сигнал машины и злая ругань:  
\- Ты смотри, куда прешь, твою мать… - заставили его вздрогнуть и развернуться – испуганный Дэхен отскочил от капота желтого такси и примирительно махал руками в адрес ярящегося за лобовым стеклом водилы.   
\- Идиот, - буркнул Енчжэ, поспешно перебегая улицу, чтобы оттащить обложенного со всех сторон матом и кажущегося искренне оскорбленным этим Дэхена обратно на безопасный тротуар – желтое такси гневно захлопнуло дверцу, выпустило удушливый выхлоп и сорвалось с места. Глядя на Дэхена, который все еще непонимающе моргал глазами вслед желтому силуэту автомобиля, Енчжэ думал, что стоило бы, конечно, хоть один раз проучить его и позволить ему сполна получить за безалаберный характер, но бедный Енчжэ был из той категории людей, которые всегда боятся того, что их вспышки гнева могут привести к непоправимым последствиям – если он уйдет, а прохладный труп бестолочи Дэхена завтра обнаружится в каком-нибудь морге, какова тогда будет цена его раздражению?   
Впрочем, если спросить Дэхена, он бы сказал, что это его любимая и вместе с тем самая отвратительная черта в характере Енчжэ – снова разворачиваясь спиной к дому, он знал, что второй вокалист в своем до неприличия вытянутом свитере и легких кроссовках, как привязанный, тихо пошаркает за ним: не потому, что на самом деле беспокоится, как бы с ним, таким нетрезвым и бестолковым, чего-нибудь не случилось, не потому, что они вроде как друзья и даже больше…  
Енчжэ всегда ведет исключительно чувство долга – настолько просто и ясно, что не прикопаешься, но Дэхен все равно поворачивается к нему, шагая спиной вперед, довольно хмыкает и дразнит:  
\- Ну, зачем за мной идешь-то? Чего надо? – хоть он прекрасно знает ответ, но мягкая, будто бархатная весенняя ночь, серебрящаяся прохладным бирюзовым высоко над головой, там, где висит желтая светящаяся луна, заставляет его питать бессмысленные надежды – а вдруг на недовольной мордашке Енчжэ нарисуется знакомая смущенная улыбка, вдруг глаза сузятся, так что длиннющие стрелочки век уползут на виски, и он расщедрится на что-нибудь поласковее раздраженного шипения:  
\- Потому что ты дурак.   
\- Я дурак… Хаха-ха… И все? – от замученного неискреннего смеха у Дэхена слезятся глаза, и он задирает лицо вверх, к нежной бирюзовой луне, чтобы не дай бог эта влага не выкатилась – ведь сколько можно молча терпеть? Ведь есть же у человека какой-то предел?   
Вода в глазах служит плохую службу, а бордюр тротуара обрывается под подошвами кроссовок внезапно и подло – и несчастный Дэхен унизительно приземляется задницей на асфальт, обдирая ладони о мелкие камешки, острые, как осколки раскрошенного стекла.   
\- Мало того, что дурак, так еще и пьяный, - в сердцах высказывается Енчжэ, поднимая вокальную гордость их дуэта с земли и отряхивая поцарапанные ладони – из рукава пиджака выезжает тяжелый металлический браслет часов, и Енчжэ с секунду смотрит на блестящий под луной хромированный металл: Дэхен всегда любил именно такие, тяжелые мужские часы… По мнению Енчжэ, эта любовь – единственное, что осталось от целеустремленного молодого человека, которого он знал в университете, все остальное Дэхен благополучно растерял в бесконечных попойках и похоронил в складках одеяла, из мягких объятий которого, поправляя растянутые красные трусы, завел гедонистическую привычку выбираться не раньше обеда.   
Почему-то отчетливо читаемое, обидное осуждение, промелькнувшее в нефтяно-черных глазах Енчжэ, этой влажной весенней ночью задело Дэхена больше обычного, и он торопливо заверил:  
\- Я не пьяный, правда… Просто… запнулся и упал, - заглядывая Енчжэ в лицо, чтобы удостовериться, что ему поверили, но Енчжэ, верный своему принципу строить выводы только на основании фактов, напомнил:  
\- Ты каждый день не пьяный, но я уже не помню, когда от тебя не пахло.  
\- Не помнишь? – тихо и удивленно переспросил Дэхен, внезапно вдруг осознавая, что все то, что он искренне считал не более чем шалостями – неряшливость, выпивка, позерство и наигранная самовлюбленность – Енчжэ принимал за чистую монету и ставил ему в вину… что бедному Енчжэ, на самом деле любившему разменивать бесполезные длинные вечера за чем-нибудь, что помогало ему, как с усмешкой всегда говорил Дэхен, прирастать в духовных ценностях, не в шутку может быть противно нянькой таскаться за ним по пятам и отряхивать его задницу от пыли, когда он падает. Неприятно удивленный своим открытием Дэхен осторожно кладет ободранную ладонь на чужую грудь, на грубый свитер, понимая вдогонку и кое-что еще – ему не стыдно за это. Да и как ему стыдиться того, что он ведет себя, как шут гороховый, если он делает это только затем, чтобы было чем удержать Енчжэ рядом.   
\- У меня вообще такое ощущение, что я родился только затем, чтобы обонять эти кошмарные ароматы и вытаскивать твой зад из разных злачных мест, - Енчжэ продолжает ругаться в темноту улицы, совсем не замечая, как притих стоящий рядом с ним Дэхен. – Мне кажется, пора уже что-нибудь с этим сделать… Наверно, мне надо пожаловаться твоей матери… И я бы давно это сделал, если бы не думал, что это ее расстроит…  
Дэхен, слушая упреки, все ниже опускает голову, но вряд ли хоть слово в самом деле доходит до него: все его ощущения сосредоточились под ободранной ладонью, ловят скрытое одеждой тихое биение сердца, и единственная отчаянная мысль Дэхена – почему, ну почему эта ровная ниточка ударов ни на секунду не собьется нервным провалом… Почему никогда рядом с ним…  
\- Слушаешь вообще? – Енчжэ встряхивает Дэхена за плечи и по удивленным блестящим глазам понимает, что снова разговаривал свои речи с пустотой. Дэхен из-под серебристой челки смотрит на него тем самым взглядом, который пугает его тем сильнее, чем меньше народа вокруг и расстояние между ними – и он пытается за плечи отодвинуть его от себя, от греха подальше, но…  
\- Ты знаешь, - чем дольше Дэхен смотрит на покрытое серебристым лунным сиянием, молочно-бледное лицо стоящего перед ним Енчжэ, тем сильнее ему начинает казаться, что он под кайфом: будто зрачки раскрываются черными воронками, и эта вкрадчивая луна, и эта бархатная тихая ночь всасываются внутрь, втягивая следом за собой и единственного не подозревающего, что он ему необходим, человека. Он хочет его себе, целиком, с глазами любопытными и блестящими, как ядовитые черные ягоды, задумчивого и кусающего палец, мятого и счастливого в мятых джинсах по утрам… а вынужден каждый день подбирать только крупицы его настоящего, потому что чем мутнее становится это между ними, тем неохотнее Енчжэ делится с ним словами, предпочитая ему общество маленького Чунхона. Жадные зрачки под обещающим лунным светом расходятся сильнее, пожирая черный цвет радужки, и Дэхен врастает в холодную асфальтовую пыль, мешая Енчжэ отодвинуть его от себя, торопливо – пока луна светит этим волнующим, дающим смелость на признания светом – повторяя: - Ты знаешь, я так ненавидел тебя, когда нас познакомили.   
\- За что же это, интересно? - хмуро спрашивает Енчжэ, в памяти которого не осталось ни следа из тех времен.   
\- За то, что ты такой… - грязная ладонь Дэхена осторожно касается чужой щеки – Енчжэ сбрасывает ее, кривясь от неприязни, но вторая рука тут же сменяет первую, и Енчжэ остается только смириться. – Ты тогда не был такой худой, - продолжает Дэхен, - и укладывал волосы так, что они стояли иголками, как у ежа.   
Енчжэ фыркает снова – вот уж от воспоминаний о том, как кошмарно он выглядел, когда весил на десять килограммов больше и красил волосы в платиновый блонд, Дэхен мог бы его и сберечь.   
\- Девчонки в универе шептались о тебе, что ты встречался с двумя или тремя, а потом бросал и говорил, что они глупые. Они все по тебе вздыхали, но ты был таким недотрогой…  
\- Я не… - на самом деле, Енчжэ не гордился теми фактами из своей биографии, о которых вдруг заговорил Дэхен, и желание заткнуть ему рот или объяснить, что он давно не такой, шипело в глотке сиплым простуженным звуком, но шевельнувшиеся на щеке пальцы напомнили о том, что Дэхен не закончил.   
\- Ты был таким красивым, - против воли Дэхен произнес это с восторженным придыханием – красота, о которой он говорил, скользила косточкой скулы под его грязными пальцами, и по сосредоточенным черным глазам глядящего на него Енчжэ совершенно ничего невозможно было прочитать, - ты болтал такую чушь и так много, что я начал считать тебя глупым. Но стоило заговорить о чем-нибудь серьезном, как ты всегда оказывался умнее меня, знал больше, выражался правильнее…   
\- Зачем ты мне это говоришь? – хрипло спросил Енчжэ.   
\- Зачем? – переспросил Дэхен. – Наверно, хотел вспомнить, когда же моя ненависть перевернулась и стала…  
\- Хватит уже, пошли домой, - Енчжэ запаниковал, наконец, оторвал руку Дэхена от своего лица – он просто не хотел услышать от него то самое слово и предпочитал спрятаться, как страус, в песок.   
Он не знал, что должен был с ним сделать. Совсем не знал.   
Дэхен слишком хорошо был знаком с привычками Енчжэ, чтобы удивиться этой его смешной трусости – он думал, что когда-нибудь ему придется купить пистолет и заставить Енчжэ себя выслушать, держа дуло у его виска, чтобы он не смог сбежать – но, наверно, так, под сияющей желтой луной, глядя в испуганные глаза Енчжэ, даже лучше.   
\- Енчжэ, - тихо позвал Дэхен, привычно растягивая имя на певучие слоги. – Я люблю тебя.   
Дэхен потянулся вперед – Енчжэ никак не хотел наклоняться, и пришлось дважды сильно надавить на его шею, чтобы смять сопротивление – и, пяный и грязный, с ободранными руками и блестящими надеждой глазами, в середине волнующей весенней ночи, на пустой и тихой улице, поцеловал Енчжэ в губы. 

%

\- Замерз?   
Енгук накинул свою куртку на плечи Химчана быстрее, чем тот успел бы ответить – он просто знал, что тонкая толстовка не греет Хима, но он все равно сказал бы «Нет».   
Химчан покорно придержал борт кожаной куртки рукой и уставился на черную бегущую внизу воду – Енгук стоял так близко, что это напрягало, но пятиться от этой близости казалось подлым, особенно после обещания поговорить.   
\- Я… - прокашлявшись, начал Енгук, но Химчан прервал:  
\- Я знаю, - река внизу катилась тихо и обреченно, отражая бликами лунный свет, и Химчан не считал больше нужным увиливать. – Это между нами просто бессмысленно.   
\- Но это не увлечение, - вставил Енгук.   
\- Не увлечение, - Химчан качнул головой. – Но я не хочу, чтобы ты испортил себе жизнь из-за меня. Не хочу, чтобы твои родители начали презирать меня. Ты же не будешь говорить, что я тебе важнее всего белого света? Важнее того, что станут о тебе думать?   
Химчан осторожно повернул голову, дожидаясь ответа, и замер, когда понял, что Енгук слишком близко: его дыхание чувствовалось на виске, теплое и тихое, даже холодный ветер с реки не мог его прогнать… Впрочем, Химчан и не хотел, чтобы оно исчезало. Он закрыл глаза, стирая еще пару сантиметров между их телами, но все еще не прикасаясь – близость Енгука, как всегда, заставляла сердце биться пойманной птицей, и Химчан хотел, стоя в этом завораживающем лунном свете, запомнить бьющиеся в грудь крылья покрепче – прежде, чем они закончат это раз и навсегда.   
\- Буду, - спокойно ответил Енгук. – Но ты же ни слова не услышишь.   
Он замерзал без куртки, но ладони почему-то все равно покрывала противная взволнованная испарина – и Енгук не сдержался и положил влажную руку на лоб Хима, поднимая густую черную челку и заставляя прижаться спиной к своей груди. Химчану, по мнению Енгука, куда больше шло убирать волосы со лба, и он на самом деле подозревал, что Хим специально стрижется так, чтобы не привлекать больше внимания к странной суровой красоте своего лица с пронзительными угольными глазами – решение вполне в духе Химчана. И у него нет ни малейшей возможности влиять на Хима и уговорить, наконец, перестать бояться, и даже то, что он сейчас прижимает его к себе – всего лишь короткое мгновение, когда они позволили себе в последний раз переступить границу дружбы. Химчан упрямый и несговорчивый, как кость, застрявшая в горле – и отказывается принадлежать кому бы то ни было, так что Енгук напрасно мечтает когда-нибудь зажить так счастливо, что можно будет прикасаться к этому удивительно красивому лицу, обводить своевольные скулы пальцами и знать, что эта гордая красота принадлежит ему.   
\- Потому что я всегда буду защищать тебя, - тихо говорит Химчан, убирая руку со своего лба. – И сейчас ты хочешь того, что не пойдет тебе на пользу. Я не позволю тебе…  
\- Тш-ш-ш… - бороться со словами Хима, наверно, можно только силой – пальцы на губах запечатывают поток его возражений безмолвной тишиной над рекой, и Енгук задумчиво смотрит на черные потоки воды. – Интересно, изменится ли что-нибудь, если я скажу, что ты первый человек, которого мне хочется видеть утром, и последний, на кого я хочу смотреть перед тем, как засну?  
Химчан упрямо качает головой и мычит в зажавшие его рот пальцы.   
\- Ты единственный, от кого я мечтаю иногда, когда мне грустно, получить объятие. Ты единственный, кому я никогда не вытирал слезы, потому что мне нравится смотреть даже на то, как ты плачешь…  
Черные глаза Химчана на короткое мгновение вспыхивают смущением – молочно-белый туман, стелящийся над рекой, похож на его воспоминания: перед Енгуком так или иначе успели поплакать все – он видел, как Енгук обнимал Чунхона и вытирал его лицо, как смеялся над Дэхеном, и тот от обиды переставал швыркать носом, и только той ночью, когда он сам разревелся перед ним, Енгук не делал ничего, чтобы побыстрее прекратить его слезы, просто терпеливо ждал, когда он выплачется.   
\- Не мне тебе объяснять, что значит, когда звук правильный. Мы с тобой одна частота, Хим, и сколько бы ты ни избегал меня…  
\- Хватит, - оцепенение тихой черной воды, наконец, отпускает Химчана, и он выпутывается из держащих его рук. – Я понимаю все, о чем ты говоришь, но так же хорошо понимаю и то, как это неправильно. Я сотню раз обещал себе держаться от тебя подальше, я говорил себе, когда тебе разбили лицо, что вот оно заживет, и я больше не позволю тебе лежать у меня на коленях, не буду гладить твои волосы… Если бы ты счел нужным не провоцировать меня все время, все было бы намного проще.   
\- Я никогда не провоцировал тебя, - раздраженно отрезал Енгук. – Когда я приближаюсь к тебе, ты просто не в состоянии продолжать изображать дружбу. Твои руки, твои взгляды, все твое поведение становится ненормальным, и как ты можешь упрекать меня за то, что меня из-за этого тянет к тебе все сильнее?   
\- Насколько сильнее? – похоронным голосом спрашивает Химчан, а потом все-таки отпускает свое раздражение на свободу: - Хочешь спать со мной? Делать это со мной? Не противно?   
Енгук думал об этом – и чем больше думал, тем менее отвратительным представлялось прикасаться к Химчану и представлять его без одежды. Енгук – боже – думал об этом каждую бессонную ночь, и теперь мысль о сексе не вызывала отвращения: за возможность, наконец, поймать всегда ускользающего, как ветер между пальцев, Химчана и шептать «Доброй ночи» в его черный затылок он был готов заплатить любую цену – если бы Хим захотел, он бы не прикасался к нему вообще, если бы Хим захотел, он бы нашел способ прикасаться к нему так, что это не вызывало бы отвращения.   
\- Разве бывает противно делать это с тем, кого любишь? – Химчан предостерегающе вытянул палец, намереваясь прервать никчемные откровения, сквозь которые вдруг прорвалось слово «любовь», но Енгук опустил его руку. – И, кроме того, я думаю, что ты обманываешь сам себя. Тебе не неприятно, ты даже хочешь попробовать, но боишься, что тогда уже не сможешь сказать «Нет», как любишь, ведь так?  
Железные принципы холодного Химчана, как часто думал Енгук, в большой степени служили опорами этому давно живущему внутри него волнению – твердостью Хима, который никогда не предавал того, во что верит, нельзя было не восхищаться, но иногда Енгуку казалось, что все эти правила независимости, придуманные Химчаном для себя, превращаются в одно сплошное вранье, в котором он тонет вслед за Химом, как муха в патоке. Правила, если посмотреть с другой стороны, были сплошь гнилью, а Хим – самым безжалостным лжецом, и поэтому раздраженный Енгук, высказывая это свое последнее страшное обвинение, которое гордый Хим ему не простит, задрал его голову повыше, чтобы полюбоваться на черные глаза, на дне которых, как под непрозрачной водой, плавала и томилась та правда, которую Хим отказывался признавать.   
\- Я прав, - уверенно сказал Енгук, больно сжимая подбородок. Блестящие испуганные глаза смотрели на него так вызывающе и дико, что сдерживать дальше булькающую в самом горле беснующуюся от желания кровь стало невозможно – он нагнулся ближе, прижался лбом к чужому, и проговорил в самые губы: - Ты не только любишь меня, ты меня еще и хочешь…  
\- Не смей меня целовать, - зло ответил Химчан. – Чего бы я ни хотел, не смей вынуждать.   
\- Истерик, - с той же злобой бросил Енгук, опуская руки.   
Это было правдой – Химчан иногда вел себя, как девчонка, по-девчачьи обижался, и Енгук знал, что блестеть слезящимися в темноте глазами его заставила упрямая злость на него и на себя самого: он предлагал взять то, что хотелось обоим, но Хим решил, что поддерживать неправильные отношения будет сложнее, чем отказаться от них, и с этим ничего нельзя было сделать.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал Енгук. – Я больше не дотронусь до тебя, но молись всем богам, чтобы ты не сорвался сам. Хоть шаг по направлению ко мне – и окажешься в моей постели вместе со всеми своими надуманными возражениями.   
\- Не волнуйся, - упрямо ответил Химчан. – Я справлюсь.   
\- Я надеюсь, - поставил хмурую точку Енгук.  
Кровь откипела, лунный свет перестал казаться таким волнующим, щекотавшие кончики пальцев надежда и обожание тихо обсохли замерзшей пылью – они упустили шанс «сделать все хорошо». Этот безнадежный разговор пережил пик откровенности – а к новому витку игры в прятки со своей любовью Енгук был не готов.   
\- Пойдем домой, - тихо сказал он. 

%

\- Куда ты меня тащишь? – Чоноп упирался без охоты, просто потому, что Чунхон улыбался дьяволятами в глазах и заражал этим его. – Гук же сказал идти домой.   
\- Мало ли что он сказал, - отмахнулся Чунхон. А потом хмуро свел брови: – Ты слишком внимательно его слушаешь. Енгук то, Енгук се…   
Чоноп искренне не мог найти никакой почвы под ногами этого обвинения – что он такого сделал? Енгук обычно говорил разумные вещи, и Чоноп считал разумным по мере сил выполнять его просьбы – не говоря уже о той благодарности, которую испытывал его желудок к пухлому кошельку старшего.   
\- Ну… - начал Чоноп задумчиво, - его присутствие в моей жизни, определенно, осчастливило меня со многих других сторон, кроме финансовой. Но финансовая все еще в большем выигрыше…  
Чоноп весело улыбнулся, надеясь, что ирония в шутке покажется Чунхону достаточно забавной, чтобы похохотать над ней – дыры в его бюджете стали уже притчей во языцех – но Чунхон почему-то только дернулся от него в сторону, быстро зашагав вперед.   
\- Да что не так-то? – Чоноп не понял этой реакции и дернул Чунхона за руку, разворачивая к себе. – Объясни, что мы делаем на набережной, хотя Енгук велел топать прямиком домой, и за что ты на меня взъелся?   
\- Он тебе нравится? – Чунхон вырвал руку и взглянул на Чонопа прямо, поднимая длинную закрывавшую глаза челку.   
\- Что? Кто? – бровь Чонопа непонимающе изогнулась – он не был большим мастером вести диалог и догадываться о реакции собеседников по жестам и интонациям, а рядом с Чунхоном вообще позволял себе расслабиться и ляпал ровно то, что приходило ему в голову, и поэтому внезапная и неподдельная обида в голосе младшего поставила его честный мозг в затруднительное положение. – Енгук, что ли?   
\- Енгук тебе нравится? – тихо, но жестко переспросил Чунхон.   
\- Ох… - Чоноп почесал затылок и вздохнул. – Ну конечно он мне нравится. Не понимаю, почему, но он меня кормит, - Чоноп загнул палец на руке. – У него всегда можно занять, если что, с ним интересно, в том чертовом клубе к нам никто не приставал только потому, что мы вроде как были с ним… Боже, да он же святой почти.   
\- Что же тогда со мной таскаешься, раз Енгук святой? – своим механическим голосом спросил Чунхон. – Оставался бы с ним, раз он тебе, - Чунхон выделил слово, - в самом деле нравится.   
Сегодняшним вечером, пока Чоноп уплетал угря из супа, Чунхон только делал вид, что занят разговорами с Енчжэ, на самом деле он напряженно думал и подсчитывал все те слова и благодарные взгляды, которые Чоноп бросал на Енгука – выходило, что пальцев на руках и ногах не хватало. Кроме того, Чунхона задевала их манера разговаривать – Енгук вечно дразнил и препирался именно с Чонопом, они говорили друг другу такие пошлости, что уши сворачивались, и хохотали при этом, как сумасшедшие. Чунхон ничего не мог поделать с собой – он начинал тихо ненавидеть беспечного Енгука, перетягивавшего внимание Чонопа на себя, и даже на эту набережную потащился только потому, что ему, как маленькому, захотелось сделать что-то назло старшему. И Чунхона едва ли не до слез бесило, что даже тут Чоноп умудрился впутать Енгука и напомнить о том, что они нарушают его заповедь «донести зад до дома, никуда не сворачивая».   
Чоноп в очередной раз ничего не понял – только почувствовал, с каким раздражением Чунхон выплюнул последние слова. Он молча смотрел на слишком высокого младшего и думал о том, что Чунхон, на самом деле, довольно скрытный – а вот такой припадок ярости даже он видит впервые.   
С запозданием до Чонопа доходит, что Чунхон тоже мог переживать о чем-то все это время, просто привычка молчать и положение самого младшего не давали раскрыть рот – вот только почему все эти упреки так похожи на ревность?   
\- Я не понимаю, чего ты от меня добиваешься, - медленно сказал Чоноп, - но если ты хочешь именно этого признания – то я не люблю Енгука в этом смысле. Я никогда даже не думал об этом.   
Чоноп тихо вздыхает, пытаясь сообразить, как подобная мысль – что он мог влюбиться в парня – вообще умудрилась влезть в голову Чунхона. Неужели он чего-то не знает о младшем?   
Честный ответ Чонопа, который должен был бы успокоить Чунхона, только разозлил его еще сильнее – «никогда даже не думал об этом»? Почему тогда он сам думает об этом все время? Думает и думает, как привязанный к этой мысли – как неправильно, как до мурашек волнующе было бы каждый день получать доказательства взаимности от человека, который ему по-настоящему небезразличен? От единственного, возможно, кто не считает его неразумным малышом, за которым надо приглядывать, с кем единственным Чунхон готов поделиться вечно грызущими его переживаниями, потому что Чоноп до глупости честный и не стал бы ради смеха тренировать на нем, как собак, свой иронический талант, как любили делать язвительные Енчжэ и Химчан.   
\- Эй, ну… - Чоноп, простояв в молчании пару минут, решил, что может снова попытать счастья и ткнуть Чунхона палочкой – как он там, остыл или нет? – Больше не дуешься?  
\- Я не дулся, - печально пробормотал Чунхон – как бы ему ни хотелось, он, наверное, не в праве взять и примотать Чонопа к себе веревкой, чтобы он больше не сбежал от него никуда, чтобы дождался, когда он, наконец, станет старше… И не будет ничего унизительного в том, чтобы любить его.   
Чоноп был далеко не гением в искусстве беседы, но просто по-человечески чувствовать ему ничего не мешало, и грустный голос Чунхона, ему казалось, так и взывал к утешению – он в очередной раз догнал длинного, как водоросль, младшего, обнял за плечи, повиснув на нем, и поделился еще одним признанием:  
\- Я таскаюсь, как ты выразился, с тобой, потому что мне именно с тобой нравится таскаться. Веришь?   
Желание приободрить Чунхона и сделать ему приятно, к сожалению, так и осталось неаргументированным желанием, и Чоноп заглянул сбоку в лицо Чунхона, дожидаясь кивка хотя бы… На самом деле, Чонопу было, что сказать – и он вспомнил бы об этом, наверное, с запозданием, когда вернулся бы домой – что дружба с Чунхоном не походила на вечную игру «наживись на недотепе», в которую с ним играли другие. Нет, Чоноп мог отказать очередной просьбе «Эй, Оп, покажи связку» или «Чонопи, займи на неделю», просто ему, выросшему в большой и бедной семье, казалось невозможным не помочь там, где его помощи просят – и впоследствии понимать, что к нему обращаются только потому, что он такой безотказный дурак, что на нем можно бессовестно и долго, как на лошадке, кататься туда-обратно, становилось неприятным открытием. В этом смысле с Чунхоном было надежно, в собственной семье – Чунхону бы в голову не пришло его использовать. Младший был как справедливость божья – казалось, что сколько Чоноп потратил своей доброты на других, столько же потом возвращал ему Чунхон, и именно поэтому Чонопу искренне хотелось, чтобы Чунхон перестал, наконец, загоняться непонятно из-за чего.   
\- А девушка? – достаточно поразглядывав Чонопа сбоку, спросил Чунхон. – Заведешь девушку, я буду не нужен?  
\- Да что за черт, - раздосадованно пожаловался Чоноп, выпуская Чунхона из рук. – Почему ты все мои слова выворачиваешь?  
\- Ничего я не выворачиваю, - огрызнулся Чунхон. – Я просто задал вопрос, будь добр, ответь.   
\- С чего бы я тебе должен что-то отвечать? Почему вдруг эти вопросы? – Чоноп чувствовал, что его язык болтает вперед мыслей, и злился от того, что Чунхон все это начал.   
\- А вдруг есть причина? – запальчиво ответил Чунхон. – Только ты о ней понятия не имеешь. Ты же «никогда даже не думал об этом»!  
\- Что? – свои собственные слова Чоноп узнал, вот только разобраться в этой туче ловушек, в которую его загнал Чунхон, все равно не мог. – Ты объяснить по-человечески можешь или нет?   
\- А я тебе как, по-птичьи объясняю, что ли? – вспылил Чунхон.   
\- Нет у меня девушки, - снова сдался Чоноп. – А если бы и появилась, что я могу тебе пообещать? Что она не будет мне дороже тебя?   
Чоноп лишь слегка изменил его вопрос, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Чунхон почувствовал себя до слез маленьким и глупым. Ему захотелось, как в текстовом редакторе, выделить весь этот их разговор и нажать на «Удалить», чтобы Чоноп никогда и не вспомнил этот припадок ревности и беспричинной злости.   
Чунхон медленно дошел до скамейки и опустился на нее, холодную, подтянув к себе ноги и по-детски обняв колени. Чоноп без слов присел рядом.   
Впрочем, вранье это все – что злость была беспричинной. Она была глухой, темной и неразборчивой, но основание у нее было, и вполне устойчивое. Возможно, нормальный взрослый человек и не стал бы строить на этом основании целое здание обид, заморочек и претензий к самому себе, но в голове Чунхона вечно бродила такая отвратительная каша, что хотелось только уткнуть нос в колени и надеяться, что кто-нибудь явится и выбросит весь хлам из него, потому что никаких сил не оставалось – наполняться этими взрослыми чувствами, как кекс пропиткой, но почему-то, когда было нужнее всего, поступать так по-детски, что ему казалось, что существа более заслуживающего презрения, чем он сам, на свете просто не отыскать. И потом это, что его мучает уже несколько месяцев…  
\- Знаешь, - сухо сказал Чунхон, - у меня тоже была девушка. Месяца три назад…  
Чоноп искоса посмотрел на него, что-то припоминая – кажется, тогда Чунхон и впрямь пропадал куда-то на пару недель. Вот только Чоноп не ожидал, что Чунхон повернет свои откровения сразу к главному:   
\- На ней были трусы в полосочку, белая и цвета моря.   
\- Ну, черт, - пробормотал Чоноп.   
Почему-то это неприятно задевало – Чунхон выглядел таким наивным, что Чоноп считал его девственником.   
\- Я даже не сказал ей, что люблю, - продолжил Чунхон, стеклянными глазами всматриваясь в темноту. – А она все позволила.   
Чоноп неуверенно почесал шею – он мог ошибаться, но, глядя на Чунхона, ему казалось, что он получил свой первый в жизни урок в отношениях: для большинства людей, к сожалению, секс вроде приправы к еде, если насыплешь, на вкус будет только пикантнее, а если не насыплешь – то ты просто дурак или, может, асексуал или импотент.   
\- Мне с ней не понравилось, - неохотно признался Чунхон. А потом повернулся к нему и почему-то нервно пояснил: - Не хочу я так, понимаешь? Грязно это и… Я, наверно, идиот полный, но теперь я хочу только с тем, к кому меня на самом деле тянет.   
\- В чем проблема-то? – буркнул Чоноп, которого эти постельные откровения Чунхона с каждым словом раздражали все больше. – Иди к той, которая тебе нравится, и делай с ней, что захочешь.   
\- М-м-м, - согласно промычал Чунхон. – Разрешаешь, значит?   
\- Что мне тебя, держать что ли? – огрызнулся Чоноп. – Не понравились трусы в полоску, так найти себе красные, синие, черт там еще какие-нибудь…  
Чунхон вдруг захихикал, сообразив, что Чоноп злится не просто так. Грустно, конечно, что он потратил свой первый раз так бестолково, но раз уж ничего не поделаешь…   
\- Эй, а на тебе сейчас черные, я прав? – Чунхон все еще продолжал хихикать и блестеть глазами. – Я видел, когда ты нагибался.   
\- Ты еще и за моими трусами следишь, что ли? – не удержав смешок, спросил Чоноп в темноту.   
\- За всем, что тебя касается, - честно признался Чунхон. А потом, помолчав, тихо добавил: - Поцелуй меня?  
\- Что? – Чонопу показалось, что он ослышался, но неумолимый Чунхон одернул:  
\- Ладно тебе, не придуривайся. Я тебе почти признался… Впрочем, хочешь, еще раз скажу, прямо?  
\- Ну попробуй, - с угрозой выдавил из себя Чоноп, прижигая взглядом вдруг обнаглевшего младшего.   
\- «Ты мне нравишься» - слишком мало, «я тебя люблю» - слишком много, - без страха сказал Чунхон. – Но я точно где-то посередине.   
\- А мне что с этим делать? – спросил Чоноп.   
\- Не знаю, - Чунхон небрежно пожал плечами. – Тебя же разозлило, когда я сказал про девчонку, значит, не совсем тебе на меня плевать… Правда, поцелуй? Может, разом со всем и разберемся?   
Чоноп бы хотел разобраться со всем разом, приложив Чунхона выкрашенной в дикие краски головой о парапет, но чем чаще младший произносил слово «поцелуй», тем темнее становилось в мозгах, разум из которых вытесняло какое-то жалкое и нежное чувство, рождавшееся, когда он смотрел на белую футболку Чунхона: Чоноп и без того знал, какой он дерганый, а теперь и вовсе странно и смешно было смотреть на его блестящие вызовом глаза, но на понуро опущенные плечи. Чунхон говорил гадости и дерзил, но, Чоноп был уверен, что ему на самом деле страшно – вот так смело признаваться кому-то.   
Чоноп, наклоняясь к нему, подумал о том, что ему интересно – успокоится ли Чунхон, если он его поцелует? 

%

\- Ну это уж совсем, - фыркнул Енчжэ, отцепляя от себя свихнувшегося Дэхена. – Ты напивайся, но не настолько же.   
\- Енчжэ, я серьезно, - умоляющим голосом пролепетал Дэхен. – Я не потому что пьяный тебя по…  
\- Слышать ничего не хочу, - оборвал Енчжэ. – Я домой.   
\- Енчжэ!   
Енчжэ в ступоре уставился на свои руки: тонкие выпачканные грязью пальцы Дэхена крепко обхватывали запястья, тяжелый браслет часов снова болтался свободно и блестел под лунным светом – Дэхен дернул его на себя с такой силой, которой Енчжэ от него не ожидал, и это бесконечно удивило его.   
\- Стой, Енчжэ, - Дэхен больше не пережимал запястья, но отпустить пальцы отказывался, продолжая держать крепко, но как-то… бережно, что казалось тем более унизительно, потому что Енчжэ все равно никак не мог стряхнуть его руки, - выслушай хоть раз. Я понимаю, что ты меня не любишь, но, послушай, есть же в тебе совесть...  
\- Что-о? Какая еще совесть? – негодованию Енчжэ не было предела.   
\- Простая, обычная совесть, - неумолимо продолжал Дэхен. – Я за тобой уже два года как щенок бегаю, а ты видишь и молчишь…  
\- Я-то тут при чем? Я тебя что ли заставляю этим заниматься? – Енчжэ почти шипел от ярости.  
\- Ну вот теперь-то не гони, - разозлился Дэхен. – Все ты прекрасно знал, издевался надо мной специально, обнимался со мной, а потом недотрогу изображал…  
\- Да пошел-ка ты, - Енчжэ показалось, что в потемневших глазах Дэхена он в самом деле прочитал этот, как ни крути, отвратительный упрек – и он испугался того, что Дэхен на самом деле может знать гораздо больше, чем обычно давал себе труд высказывать вслух. – Пусти меня! – он с яростью затряс руками, но освободиться это ему все равно не помогло, и Дэхен продолжил:  
\- Я даже думаю, это тебе льстило, Ежик – что я из-за тебя напиваюсь, скандалю и веду себя, как дешевый шут. Что все вокруг видят, как я тебя люблю, а ты не позволяешь.   
\- Неправда! – Енчжэ зло сощурился – в этих обвинениях правдой было далеко не все, и Дэхену не стоит утверждать, что он знает все, что творится в его мыслях. – Ничего мне не льстило, потому что, - Енчжэ усмехнулся, - ты забыл про главное: мне просто все равно.   
Последние слова подействовали на Дэхена, как холодная вода – он мог сколько угодно собачиться с Енчжэ, но «мне все равно» имело такую же силу, как пинок в живот, и, если бы ему не было так унизительно больно, Дэхен, возможно, подумал бы о том, почему Енчжэ сказал именно это… Но теперь ему ничего не хотелось сильнее, чем извиниться перед Енчжэ, чтобы он не успел произнести этих слов.   
\- Ежик, Ежичек, прости меня, пожалуйста, - Енчжэ снова пережил крайнюю степень удивления, когда Дэхен, который, казалось, был готов ударить его по лицу, бросился его обнимать и заканючил ему в шею. – Пожалуйста, не говори так больше.   
Выходило, что чего-то в Дэхене Енчжэ все-таки не понимал – может, это и было любовью? Когда вместо того, чтобы залепить ему пощечину, Дэхен со слезами начал извиняться.   
\- Не буду, - смирился Енчжэ, сдаваясь под напором причитаний и всхлипываний. А потом размяк даже до того, что провел рукой по белым волосам Дэхена и попросил: - Хватит, успокойся.   
Но Дэхен, очевидно, всерьез решил расплакаться на его шее – и отрывать заплаканное лицо от свитера и демонстрировать его Енчжэ категорически отказывался, только всхлипывал сильнее и повторял это свое дурацкое:   
\- Ежичек, я так люблю тебя.   
\- Не называй меня так, - фыркнул Енчжэ.   
Но Дэхен был глух.   
\- Ежичек, - канючил он, - позволь мне попробовать. Не прогоняй меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Прекрасно, - вздохнул Енчжэ, чувствуя, как слезы катятся по шее. – И что должно выйти из этих проб? Я перееду к тебе? Или ты ко мне? Собаку заведем? Что?   
\- Какую собаку? – удивленный Дэхен все-таки решил оторвать свое постыдное опухшее лицо от любимого свитера и смотрел на Енчжэ, хлопая мокрыми ресницами – он чувстовал, что готов умереть прямо тут на месте, если Енчжэ снова издевается над ним.   
\- Обычную собаку, - на самом деле, Енчжэ был далек от того, чтобы язвить. Он всерьез попытался представить себя рядом с Дэхеном – и не очень-то у него это выходило. – Чем обычно парочки занимаются, ты в курсе? Ты вообще представляешь, чего от меня хочешь? Думаешь, сказал это свое «люблю» - и все, все разом стало просто и понятно?   
Дэхен сморщился, когда слова Енчжэ запели внутри него мерзкими пакостными червяками – конечно, Енчжэ был прав. Это одна из его самых раздражающих привычек – предложи ему сделать что-нибудь, и он вывернет перед тобой целый список самых отвратительных «но», которые покажутся неразрешимыми, и можно быть уверенным в том, что первыми строчками списка пойдут самые неприятные. Если примериваться с позиции логики, то Енчжэ всегда был прав, десять и сотню тысяч раз, но Дэхен всегда верил в то, что накопленное в сердце куда серьезнее любых возражений, и если бы Енчжэ пообещал дать ему шанс, он бы придумал что-нибудь с этой собакой – хоть робота бы ему купил.   
\- И потом, - Енчжэ мерзко ухмыльнулся, - спать где будешь? Сверху или снизу? Или по четным-нечетным поделим во имя демократии?   
\- Сверху-снизу… Да хоть сбоку, - отмахнулся Дэхен. Он окончательно вытер сопли и игриво стрельнул глазками: – Раз спрашиваешь, значит, согласен попробовать?   
\- Я этого не говорил, - тут же сдал назад Енчжэ, проклиная свой длинный язык.   
\- Как это не говорил? – заспорил Дэхен. – Если уж об этом спрашиваешь…   
\- Ты опять все выворачиваешь, - протестовал Енчжэ, когда его снова схватили за руки. – Я не…  
\- Ежичек, - снова затянул Дэхен. – Е-е-е-ежик…  
Енчжэ подумал, что еще не раз пожалеет от этом, но покрасневшие глаза Дэхена смотрели на него с таким убийственным обожанием, а сам он улыбался так глупо и счастливо, что Енчжэ выдохнул:   
\- Ладно. Неделю, - слабо надеясь, что завтра утром Дэхен протрезвеет, им обоим будет очень стыдно и никто из них даже языком не повернет, чтобы вспомнить этот стремный эпизод.   
\- Ежичек! – счастливо воскликнул Дэхен, беззастенчиво сжимая тощего, как ветка, Енчжэ руками. Он, правда, хотел еще и поцеловать его, но, взглянув на его недовольное лицо, подумал, что это будет слишком…   
Впрочем, в конце концов он все равно не удержался – стоя перед подъездом дома Енчжэ и глядя на светлеющее с востока небо, он тихо прошептал ему на ухо:  
-Я немножечко, правда, - и снова чмокнул его в губы. 

%

Угадать в темноте и положить ключи на тумбочку, а не мимо, пьяноватому от счастья Дэхену не удалось – и на грохот ударившегося о пол железа в дверях появилась мать, сонно кутающаяся в халат.   
Дэхен решил, что ему сейчас снова прилетит за полуночничество, и смущенно улыбнулся:   
\- Мам, я…   
\- Да я знаю, что ты влюбился, - Дэхена потрепали по макушке, а потом голос из кухни все же строго напомнил: - И все-таки три часа ночи.   
\- Знаю, ма. Я уже сплю.   
\- Бездельник!  
Женщина тихо присела на табуретку и принялась смотреть то на поднимающийся над кружкой пар, то в окно, медленно светлевшее серым. Сколько с тех пор прошло времени? С той ночи, когда Дэхен вернулся домой так же поздно и такой же счастливый, сказав с порога:  
\- Мам, я влюбился.   
Года два, наверно…  
Два года – это так долго, если подумать, но, слушая тихие шорохи в соседней спальне, ей хотелось верить, что Дэхен не зря ждал все это время, и тот человек обязательно скажет ее сыну «Да». 

%

Енчжэ уже успел заснуть, когда его телефон пискнул, оповещая о пришедшем сообщении. Енчжэ открыл конверт, пару секунд попялился в экран, а потом бросил телефон под подушку, тихо сказав:  
\- Дурак.


	3. Когда все сломалось, ложись спать

Дэхен был счастлив, как устрица: все время дергал Енчжэ и таскал по разным местам не столько злачным, сколько романтическим. Сидел над остывающей чашкой кофе, подперев лицо кулаками, и как сытый кот щурился на Енчжэ, который от неловкости тыкал ложкой не в рот, а в щеку.   
Дэхен был счастлив, как устрица, целых два дня. А на третий позвонил Енгук и сказал, что мелкие случайно испортили одну запись, да и вообще надо перезаписать пару моментов, на которых они слажали.   
И Дэхен помчался в студию.   
Енчжэ прятал от него глаза и старался не оставаться с ним наедине, но куда можно было сбежать из стеклянной коробки, в которой им надо было петь, не мог сообразить даже он.   
\- I’m scared of your full indifference, - пропел Енчжэ, и Дэхен подумал, что строчка прямо в яблочко, когда добавил свою:  
\- But I’m falling down…  
Дэхен действительно падал в глубокие невычерпываемые ебеня из-за безразличия Енчжэ, и когда Енгук отключил запись, плохо подумав перед этим, рванул к нему, закружил вокруг микрофона и с вечно живущим в нем голодом поцеловал.   
Сборище за стеклом, когда страстный, как в «Титанике», поцелуй закончился, имело удовольствие наблюдать за реакцией взбешенного Енчжэ, который беззвучно наорал на Дэхена, разбил (что, вообще говоря, было для него крайне несвойственно – портить собственность Енгука) наушники и вылетел в дверь, приложив ее о косяк с такой силой, что стекло жалобно зазвенело. Енгук внимательно смотрел через прозрачную перегородку на озадаченного Дэхена, прикидывая, когда до него дойдет весь катастрофический масштаб его ошибки, и когда Дэхен торопливо выбежал следом за Енчжэ, грустно вздохнул: дойти-то дошло, вот только сам черт теперь не поможет ему остудить ярость оскорбленного Енчжэ.   
\- Наверно, они уже не вернутся, - пробормотал Химчан, надевая наушники, чтобы прослушать то, что удалось записать.   
\- Енчжэ обиделся, да? – себе под нос прошептал Чунхон, где-то в глубине души бессознательно сочувствуя вечно язвительному и гордому вокалисту, с которым вдруг обошлись, как с девочкой, и где-то еще глубже злорадствуя над тем, насколько оскорбительной должна казаться ему привязанность в общем-то крутого нравом Дэхена.   
\- Похоже на то, - промямлил Чоноп. – Пойдем-ка домой.   
Чонопу это все вообще не нравилось: уже два дня Енгук и Химчан общались как чужие, будто между ними кошка пробежала, а теперь еще и Енчжэ с Дэхеном чуть не подрались. Студия Енгука всегда была тем местом, где ему было тепло, сыто и уютно – но сейчас отсюда хотелось сбежать так далеко, как только можно, чтобы не видеть, как еще два дня назад лучшие друзья тренируют друг на друге королевское безразличие.   
Когда Чоноп с Чунхоном позорно – Енгук это хорошо видел – сбежали от напряженного тихого раздражения, повисшего в студии после этого дурацкого скандала, Енгук задумчиво побрел налить себе кофе, взъерошивая волосы на голове, словно пытался помассировать мозг.   
От угрюмого и безжалостного Химчана ему тоже хотелось бы сбежать.   
\- Чего стоишь? – бросил ему Хим. – Работы навалом.   
Енгук послушно засел в рабочее кресло, но даже сдвинуть бегунок панели рука будто отказывалась – шестое чувство подсказывало ему, что все завертелось слишком необратимо, и даже эти записи, над которыми они работают, могут вскоре оказаться никому не нужными. 

%

Енгук ненавидел свою проницательность – дней через пять Дэхен соизволил дать о себе знать. Пришел лохматый, злой и с кругами под глазами, развалился на диване, беззастенчиво закурил и выдал:   
\- Прости, Гук, но мы с Ежичком крупно подставили тебя и твои деньжата.   
\- Это еще что значит? – Енгук выдернул сигарету из его пальцев и бросил в чашку с кофе. – Знаешь же, что я не люблю, когда ты ведешь себя, как ребенок.   
Дэхен съежился на своем диване, вцепился пальцами в волосы и тихо сказал:   
\- Он не сегодня-завтра к тебе придет и скажет, что больше не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего. И хрен ты его заставишь со мной петь, Гук… Он же у нас, блядь, неумолимый, хоть плачь перед ним.   
\- Положим, на поплакать перед ним у нас есть ты, - резонно начал Енгук. – Но мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь. Не думаю, что он настолько зол на тебя…  
\- И правильно делаешь, - засмеялся Дэхен, - что не думаешь… Я ему лицо разбил вчера.   
Енгук встал со своего места и задрал голову Дэхена вверх – через всю щеку тянулась парочка драных полос, и только после слов Дэхена ему стало понятно, кто и чем оставил ему этот кошачий памятник царапучести.   
\- И что, жалко не было? – усмехнулся Енгук. – Ты же с него пылинки сдувал.   
\- Было… жалко… - бессовестно красными, но сухими глазами посмотрел на него Дэхен. – Так было жалко, что убить был готов.   
Покрытые красным губы Енчжэ, которые он брезгливо облизывал, всплыли в его памяти, и ему хотелось упасть перед ним и слизывать с него кровь языком, пока Енчжэ не простит.   
Но теперь уже точно не простит.   
Дэхен вчера на самом деле в сотый раз пришел извиниться – ради Енчжэ он не поленился бы сделать это и тысячу раз, но почему-то на все его слова и клятвенные обещания никогда больше на афишировать их отношения Енчжэ только смеялся. Нервно расхаживал по комнате и планомерно добивал – сначала сказал, что той ночью согласился только из жалости:   
\- Да и кто бы не разжалобился, если ему на груди сопли размазывают?   
Потом добавил, что те два дня, что Дэхен наивно считал самыми счастливыми в своей жизни, с трудом терпел его:   
\- Мне противно было, когда ты смотрел на меня, как на игрушку. Хотелось встать и плеснуть тебе в лицо чаем.   
И на десерт оставил самое сладкое:  
\- Я на самом деле не думаю, что у нас могло бы что-нибудь получиться. Не с таким, как ты.   
Обидные слова никак не желали доходить до Дэхена, и когда представление Енчжэ внезапно закончилось тем, что он зацепился носком за торчащий в панели на полу шуруп и рухнул перед ним на колени, Дэхен скатился следом, бережно обнимая скребущееся на полу тело:  
\- Ударился? Дурак ты неуклюжий…  
Но Енчжэ от этих утешений, казалось, стало только хуже, он оттолкнул Дэхена и захныкал:  
\- Не трогай меня! Ты меня не слышишь, что ли?   
\- Слышу, - пробормотал Дэхен, отпуская его. Он не понимал совершенно ничего – он готов был убиться, лишь бы Енчжэ успокоился, но тот только затрясся сильнее и совсем уж истерически зарыдал:  
\- Ты с этой своей чертовой любовью… Ненавижу тебя… Так… унизительно…   
Услышать, что его отчаянная и нежная любовь, оказывается, унизительна Енчжэ, было в новинку. В отличие от предыдущих обвинений Енчжэ, которые казались Дэхену довольно неудачно сфабрикованными, это было другим – Енчжэ действительно плакал, когда говорил это, сжимал кулаки и беззвучно выл. Дэхену показалось, что его, как слизняка, положили под подошву и наступили – так чтобы внутренности выползли медленно, мерзко и со вкусом. Никогда в жизни ему еще не говорили ничего оскорбительнее – и он со всей отчаянной в секунду поднявшейся в нем пенной злости залепил Енчжэ по залитому слезами лицу.   
Вот только Енчжэ, к сожалению, не удержался на ногах – как в замедленной раскадровке Дэхен смотрел, как его рука смахивает с тумбочки будильник, как он разбивается, и Енчжэ падает лицом на угол.   
\- Енчжэ, прости, - пенная злость схлынула так же быстро, как появилась, и секунду спустя Дэхен уже ползал на коленях по полу, пытаясь повернуть Енчжэ к себе лицом – Енчжэ прикусывал губу, кровь останавливалась на мгновение, а потом снова расползалась по его рту.   
\- Нужно приложить лед, а то распухнет, - уговаривал Дэхен, но Енчжэ только со всей дури колотил по нему руками и ногами и орал:  
\- Убирайся к черту! Ненавижу! Мне больно из-за тебя!  
Дэхен хотел поднять его и утащить к раковине, пока кровь не закапала всю рубашку, но Енчжэ, как дикая кошка, расцарапал ему лицо – и это стало последней каплей. Бедный Енчжэ мешком полетел на кровать, попытался подняться, но не успел – Дэхен прижал его руки к изголовью, а извивающееся тело подмял под себя.   
Мысль о том, на что это похоже, пришла в голову обоим одновременно – и секунду спустя Дэхен уже размазывал кровь по чужой шее, оставляя на ней жадные поцелуи, а Енчжэ бил руками о кровать и дергался всем телом.   
Если бы кто-нибудь спросил, почему в тот момент вместо вечного желания защищать Енчжэ и носить на руках, как принцессу, ему хотелось сделать дико больно, Дэхен бы до сих пор не смог ответить – просто как-то так получилось. Как-то так вышло, что он успел почти расстегнуть на Енчжэ рубашку, когда заметил, что тот больше не вырывается – просто из его больших и удивительно красивых глаз выкатываются омерзительные огромные слезы и скатываются вниз по лицу, размывая кровавые разводы.   
Дэхен относительно вовремя остановился – но все равно ненавидел себя так, что внутри жгло углем, когда, вернувшись домой, заметил на своих серебристых волосах грязный след крови.   
Этого Енчжэ ему не простит никогда, и Дэхен, бессовестно открыто глядя на Енгука, думал, что ему впору ставить надгробие своей трагической любви.   
\- Сам виноват, - буркнул Енгук. – Сидел бы на жопе ровно, ничего бы и не было.   
Енгук не мог отказать себе в удовольствии провести некоторые параллели между положением Дэхена и своим собственным – и эту фразу про «жопу» сказал в сердцах больше самому себе, повязанному теперь терпеть Хима рядом и притворяться камнем, когда тот потягивается и футболка на нем задирается, приоткрывая кусочек голой поясницы.   
Он стащил пачку сигарет со стола, задумчиво покрутил в пальцах, а потом закурил – невероятно бесило: Дэхен хотя бы успел поскандалить вслух, а они с Химом просто постояли на набережной, поглядели на воду, и решили все так же безэмоционально и сухо, как если бы это был просто договор на запись.   
\- Я только хотел напомнить, - наконец, соизволил разродиться решением Енгук, - что мы не на честном слове работали. У вас с Енчжэ контракт, и я могу заставить вас продолжать записываться или потребовать неустойку.   
\- Что? – к очередному пинку Дэхен был не готов, и спокойный насмешливый голос Енгука прижигал почище пощечины:  
\- Мы не в детском саду, согласись. То, что вы там друг с другом что-то не поделили, меня не касается, а деньги деньгами…  
\- Друг, блядь, - фыркнул Дэхен, вставая. – Какого хера вообще вы все такие умные, один я дурак и скотина? Заебало…   
Дэхен дернул дверь, к которой с другой стороны прицепился ошалевший от подслушанного им количества мата Чунхон, бесцеремонно сдвинул мелкого с дороги и в расстроенных чувствах удалился.   
\- Чего это с ним вообще? – Чунхон захлопал глазами еще быстрее, когда заметил с ядовитым удовольствием затягивающегося сигаретой Енгука. – Это он тебя так, что ли?   
\- А это когда пытаешься как лучше сделать, всегда так получается, - невесело усмехнулся Енгук. – Я сказал ему, что не позволю им с Енчжэ разбежаться, потому что у них контракт и все такое… Как думаешь, я не прав?   
\- Я… - Чунхон попытался сначала поставить себя на место Енчжэ, который, по всему выходило, не любит, потом на место Дэхена, который любит так, что глаза режет, и не смог придти ни к какому конечному выводу, печально пробормотав: - Я не знаю.   
\- Вот и я не знаю, - усмехнулся Енгук. – А решать-то что-то надо. Правильно, не правильно – кто там разберет.   
Чунхон без веселья почесал шухер на голове и молча положил перед Енгуком толстый конверт с бумагами – еще одна грань взрослости, о которой он представления не имел: когда абсолютно ни в чем не уверен, но должен заставить себя выбрать. 

%

Енчжэ действительно заставил себя придти – на следующий день после Дэхена. Когда он здоровался с ребятами, ему показалось, что все уже все знают – не только о том, что они подрались с Дэхеном (красноречиво разбитую губу никуда не спрячешь), но и том, как он лежал зареванный под главным вокалистом и думал, что ему уже не выбраться. Вся эта гадость неприятно царапала спину под рубашкой, и ему казалось, что держащаяся вот уже несколько дней температура заставляет его бредить: Химчан взглянул на него безразлично (Енчжэ еще не знал, что безразличие теперь второе имя Химчана, и это нормально), сострадательный Чоноп вздохнул сочувствующе и предложил чаю, а Чунхон глянул на него с явной неприязнью и отвернулся к окну.   
Енчжэ отказался от чая и тихо постучал в кабинет Енгука – не говоря уже о доканывающей его второй день слабости, вот так придти к Енгуку и заявить, что он больше не желает иметь ничего общего с Дэхеном и всеми ими, кого считал друзьями, до кучи, было сложновато.   
\- Он говорил, что ты придешь, - вместо приветствия сообщил Енгук. – Как мило с вашей стороны.   
\- Енгук, не… - замученный Енчжэ со всей своей усталости хотел попросить просто не издеваться над ним сильнее – он же просто рухнет тут на пол, и выносить его наружу будут уже санитары.   
\- Чего «не»? – невозмутимо спросил Енгук. – Посочувствовать тебе или что? Так он не так тебя украсил, - Енгук кивнул на разбитую губу, - чтобы от одного взгляда на тебя слезы лились.   
\- Мне и не надо, чтобы лились, - огрызнулся Енчжэ. – Просто разреши мне уйти.   
Енчжэ выглядел так жалко, что Енгук против воли свирепел все сильнее – все то, что он не мог высказать Химу, хотелось выплеснуть в разбитое личико Енчжэ. И еще поржать при этом.   
\- На что поспорим, ты сам его довел? – продолжил свою мысль Енгук. – Что надо было ему сказать, чтобы он ТЕБЯ ударил?   
\- Знаешь, - Енчжэ зло сощурил глаза, - это не твое дело. Если у тебя проблемы, не надо вымещать злость на мне.   
Енгук подумал, что тихоню Енчжэ не зря считали башковитым парнем, но даже этот вывод не усмирил его раздражение – он снова потянулся к пачке с сигаретами, ставшей за каких-то полтора дня прекрасным заменителем всех его «друзей», и ответил:  
\- Сдался ты мне, чтобы я на тебе еще что-то вымещал.   
\- Я тебе ничего не сделал, чтобы ты так со мной разговаривал, - холодно напомнил Енчжэ.   
\- Ага, конечно, - хмыкнул Енгук. – Был у нас один святой, теперь два… Как тараканы плодитесь, - шутка, на взгляд Енгука, вышла просто умопомрачительная – и он заржал, давясь сигаретным дымом.   
Енчжэ ничего вообще не понимал – ни почему Енгук такой злой, ни почему все шишки теперь огребает он.   
Отсмеявшийся Енгук прокашлялся, а потом мечтательно улыбнулся, словно его посетила гениальная идея:  
\- А насчет твоего ухода… Иди-ка с Химом поговори. Расскажешь ему свою историю, я уверен, ему понравится. Вот как он решит – так и будет.   
Енчжэ снова ничего не понял, но ему показалось, что Енгук решил сделать его неразумной пешечкой в какой-то своей игре с Химом.   
\- Эй, постой, - Енгук окликнул Енчжэ уже у дверей и протянул ему стопку бумаг. – На, заодно и это ему передашь. 

%

\- Что это за бумаги? – осторожно спросил Енчжэ, когда Химчан, казалось, совсем остекленел над бумажной стопкой и продолжал читать одну и ту же строчку уже добрых пять минут.   
\- А? – Химчан почесал нос и рассеянно улыбнулся. – Помнишь, ты спросил, чем Енгук собирается со мной расплачиваться?   
\- Ну, - кивнул Енчжэ.   
\- Поскольку я ему больше никто, он посчитал оригинальным заплатить так, - Химчан ткнул в бумагу и дружелюбно пояснил: - Я теперь совладелец этой студии. Щедро, вполне в духе Енгука, да?   
Енчжэ начинало корежить от этой иронии.   
\- Так зачем ты ко мне пришел? – спросил Химчан, наливая кипяток в чашку. – За советом или поплакаться?   
\- А если поплакаться, ты что, слушать будешь? – пошутил Енчжэ. Но Химчан так искренне пожал плечами:  
\- А почему нет? Смогу заменить Енгука даже на должности слезовытирателя, - что Енчжэ рассмеялся. – Нет, серьезно, ты жалко выглядишь. Если хочешь, можешь рассказать, от меня по сплетням не утечет.   
И Енчжэ действительно рассказал – но не потому, что искал сочувствия. Ему просто хотелось узнать, что обо всем этом думает Химчан – если бы его стал осуждать еще и Хим, ему бы в самом деле осталось только признать, что он дурной, купить ружье и застрелиться.   
\- Понимаешь, - Енчжэ сидел над остывшим чаем, и держался за голову, - мне неприятно, когда он на меня так смотрит. Мне неуютно с ним, я боюсь. Я не хочу, чтобы я перестал быть сам по себе и стал в ваших глазах его подружкой. Мне правда его жалко, хоть он мне лицо разбил, но когда я его вижу, мне хочется убежать и не слушать, как он говорит, что меня любит. Пусть это странно, но мне кажется это настолько… унизительным, что хоть плачь.   
\- Мда, - задумчиво отозвался на эту пестрящую отрицательными «не» речь Химчан.   
\- И вот что мне теперь делать? – Енчжэ поднял на Химчана грустные глаза и дожидался ответа.   
\- Ну… - Химчан искренне пытался наскрести в своих мозгах чего-нибудь путного и разумного, чтобы помочь со всех сторон, как осенний листок, гонимому Енчжэ, но выходило маловато: - Во-первых, Енгук ни в чем не виноват. Если вы разбежитесь, ты его крупно подставишь.   
\- И тебя тоже, - хмыкнул Енчжэ. – Забыл что ли, ты теперь с ним наравне.   
Химчан поморщился, отхлебнул остывшего чая, и продолжил:  
\- Во-вторых, как бы пафосно ни прозвучало, твое сердце – это твое сердце. Ты не обязан отдавать его кому-то из жалости или чего-то подобного, что бы о тебе ни стали говорить.   
Енчжэ выразительно прокашлялся – и в самом деле звучало до ужаса слащаво. По крайней мере, пока тебя не приложат лицом о тумбочку и не бросят на кровать.   
\- В-третьих, - Химчан поднял глаза на Енчжэ и моргнул пару раз, - я последний человек, у которого стоит спрашивать совета.   
Енчжэ не стал спрашивать, почему – Енгук и так уже прозрачно намекнул насчет «святош». Значит, Хим тоже отказал ему? Интересный вырисовывался расклад, но какой-то неутешительный…  
\- Знаешь, хреновый из тебя утешитель, - в конце концов сказал Енчжэ. – Вроде ты на моей стороне, а вроде и против, не поймешь.   
Химчан тихо посмеялся – наверно, привилегию вытирать сопли все-таки стоит оставить Енгуку. Впрочем, что до самого Енгука – раз он отослал Енчжэ к нему, значит, хотел, чтобы он поддержал его? Или чтобы занял позицию, прямо противоположную его мнению? И что он будет делать, когда они окажутся по разные стороны? Енгук, ответив отказом на просьбу Енчжэ и Дэхена, пытался сберечь свои деньжата или надеялся помирить их? Если еще неделю назад Химчан без раздумий дал бы ответ, то теперь он начинал сомневаться в бескорыстности устремлений Енгука.   
\- Черт, все стало каким-то слишком сложным, - вслух пожаловался Химчан. – И… мерзким.   
Енчжэ сочувственно изогнул бровь – вот уж он-то точно в этом не сомневался, все тело до сих пор горело язвами поцелуев Дэхена.   
\- Я не готов сейчас ответить, - наконец, сказал Химчан. – Если через неделю не передумаешь, я, так и быть, тебя поддержу.   
Енчжэ насмешливо покивал пару раз – дерьмище полное: даже Химчан на его стороне не потому, что считает правильным, а потому, что у них с Енгуком теперь, как у зарядов, разная поляризация, и им надо держаться на противоположных сторонах проблемы, чтобы не скатиться в откровенный скандал. 

%

Химчану показалось, что он расслышал в студии женский голос – он толкнул дверь и столкнулся нос к носу с девушкой с гитарой за плечами, в тяжелых мужских ботинках, но с тонкими запястьями.   
\- Знакомься, Хим, - позвал Енгук. – Это Микки, наша будущая звезда.   
Химчан разглядывал «будущую звезду» со все большей неприязнью: черные колготки, поверх короткие шорты, куча браслетиков и вьющиеся волосы – просто охуенное сочетание стиля подземки с жеманным женским очарованием.   
Вполне во вкусе Енгука – ему всегда такие нравились.   
А Енгук невозмутимо продолжал, показывая гостье свое царство:  
\- Там записываем, тут обрабатываем… - и, оглянувшись на все еще стоящего у дверей Химчана, добавил: - Я подумал, что раз уж с Дэхеном и Енчжэ вышел такой пиздец… Ой! – Енгук поспешно закрыл рот ладошкой, девчонка похихикала. – Прости, пожалуйста.   
Химчана трясло от отвращения – как бы ни было ему на самом деле похрену на шекспировскую трагедию вокалистов, за то, что Енгук позволил себе так пренебрежительно отозваться о них перед ЭТОЙ, Химчан хотел его ударить.   
\- Ты где ее взял? – его резкий вечно хриплый голос не нес в себе ничего обнадеживающего, но Енгук будто бы не заметил, ответив:   
\- В метро.   
Химчан насмешливо покивал – настолько в духе Енгука, что тянет блевануть: опять подобрал какую-то шваль под ногами и собирается оттереть до блеска.   
\- Как думаешь, Хим, если бросим работать над диском Дэхена и Енчжэ, за сколько сможем записать новый?  
\- А? – когда новая знакомая Енгука обернулась, его окатило волной запаха от копны ее длинных волос. – Он ушел? 

%

\- Ты куда собрался, ночь на дворе?   
Дэхен неохотно развернулся к матери и чмокнул в лоб:   
\- Не волнуйся, мам, я не пропаду.   
\- Опять эта твоя загадочная любовь? – улыбнулась женщина.   
\- Нет, - Дэхен посмотрел на носки ботинок и с еще большей неохотой ответил: - с ней все кончено, - а потом захлопнул за собой дверь.   
\- Кончено, значит?   
Закрывшаяся дверь вряд ли ответила бы на вопрос, но спросить все равно было нужно, хотя бы у пустоты. Потому что даже несмотря на реакцию сына, хотелось верить, что еще не все потеряно. Если бы Дэхен прожил столько же, сколько она, он бы тоже знал, что ничего никогда не кончается просто так.


	4. Where's the luv that you promised me

\- Everything! For EVERYTHING a reason! – раздраженный Химчан складывает пальцы у рта, высовывая язык между зубами, чтобы эта за стеклом на наглядном примере научилась произносить английский звук [Ɵ]. – Ты не в состоянии это запомнить?   
Енгук хохочет, когда экспрессивный жест Химчана заканчивается тем, что он смахивает со стола стаканчик с кофе, и закидывает в рот порцию орешков.  
\- Не подавись, - желает Химчан, выходя за салфетками.   
Микки за стеклом трет глаз рукавом кофты и тихо всхлипывает.  
\- Забей, - советует Енгук. А потом ржет еще веселее, мелко сучит ножками и сжимает кулаки, изображая праведный гнев: - Форэврессин!  
Вернувшийся Химчан замечает на щечках вокалисточки яркий румянец, но не знает, что это не от слез, а от хохота. 

%

Даже интересно, почему все так получается…  
\- Учитель! Енчжэ!  
Енчжэ вопросительно приподнимает бровь, снимая очки и аккуратно складывая их рядом с журналом – две его студентки застенчиво переминаются с ноги на ногу перед ним, одна поправляет короткую юбочку на стройных ножках, другая прижимает к груди здоровенный словарь – был бы он без придури, эта наивная попытка охмурить его девчачьей мимимишностью, возможно, что-то бы в нем и затронула, но бедняжка Енчжэ только вздыхает: вот оно, началось. Если первые недели две вверенный ему второй курс (гуманитарного, между прочим, института – 99,9% студентов составляют девушки, слишком привлекательные для того, чтобы заниматься математикой) только заискивал перед молодым преподавателем, то теперь, кажется, его начинали пытаться по-тихому клеить.   
\- Что-то было непонятно в лекции? – вежливо интересуется Енчжэ. – Можете почитать учебник, там все подробно написано.   
\- М-м-м, нет, - та, что посмелее и в короткой юбке, отрицательно мотает головой, а потом хитро глядит на него, наклонив хорошенькую головку: - Енчжэ, нам показалось, - вторая со словарем увлеченно кивает, поддакивая, - что мы видели вас вчера в «Нион».   
\- Вы обознались? – с улыбкой предлагает свое решение проблемы Енчжэ – то, что он ночами таскается по клубам, точно не пойдет ему плюсом в карму перед заведующим кафедрой, но девчушечки отчего-то отказываются сойтись на неправдивом консенсусе.   
\- Но это же были вы! – короткая юбочка топает каблучком, а вторая добавляет: - Сидели молча, такой грустный, и смотрели на сцену.   
\- Боже ж мой, - упрямство собеседниц заставляет Енчжэ с размаху залепить себе ладонью по лбу – еще не хватало, чтобы эти красотки заметили НА КОГО он смотрел.   
Но девчушки, вроде, вполне довольствовались тем фактом, что спалили хорошенького учителя и до корня зла докапываться не собирались:  
\- Если вы еще раз туда пойдете, можно с вами поздороваться?  
\- Да пожалуйста, сколько угодно, - сладко улыбается Енчжэ, внутри себя ползая перед алтарем собственного достоинства, кланяясь и клянаясь никогда, НИКОГДА больше не пытаться шпионить за Дэхеном.   
\- Удачного дня, учитель! Не сидите тут один!  
Енчжэ рассеянно кивает в ответ на пожелания и задумчиво меняет местоположение очков относительно журнала с левой стороны на правую: нет, ну какого хрена вообще его вчера понесло в тот клуб?   
На самом деле, это Химчан виноват… Жалея глаза Енгука, Енчжэ милосердно старался не показываться перед ним свою неблагодарную рожу, но, как бы странно ни звучало, та смешная исповедь сблизила его с Химчаном – и теперь он изредка сам звонил и предлагал выпить где-нибудь кофейка. Енчжэ с усмешечкой соглашался и, разглядывая потом Хима через стол кафешки, рассеянно размышлял о том, что ему, должно быть, тоже настоебенило таскать на себе наклейку «человека, который испортил все, что мог».   
Так вот вчера Хим ловко так повернул разговор в сторону опального Дэхена – сощурил свои хитрющие лисьи глаза и словно невзначай выронил:  
\- Заходил, сказал, что в Америку собирается.   
Енчжэ, на радость Химчана, подавился своим капучино – Дэхен? В Америку?   
Если честно, хотелось поржать: Енчжэ всегда думал, что в Дэхене похвальной человеческой целеустремленности не больше, чем в картофелине – он всегда был одним из тех, кто мог только «лечь в направлении цели». Впрочем, если подумать, по духу-то Дэхену подходил именно этот гедонистический и дегенеративный континент, и Енчжэ насмешливо фыркнул:  
\- На какие шиши?   
\- Не знаю, - Хим пожал плечами. – Сказал, что хорошо зарабатывает… - Химчан отставил свой молочный коктейль и снова бросил в него камушком: - Ты не знаешь, а парень-то популярный.   
\- Ты со мной-то в это не играй, - Енчжэ надоело терпеть эти двусмысленные взгляды, которыми Химчан тыкал в него, как в подопытную мышку, пытаясь узнать, колышет ли его хоть как-нибудь новость о том, что у Дэхена дела идут в гору, тогда как они сидят тут как два неудачника и пьют безалкогольное. – Зная Дэхена, я бы не поручился в том, что эта популярность ему на пользу.   
\- Как хочешь, - соглашаясь, хмыкнул Хим. – Но если любопытно, загляни как-нибудь в «Нион», убедись.   
\- Нет уж, спасибо, - фыркнул Енчжэ.   
Фыркнуть-то фыркнул, только беда в том – Химчан бы от души похохотал, конечно – что тем же вечером оделся понеприметнее и пошел… туда…  
И, что самое неприятное, глядя на Дэхена, который, сразу было ясно, далеко продвинулся в умении завести толпу и подарить ей, голодной, тот драйв, ради которого она и собиралась в подобных местах, он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что ему было пофиг. Дэхен прыгал по сцене, на радость толпе приседал эротично и вкусно, так что черные брюки облегали красивые ноги отнюдь не целомудренно, и на рефренах хлестал голосом с таким отчаянием, что хотелось подвывать от восторга.   
Ходячий секс просто, ничего не скажешь.   
Енчжэ думал о том, что когда-то его так же купали в обожании и восхищении, но он променял этот блеск и восторг от бита огромных динамиков на тихую и скучную жизнь университетского скромняги-преподавателя. Хотелось встать, сложить пальцами козу и на весь зал крикнуть:  
\- Кто здесь лузер? Йо-о-оу!  
Красавчика Дэхена едва ли не раздевали жадными глазами, и Енчжэ скрипел зубами, отказываясь называть того монстра, который возился в нем, ревностью – у Дэхена, должно быть, на любую погоду и настроение целый эскорт барышень, мечтающих стянуть с его плеч промокшую потом рубашку и поцарапать его спину ноготками. Или не только барышень – он же так и не узнал, то ли Дэхен всеядный, то ли только на нем одном у сексуального вокалиста снесло кукушечку.   
Енчжэ, открыв в себе мазохиста, досидел в дурацком клубе до трех утра – когда народ основательно рассосался, Дэхен, помахав ладошечкой, сбежал со сцены, а через пару минут появился перед барной стойкой. Енчжэ хорошо знал его лицо – и даже белозубая улыбка, в которой растянулся Дэхен, когда его окружили три сексапильные кобылки на каблуках, не скрыла от него то, как он устал. Заражающее весельем ржание своего-в-доску парня и по-королевски безразличный жест, которым Дэхен бросил на стойку несколько сложенных пополам купюр – Енчжэ узнавал все. Уебищное самодовольство в сочетании с какой-то до слез трогательной рыцарской щедростью – Дэхен всегда умел нравиться женскому полу, вот только никогда не понимал, насколько глупо и жалко при этом выглядит. Это раньше Енчжэ пинал его под зад, засовывал деньги ему обратно в карман и нудел в уши о добродетели – а теперь корабль Дэхена плыл желанным курсом навстречу блядским приключениям – смешок за смешком блондиночка подобралась к нему совсем близко и теперь своими страшными когтями разнимала прядки его серебристых волос. Енчжэ сворачивался в рулон со злости и безжалостно раздумывал о том, где он их – он же до сих пор с матерью живет. В машине? В отеле?   
Думать об этом было противно и почему-то искренне обидно, так что Енчжэ не стал позориться сильнее и дожидаться, когда Дэхен уйдет вместе с блондиночкой – мстительно перевернул стакан дном вверх, насвинячив на прощанье в поганом клубе лужицей апельсинового фреша, и, натянув капюшон, выбрался в рассвет на улицу.   
Знатно прогулялся, в общем – да еще и перед красотками этими засветился. Совсем благодать.   
Енчжэ взял журнал со стола, как уравновешенный и собранный человек, которого на работе не терзают посторонние мысли, проверил, погашен ли свет, закрыл аудиторию на замок и даже подергал дверь для надежности.   
И только на середине лестницы вспомнил, что забыл очки на столе. 

%

Часы на телефоне показывали половину третьего. Половину третьего дня, разумеется – и Дэхен решил, что еще слишком рано вставать. Он отполз подальше от солнечного пятна, нагревшего подушку, стряхнул упавшую на лоб слипшуюся от лака челку и закрыл глаза, чтобы еще разочек нырнуть в свой персональный бред.   
На самом деле, дрых он не так уж много – скорее, валялся на кровати, закопавшись в душное одеяло, и придумывал себе сны. Да, наверно, именно так: каждый раз, закрывая глаза, заставлял себя видеть за ними, плотно сомкнутыми, одно и то же в сотнях разных версий – в темной прихожей, в поднимающемся лифте, на солнечной кухне и ночью под фонарями…  
Целовал Енчжэ, как сумасшедший.  
Целовал так, что, когда в самом деле выбирался из кровати, челюсть нещадно болела, а в измученной похабными фантазиями голове что-то постоянно не успокаиваясь ныло.   
Большим извращенцем, очевидно, он мог бы себя чувствовать, только если бы, как в анекдоте, по ночам напяливал на голое тело плащ и поджидал случайных прохожих в темных переулках, чтобы распахнуть его перед ними с психическим радостным:  
\- Ха!  
Енчжэ не желал его знать после того, как он заставил его, беспомощного и лежащего под собой, размазывать кровь и слезы по лицу – и в этом не было никакого трагического, как любят изображать в кино, пафоса: Дэхен не сидел в одиноком кафе и не смотрел на залитые дождем окна, вспоминая милый сердцу образ. Как оказалось, в реальности неразделенная любовь выглядела всего лишь унизительно и… унизительно еще раз.   
Дэхен с ядовитым смешком вспоминал, как еще месяц назад его сознанию представлялось жесточайшим табу повоображать, как очаровательно может выглядеть только что проснувшийся Енчжэ и как забавно было бы подразнить его, сонного, поцелуем в нос – разумеется, речь в наглую шла о самом рядовом совместном пробуждении, как будто они давно и прочно вместе.   
И пусть это не объяснимо, но факт: когда милый Ежичек вытерся из его жизни, как будто ластиком, порочное сознание словно с катушек сорвалось – сон смешивался с разнузданной фантазией, и он засыпал и просыпался с желанием целовать и раздевать несчастного Енчжэ, придавливая свои телом ко всем поверхностям, которые сознание находило подходящими.   
Иногда воображение подводило и рисовало страстные поцелуи в самых прозаических местах вроде «на диване под пледом», иногда радовало, так что можно было поставить ему пятерочку с плюсиком – когда ноющее безысходное счастье от прозрачных песчинок, которые могли бы пристать к кошмарно бледным плечам Енчжэ, заставляло его провести в кровати лишние полчаса.   
С помешательством обсасывая и облизывая эти стеклоподобные крупиночки кремния, которые вонзались бы в кожу и отставали от нее только тогда, когда их потрешь пальцем…  
Воистину, поцелуи на пляже были находкой воображения.   
Помнится, Дэхену попадалась на глаза одна книжонка – не то чтобы он любил читать, просто уж больно богатым на извращения оказался писатель-японец – про мальчика, который любил разглядывать фотографии обнаженных статуй и в конце концов стал вроде как наркоманом, вроде как зависимым.   
Вот только зависимым от дрочки – он посвящал этому волнующему занятию каждую свободную минуту и, кажется, гонял шкурку до тех пор, пока не стал падать в обмороки. Последнему Дэхен не верил, ибо не представлял, что надо сделать со своей штучкой, чтобы испытать головокружение, но суть даже не в этом – мысленно целовать Енчжэ и стаскивать с него рубашку казалось таким же по масштабу извращением.   
И самый веселящий парадокс заключался в том, что вот он такой падший скотина, совершенно лишенный совести и не собирающийся прекращать радовать себя фантазиями о прозрачных песчинках – и ничего. Небо на него не обрушивается, с ума он рад бы сойти, да все никак не сходится – жизнь себе продолжается, даже на обочине.   
И сколько тут все-таки трагического пафоса – кому не лень, могут судить сами: когда Енчжэ весело ацетоном смыл себя из его жизни, желание носить его на руках и держать в ладонях его пальчики и не подумало ослабеть.   
Мерзкая, обожающая любовь колосилась и в грязи на обочине – вряд ли хоть кто-то на нее бы польстился, особенно такой недотрога и чистоплюй, как Енчжэ – но подыхать категорически отказывалась и тянулась уродливыми колючками к солнцу.   
Дэхен, недовольный ходом своих мыслей, отчего-то вдруг вместо картинок покрытой засосами шеи кормящих его мудрствованиями о цветущей в канаве любви, раздраженно перевернулся под одеялом еще раз, а потом вылез из-под него и, подопнув валявшиеся на полу джинсы, побрел в душ.   
Мыться без мыслей – тоже, видимо, роскошь непозволительная: даже в шорохе льющейся воды ему мерещится присутствие одного единственного человека, который настолько въелся в его жизнь, что он чувствует его, где бы ни был и что бы ни делал.   
Как будто половинки целого разорвали.   
Из всех вещей, вообще, зеркало, наверное, самая полезная – вроде оберега от стоящего за плечами призрака Енчжэ: когда он сушит волосы и разглядывает свою порочную рожу в отражении, надежда дохнет с агонизирующим визгом – потому что он бы и сам теперь не посмел приблизиться к ангелочку Ежику такой… захватанный.   
Поверх ничего не значащих прикосновений Енчжэ к его телу – полно других, бессмысленных и грязных, и Дэхен всерьез задумывается над тем, почему он плакал тогда, когда говорил, что не хочет его видеть, не хочет, чтобы к нему прикасались.  
Неужели отказывать так сложно?   
Ведь нет же? Просто не оставляешь телефона после и быстро одеваешься – и те, которые пострашнее, соображают быстрее тех, которые посимпатичнее, что продолжения не будет.   
Енчжэ не хватило духу выпнуть его из своей квартиры и из своей жизни, как собаку, и он плакал потому, что Дэхен – туда или сюда поверни – заставлял его делать то, чего он не хотел. Бедняжка Енчжэ просто не любил – и все его правдолюбивое нутро сворачивалось трубочкой от необходимости отвечать на все эти знаки симпатии, которые казались Енчжэ… как он там сказал? Унизительными?   
\- Дэхен! Проснулся, наконец…   
\- М-м-м… Да, мам, - Дэхен быстренько свернул провод фена и запихал его в тумбочку – от матери надо было удрать как можно быстрее, потому что он спинным мозгом чувствовал, что она уже неделю как собирается поймать его за шиворот и хорошенько отчитать за непотребный образ жизни.   
\- Нам надо поговорить, - невозмутимо продолжила мать, мягко прикрывая за собой дверь в его комнату – наивно было полагать, что она промолчит, если ей есть что сказать.   
\- М-м-м, - снова пробормотал Дэхен. – Может, выйдешь? Я так-то переодеваюсь.   
\- Да чего я там не видела, - отмахнулась маман, отворачиваясь к стене, и Дэхен вместе с ней коротко поржал, заскальзывая в трусы.   
\- Ну, можешь поворачиваться, - великодушно разрешил Дэхен, когда пятьдесят процентов неприличной наготы было закрыто.   
\- Красивый ты у меня, - мечтательно сказала мать, разглядывая его, полуголого, любящим взглядом, но тут же спохватилась – сопли жевать при этом чертенке никак было нельзя – и сурово уведомила: - Я серьезно с тобой поговорить хотела.   
\- Ну, говори, - вздохнул Дэхен, натягивая рубашку.   
\- Дэхен, милый, - когда мать начинала добавлять к его имени «милый», Дэхен серьезно напрягался – это ласково словцо значило, что мать уже не переубедить и ее точка зрения так и останется единственно правильной, - будь добр, найди работу и прекрати шляться по ночам. Если я правильно помню, у тебя где-то диплом валяется – я буду благодарна, если ты найдешь ему применение.   
\- Мам, у меня есть работа… - попытался влезть Дэхен, но его не очень-то и вежливо прервали раздраженным взмахом руки:  
\- Певичка – это не работа, это смех один. Сколько ты сможешь на этом продержаться? Год? А потом что? Ты надоешь своим поклонникам, и они потребуют тебе замену?  
\- Мам, сделай одолжение, не лезь, - Дэхен, как бы уперт ни был, понимал, что мать права – и это раздражало. Да, маленькие клубные «звездочки» вроде него не горят долго, но что ему-то с того – ему от души наплевать на то, что будет завтра, и на то, что будет через год: сплошная безнадежность.   
\- Я не лезу, а предупреждаю, - еще тверже возразила мать. – Если ты сам не в состоянии о себе позаботиться, это вынуждена делать я.   
\- Нечего обо мне заботиться, не маленький, - пробурчал Дэхен, поднимая с пола вчерашнюю рубашку и принюхиваясь к вороту – от ткани крепко тащило приторными сладкими духами, и он склонен был связывать вчерашнюю дикую головную боль именно с этим надоедливым запахом.   
\- Тогда и не веди себя, как маленький, - напомнила мать, протягивая руку, чтобы забрать одежду. – Отдай, выстираю.   
Любимый сын вручил ей рубашку и, насупленный до самых бровей, молча вышел – хотелось искренне надеяться, что до него хоть что-то кроме обиды дошло, но интуиция подсказывала, что все тщетно. От рубашки крепко несло сладкими духами, и, если бы Дэхен видел недовольное выражение лица матери, то не спешил бы так радоваться тому, что почти без потерь завершил этот неприятный разговор – мягкосердечная маман, возможно, и приняла бы этот отвратительный вызывающий запах (чего не сделаешь ради обожаемого сына – даже на такое безвкусие гипотетической невестки закроешь глаза), если бы он хотя бы каждый день был одинаковый, но Дэхен, похоже, не очень-то утруждал себя постоянством…  
А это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло. 

%

\- Наш трек приняли в ротацию на радио, - весело сообщил Енгук. – Смотри, даже десяток лайков уже есть.   
Енгук повернул ноутбук, так чтобы толпе было хорошо видно циферку 16 под значком поднятого вверх большого пальца, и Химчан демонстративно отвернулся к окну – бесконечно бесило, что даже Чунхон и Чоноп прониклись этой выскочкой, которая зачарованными глазами смотрела в монитор и от нервов грызла палец.   
\- Раз дела пошли в гору, я думаю, пора скинуть им сногсшибательные фотки нашей Микки, - Енгук продолжал фонтанировать оптимизмом. – Я договорился с фотографом и студией, нас будут ждать после обеда.   
\- Вау, - в один голос выдохнули братья по разуму Чунхонопы. – А с тобой можно?   
\- Как раз об этом и хотел поговорить, - неуверенно сказал Енгук. – Концепт пластинки и фоток, соответственно, мы так и не придумали.   
Енгук почесал шею, а потом разродился мыслью:   
\- Я думаю, образ «наивной девочки с гитарой» - это слишком избито. Надо что-то такое… более вызывающее и агрессивное, зрелое и женственное.   
\- Э-э-э? – неуверенный голосок Микки свидетельствовал о том, что она (и никто из присутствующих) не понял, насколько «зрелым» должен был получиться будущий образ – с ярлычком «16+» что ли?   
\- Ну, короче, я подумал о женщине, которая держит мужиков под каблучком, - пояснил Енгук. – Народ мужского полу в восторге от таких королев, которые, - Енгук напрягся так, что едва не покраснел, - всегда дразнят, но никогда не дают. В таких не стыдно влюбляться.   
Химчан, упорно глядящий в окно, аж передернулся от такого откровения: если королева не дала, так народ мужского полу не станет утруждать себя преданностью, сразу рванет к тем, кто поближе и подоступнее – Енгук же тому наглядный пример. Впрочем, может быть, Хим слишком зажрался? Может, он на королеву-то и не тянул никогда, хоть и «не дал» по-королевски?  
\- Так что вы, парни, пойдете с нами, - ухмыльнулся Енгук братьям по разуму. – Будем манипулировать сознанием масс с помощью легкой эротики.   
\- Ага, - похихикал Чунхон. – Секс селлз.   
\- Дать бы тебе по жопе, - хмуро ответил Енгук. – Но ты прав.   
Химчан устало вздохнул и пошел к своему креслу – слава тебе, господи, в этот цирк его не наняли клоуном-фотомоделью, когда Енгук позвал:  
\- Хим, ты тоже пойдешь.   
Оскорбленно взметнувшаяся вверх бровь безмолвно спрашивала у Енгука: «С какого бы хрена?», и Енгук невозмутимо ответил:   
\- А у тебя мордашка симпатичная.   
Енгуку показалось, что смотрящие на него черные глаза полыхали, как адово пламя – и там, за языками пламени бродили тени самых разнообразных желаний: заехать ему по морде ноутбуком, расскандалиться, как торговка на рынке, расплакаться, как ревнивая старшеклассница… Енгук качнул головой и твердо, с радостью понимая, что делает Химчану больно, добавил:  
\- Это работа, Хим. 

 

%

\- Ну ты это… - Енгук смущенно почесал затылок, а потом легко хлопнул Микки по попке, заставляя ее оттопырить эту соблазнительную деталь организма посильнее, - посексульнее, что ли.   
Микки смущенно рассмеялась, Химчан фыркнул.   
\- А ты рожу попроще, - сказал фотограф, и до Хима с оскорбительным запозданием дошло, что это он ему.   
\- А не пошел бы? – огрызнулся Хим, но Енгук со своим басом его перебил:  
\- Ребят, будете дурака валять, до ночи не управимся.   
Химчан решил, что натянутая на уши улыбка – малая цена за то, чтобы поскорее выбраться из хренова душащего его воротником костюма и отмыть руки от запаха волос этой девчонки, которую Енгук с мудаком-фотографом заставляли его лапать, и покорно налепил на лицо влюбленное до самых почек выражение.   
\- Вот так лучше, - Енгук подмигнул и чуть раздвинул рубашку на груди своей самой перспективной вокалистки – два мягких шарика показались в вырезе, и Енгук поспешил убрать руки от святых мест. – Продолжаем!  
\- Тебе не тяжело? – робким голоском, подпинывавшим желание Химчана нарушить шестую заповедь «Не убий», спросила Микки, опуская ножку в ботиночке на грудь лежащего на полу с закинутыми за голову руками Чунхона – мелкому выпала участь изображать положение влюбленного поклонника «под каблучком» буквально, и, судя по его довольной мордахе, его в открывавшейся снизу на стройные ноги перспективе все устраивало.   
\- Да ты можешь на него сесть, он только рад будет, - ревниво заметил Чоноп, держащий букет роз.   
\- Еще лечь предложи, - пробурчал Чунхон к неудовольствию Химчана: с тех пор, как в студии появилась эта особа, все разговорчики так или иначе сводились к тому, что мужское студийное население, в общем-то, было бы не прочь замутить с Микки, и даже скромненький раньше Чунхон совсем оборзел и не стеснялся вот так бесстыже огрызаться.   
Возможно – всего лишь возможно – что эти трое вели себя, как мартовские коты, только потому, что находили забавным соревноваться между собой за внимание вокалисточки и, вообще, были перманентно счастливы нежным женским влиянием на холостяцкую студийную жизнь, но Химчан искренне не понимал – неужели эти вот смехуечки стоят того, чтобы вьюнком стелиться перед существом настолько бессмысленным и бесполезным, каким казалась ему Микки.   
\- Рот закрой и в камеру смотри, - посоветовал Химчан Чунхону.   
Затвор фотоаппарата отщелкивал целую вечность, миллионы секунд Химчан терпел все эти «Повернись», «Улыбнись» и «Рожу проще, мать твою», и когда уже решил было, что за христианское смирение вот-вот ангел небесный спустится за ним и заберет в райские кущи, расслышал тихий шепоток жертвы своей непримиримой нетерпимости:  
\- Химчан, за что ты меня ненавидишь?   
\- К Енгуку ревную, конечно, за что еще, - делая постное лицо, соткровенничал Химчан. Мордашка Микки удивленно вытянулась, и Химчан заржал, испоганив кадр: - Нет, на самом деле потому, что ты ничего из себя не представляешь, и Енгук зря сыплет бисер перед свиньями.   
За «свинью» Микки обиделась – это как пить дать – но Химчан был уверен, что перед Енгуком и парнями она не станет портить свой образ наивной простушки и просто затаит до поры. 

%

\- Классные фотки получились, - уверенно сказал Енгук. – Дня через два их обработают, и можно даже рекламу заказать.   
\- А нам? Нам скинешь? – Чунхон сделал просительное личико.  
\- На кой тебе черт? – возмутился Енгук. – Я за них заплатил и ничего не собираюсь тебе так просто отдавать.   
\- Как на кой ему черт? – поддержал смешок Чоноп. – Он нас с Химом отрежет, фотку на аву поставит и будет болтать, что встречается с девушкой старше себя. Это теперь модно.   
\- Да пошел-ка ты, - обиделся Чунхон.   
Химчан слушал этот бред, тянул свой коктейль с текилой и бесконечно скучал – по алкоголику Дэхену, с которым всегда было весело пить, и по лапочке Енчжэ, который ругался, как криминальный элемент, когда они напивались в доску.   
Эх, были времена - не то, что теперь: даже Енгук, казалось, перевелся на безалкогольное топливо, и редкие сборища после работы стали походить на воскресные утренники в детском саду.   
Бесконечно раздражало.   
Только он один и пил как раньше.   
\- Спасибо, Енгук, - улыбнулась Микки. – Ты так много для меня делаешь, а я иногда забываю благодарить.   
Блядство.   
Химчан же не мог ошибиться – ведь эта Микки и правда пустышка, и все ее улыбки – сплошное лицемерие. Или, может, просто может быть – она в самом деле вот такая, робкая и ранимая – настоящая, а он так бесится только потому, что этот расклад для него самого будет самым унизительным. Разве не станет ему больнее, если он признает, что Енгук между ним самим и ей, выбрав ее, принял правильное решение: она не только составит с ним прекрасную (читайте между букв: неголубую) пару, она еще и ко всему прочему прекрасный друг и с личика просто загляденье. Химчан давеча сказал, что она ничего из себя не представляет – и теперь за эти слова было почему-то обидно и стыдно: каждое существо на этой планете, в которое вдохнули жизнь, хоть что-то да значит, хоть чем-то да ценно – и, по правде говоря, грешно такими злыми словами гасить искру божью…  
Химчан встряхнул головой, с ужасом ей, посвежевшей от встряски, вспомнил свою последнюю мысль – и по градусу пафосности мысленно произнесенной речи понял, что надрался ой-ей как.  
Быть единственным пьяным среди трезвой молодежи угнетало, и он уныло отставил опустевший стакан на пузатенькой ножке: Микки перед ним потерла плечи и нахохлилась, Енгук среагировал:  
\- Замерзла? – и Химчан, как умственно отсталый, наблюдал за тем, как Енгук и Чоноп будто наперегонки стягивают с себя куртки: Енгук управился быстрее и, накинув свою кожанку на Микки, показал Чонопу язык – мол, на, сосунок, получи.   
\- Охм… - Химчан случайно вздохнул вслух, догоняясь еще одной смертельно ядовитой мыслью: Енгук не помнит. Ничего не помнит – ни как так же, тогда, на набережной, отдал ему свою куртку, ни как они стояли вдвоем, глядя на воду – и никого важнее друг друга не было. Химчан искренне считал, что Енгук все забыл, что страдает унизительно, как брошенная школьница, один он – и тихо ненавидел себя за это. – Кароче, я пойду, наверно…   
Химчан, пошатываясь, выбрался из-за стола, демонстративно не заметил обеспокоенный – вот ну нифига себе, какие мы вдруг стали заботливые – взгляд Енгука и со всем еще не почившим в нем достоинством удалился в дальние ебеня.   
Продолжать пить. 

%

Громкий звонок заставил Енчжэ вздрогнуть – он с неудовольствием взглянул на часы, показывавшие половину двенадцатого, и поплелся к двери. Когда он поднял трубку домофона, в нее сказали:  
\- Я пья… - а потом послышалась какая-то возня, недовольное бурчание и мяуканье(?!). Енчжэ на короткую секунду даже показалось, что это Дэхен – шуточки вполне в его духе – но такого просто не могло быть… Его подозрения развеялись вместе с нетрезвым голосом Химчана, который сказал: - Я пьяный, открывай, пожалуйста.   
Енчжэ разочарованно сказал:  
\- Да… - и нажал на кнопку, но от двери почему-то так и не отошел, дожидаясь, когда в нее постучат.   
Химчан стоял на пороге, держась одной рукой за косяк, а второй прижимал к себе грязного белого кота – его вымазанная какой-то серой пылью непонимающая морда высовывалась из расстегнутой куртки Химчана, а глаза глядели преданно и грустно, словно говорили: «Я не знаю, что я делаю на груди у этого человека, пожалуйста, спаси меня».   
\- Извини, - заплетающимся языком вывел Химчан, - что пьяный… Домой пойду – повешусь просто… - Хим извлек из-за пазухи перепуганного кота и вручил Енчжэ: -На… - а потом принялся оглядываться по сторонам: - Где у тебя тут?...  
\- Диван? – спросил так и не отошедший от шока Енчжэ, заглядывая в глаза то коту, то Химу. – Ванная?   
\- Ва… - Хим сделал странный жест рукой, словно пытался удержать внутренности в себе, и Енчжэ догадливо отпрыгнул от него, дернув дверь слева от себя: в проеме двери нежным белоснежным фарфором сиял унитаз, и Енчжэ ткнул в него пальцем:  
\- Туда, - позволяя Химу наедине насладиться обществом белого друга.   
Хим выполз из ванной минут через десять, и Енчжэ так же без слов сострадательно указал ему на диван – Химчан свернулся на нем крендельком, обняв длинные ноги, и через секунду отключился.   
\- Дела… - задумчиво пропел Енчжэ, поглядывая на кота, которого все еще держал на руках. Кот делал большие глаза и разве что не кивал согласно.   
Енчжэ накормил животное Хима, чем мог, плеснул ему молока, снова проявил излишнее сострадание к своему ближнему, накрыв крендель на диване пледом, и, переодевшись в пижаму, как маленький дурачок понес кота с собой спать. Уложил его, довольного и нестерпимо грязного, поверх одеяла, и гладил по жесткой от пыли шерсти, вслушиваясь в благодарное урчание: ко всему прочему, спину кота украшала еще и полоса зеленой краски, и Енчжэ до зуда в пятках было любопытно, где же это страшноватое со всех сторон животное обрело Хима и как… как вообще Химчан умудрился надраться так, что на ногах едва стоял? И те слова про «повешусь» - что они должны значить? Неужели безразличный Хим вовсе не такой безразличный на самом деле? Может быть, ему надо помочь?..  
Енчжэ совсем дураком не был и понимал, что упиться в стельку просто от плохого настроения Хим не мог – наверно, что-то крупно его тревожит, раз он даже кота где-то отыскал, чтобы не оставаться одному, а потом и вовсе попрал свою гордость до того, что пришел к нему.  
Енчжэ от чистого сердца хотел бы его поддержать, но что-то подсказывало ему, что все это нелепое пьянство как-то связано с Енгуком – и от этой мысли даже руки опускались. Единственное, что не поддается разуму – любовь, и Енчжэ не считал себя вправе вмешиваться в те вопросы, в которых уже блестяще доказал свою некомпетентность. 

%

Химчан проснулся с утра, с трудом разлепив один глаз – и обозрел не особо чистый красный ковер перед диваном. Красный ковер мыслительной цепочкой соединился с образом негодующего Енчжэ, и Химчан поморщился – слава богу, с памятью все было в порядке, чего, похоже, нельзя было сказать о голове: от уха до уха внутри нее словно протянули нагревательный элемент, и спиралька услужливо припекала пропитанные алкоголем мозги.  
Бедный Химчан стянул с себя плед и со вздохом опустил ноги на пол – черт, как же мутило. Да еще и эта помойка во рту…  
На кухне что-то громко звякнуло, и Химчан побрел на звук – благодарить хозяина за оказанное гостеприимство и выслушивать нотации, на самом деле, в праведном гневе очень неразборчивого в методах и выражениях Енчжэ… Мог и свиньей обозвать, если что, и сковородой по лицу заехать.   
К большому удивлению Химчана, Енчжэ выглядел как само благодушие – сидел на коленках на полу, скармливая тонко порезанные кусочки колбасы какому-то страшному коту, и счастливо улыбался, когда дожравший кот принимался вылизывать ему пальцы.   
\- Ты че, кота завел? – спросил Химчан, устало плюхаясь на табуретку.   
\- Ты совсем охренел? – усмехнулся Енчжэ. – Допился? Ты же мне сам его вчера принес.   
\- Че? – тупо переспросил Химчан.   
\- Ниче, - передразнил Енчжэ. – На вот, общайся со своим зверем.   
Енчжэ поднялся с пола и всунул Химчану в руки грязную тушку снова поникшего духом кота – коту очевидно нравился Енчжэ, а с Химчаном он ничего общего иметь не хотел.   
\- Фу, бля… - в сердцах сказал Химчан, рассматривая животину повнимательнее. – Какого хрена он зеленый?   
\- Да я-то откуда знаю? – Енчжэ было уже порядком весело смотреть на Химчана, который, очевидно, воспринимал провалы в памяти как обидную подставу и мрачнел все сильнее. – Сносишь к ветеринару, он выстрижет. Заодно глаз проверит – он у него гноится… И еще изо рта пахнет… И лысина на хвосте на лишай похожа.  
\- Фу! – после упоминания о лишае Хим поспешил попрощаться с котом, спихнув его с коленей, и, брезгливо вытирая руки о штаны, поинтересовался: – Нахрена мне кот-инвалид?   
\- Когда ты полюбишь его, - ласково сказал Енчжэ, продолжая догоняться, - тебе станет все равно, нет у него глаза или половины хвоста… Или ты вчера изволил нажраться и припереться ко мне из-за человека, который похож на ангелочка?   
Химчан представил себе Енгука, часто-часто машущего белыми крылышками – хотелось застрелиться, если честно.  
\- На скотину он похож, - пробурчал Химчан, поджимая под себя ноги – эх, как же наивно было думать, что Енчжэ откажет себе в удовольствии поиздеваться над ним.   
\- Да ладно, - примирительно сказал Енчжэ. – Кота я тебе все равно не отдам… - а потом добавил мечтательно: - Назову его Жертва Любви Алкоголик Ким Химчан…  
Глаза Химчана болезненно выкатились, и он хотел уже было возмутиться, когда Енчжэ ласково протянул:  
\- Химча-а-ан… - и мерзкий котяра повернул к нему башку, выжидательно уставившись своими мутными серыми глазами. Кот ждал, что Енчжэ снова будет кормить его колбасой, но Химчану все равно было до ужаса обидно – неужели он и впрямь заигрался в эту свою любовь и стал похож на этого облезлого потасканного кота?   
Даже Енчжэ так думает…  
\- Ладно тебе, - сжалился Енчжэ. – Пьянство не выход и все такое, сам знаешь, что я должен тебе сказать.   
Химчан вздрогнул, когда Енчжэ бросил на стол упаковку с капсулами – кристаллики внутри пересыпались из одной половинки в другую, и ему захотелось расплакаться, когда Енчжэ добавил:  
\- Любовь-не любовь, а в первую очередь всегда останешься должен себе… Пей давай, башка болеть не будет.   
Уныло выдавив парочку сине-белых капсул на ладонь, Химчан запил их остывшим кофе из кружки Енчжэ и вслух подумал:  
\- Теперь понимаю, за что он тебя так любил.   
\- А? – Енчжэ в секунду понял, о ком говорит Хим, но из всех разговоров на свете – этот был ему искренне не нужен.   
\- Сил свинских не хватает тебе спасибо вслух сказать, - пояснил Химчан, - так что хочется просто обнять и чмокнуть в щечку.   
\- Хах, - невесело усмехнулся Енчжэ. – Думаешь, раз он меня перед всеми поцеловал, я уже и девочкой стал?   
\- Неа, - Хим помотал головой. – Ты это всегда ты и есть, и с тобой хорошо… Никогда не думал, что ему надо было просто быть рядом, а поцелуи – это так, по привычке?   
Разбитая некогда губа тихонько, но неприятно заныла, и Енчжэ вспомнил – как думал, что не переживет, если Дэхен не остановится. Об ЭТОМ он даже Химу никогда не рассказывал, так что даже не надеялся, что Химчан поймет, когда ответил:  
\- Не думаю, что это так. И не думаю, что мы должны это обсуждать.   
Химчан тихо качнул головой, не собираясь спорить, и вернулся к недопитому кофе Енчжэ.


	5. Не забывай меня

Химчан, запирая за Микки дверь, улыбнулся ей самой дружелюбной за четыре месяца улыбкой – издеваться над проигравшим было не в его правилах – вытащил из холодильника два пива, нашел в енгуковском плейлисте трек позагадочнее и поэлектроннее и пошел ставить точку в этой безобразной истории, которая высосала из них всех уже весь сок до самой шкурки.   
\- Наслаждайся, - Енгук удивленно приподнял бровь, но запотевшую банку с пивом все-таки взял.   
\- Знаешь, - Химчан уселся на стол и принялся сверлить взглядом интимный полумрак, собирая по оробевшему телу похожие на вату клочочки храбрости, - серьезно хочу с тобой поговорить, без всяких там обид и иносказаний.  
\- Ну так поговори? – голос Енгука, медленно отпивающего свое пиво, прозвучал на удивление спокойно, и Химчан бросил на него косой взгляд – даже если Енгука, как огромную секвойю в Йеллоустонском парке, этот разговор не колышет, он уже не может позволить себе отступить. Те слова Енчжэ о том, что, что бы ни делал, всегда останешься должен себе, тогда прочно въелись в его похмельную голову – он как мог открещивался от них, пытался взять себя в руки и перестать мелко подличать юной протеже Енгука, старался казаться таким же холодным, как только что брошенный в коктейль прозрачный лед, но от себя, видимо, не убежишь: каждый шаг, сделанный назло себе и Енгуку, казалось, только сильнее стягивал веревки на руках, глубже топил в бессмысленном вранье – и теперь напряжение достигло предельного значения.   
Очень хотелось на свободу.   
\- Хорошо… - медленно проговорил Химчан. – Тогда скажи, пожалуйста, без вранья… Ты же знаешь, как я ее ненавижу, видишь прекрасно, как она меня раздражает, все понимаешь, почему… - Химчан сморщился: он мог составить стопунктовый список всех невыносимых, по его мнению, привычек и особенностей Микки, но почему-то перед Енгуком все равно выходил один обиженный и бессмысленный детский лепет.   
\- Неверно, понимаю, - снова подал голос Енгук. – Если бы я нашел не ее, а кого-то другого, думаешь, что-то бы изменилось? Разве дело в ней?  
\- Не знаю, - Химчал помотал головой. – Но я так больше не могу. Можешь говорить, что у меня нет совести, нет никакого права ставить условия после нашего договора, но я искренне хочу сказать только одно – это мой предел.   
\- И что? – по слишком хриплому, взволнованному голосу Хима Енгук догадывался, что сегодня он и впрямь серьезен – выбросил свой пуленепробиваемый фейс спецагента и голый без своего ехидства приполз попросить о жалости – но что Енгук должен был делать с этим обнаженным змеенышем? Снова позволить обвиться вокруг шеи, а потом услышать эти «Нет, я не могу, это неправильно»? – Что я, по-твоему, должен сделать?   
Хима бесконечно огорчало, что Енгук не желал сдаваться – будто рукой его отодвигал от себя подальше, и даже лицо недовольно хмурил, словно ему неприятно разговаривать разговоры с лжецом и эгоистом Кимом Химчаном. Это казалось внезапным поджопником судьбы – Химчан ведь искренне считал, что будет достаточно одних его повинных слез, чтобы вернуть того, прежнего Енгука, который хотел быть с ним несмотря на все «но», который над черной безмолвной рекой зажимал его рот пальцами и говорил те слова, от которых странно чисто плакалось. Химчан думал, что достаточно вытянуть перед миром руку, в которой зажато тяжело бьющееся, кровоточащее сердце – и его страдания выкупят ему прощение.   
Как оказалось, даже в двадцать пять не поздно прощаться с иллюзиями.   
\- Ничего не должен, - тихо сказал Химчан. – Мне – ничего не должен. Просто скажи… ответь, как я просил, честно – я все пойму – зачем она тебе? Зачем тебе эта девушка?   
Химчан ожидал услышать все, что угодно – но только не этот циничный ответ:  
\- Жить-то на что-то надо?   
Енгук сделал еще один глоток пива – и закрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку кресла.   
\- Так она для тебя… просто бизнес? Ничего больше? – осторожно уточнил Химчан.   
\- Ты дурак, что ли? – вслух пожаловался Енгук. – Еще одного признания от меня хочешь?.. Все-таки немного грубо отказывать мне, а потом допытываться, люблю ли я тебя еще.   
\- Я не… - начал Химчан, но Енгук оборвал:  
\- С того дурацкого вечера ничего не изменилось. – Енгук тихо пошевелился на стуле, опускаясь ниже. – Я даже думал, что ты такой совершенный, потому что никогда не был моим, что ты мне нужен как игрушка, и, если бы я мог поиграть тобой, ты бы мне быстро надоел.   
Химчан молча сидел на столе и раскачивался взад-вперед, пока чужие слова с запозданием укладывались в голове.  
\- Я каждый день эти четыре месяца смотрел на тебя и видел твою злость и твою обиду. Поверь мне, ты не самый славный человек на земле, и, будь уверен, я ненавижу тебя каждый раз, когда ты срываешь свою злость на ком-то.   
Амплитуда раскачиваний Химчана достигла максимума, когда он понял, как глупо выглядел в глазах Енгука – как будто ребенок, злой и жестокий – и что Енгук на самом деле гораздо умнее и терпимее, чем может показаться, потому что ни разу за это время не повелся на его провокации. Енгук только смеялся над ним… хотя стоило бы просто вытянуть ремень из джинс и выпороть.   
А не продолжать это бесконечность за бесконечностью.   
\- И самое смешное в том, - Енгук фыркнул, - что все твои грешки никак не могут пересолить это славное блюдо, которое во мне варится. Он становится все кошмарнее на вкус, но я все равно давлюсь и запихиваю в себя ложку за ложкой.   
\- А? – Химчан завозился на своем столе, потому что последняя фраза была слишком енгуковской – странноватое сравнение, отталкивающее какой-то неприятной бытовухой, лишенное романтики и пафоса и тем крепче застревавшее в мозгах, потому что в этом весь Енгук: в нем все настолько крепко устроено, что, даже плюнув ему в эту тарелку, можно немного погодя придти к нему и быть уверенным, что он в конце концов простит. Парадокс по-настоящему сильных людей – они всегда протянут тебе руку, потому что знают, в чем настоящая цена. Демонстративные обиды ничего не стоят, гордые «ты мне не нужен, без тебя справлюсь» - просто слова, а четырехмесячная изоляция – не точка в разговоре. Тихая улыбка наползает на губы Химчана, когда он понимает, что все еще не наплевал в еду Енгука достаточно, чтобы его прогнали раз и навсегда, что Енгук все еще молча ждет его под последним фонарем у поворота…  
И в этот раз у него нет ни капли гордости или здравого смысла, чтобы не броситься за ним вслед.   
\- Енгук, - вкрадчиво начинает Химчан, пододвигаясь на столе ближе к креслу, - послушай, давай исправим все это? Один шаг с тебя, один с меня? Микки все поймет, если ты откажешь ей.   
Енгук открывает один глаз и смотрит на него взглядом, который Химчан, к своему страху, не может прочитать… Но его слишком захлестнуло мыслью, что сделать все хорошо – на самом деле не намного сложнее, чем наточить карандаш – и он продолжает:   
\- А я поговорю с Дэхеном и Енчжэ. Енчжэ не откажет мне, я уверен. Все будет как раньше – только мы вшестером. Ты же тоже этого хочешь?  
Енгук никогда не думал, что жизнь в принципе позволяет «вернуть все, как было» - нет у нее такой опции, вода течет, и даже если войти в поток в том же месте, поймать старое счастье за хвост не выйдет. Кроме того, Химчан не знал, что, пока он занимался Микки, ему казалось, что он выбрался в дырку в воздушном шаре – работы было много, работать было интересно, работа требовала хитрости и отчаянной соображаловки: парочка Енчжэ-Дэхен в определенных кругах пользовалась популярностью, и их не надо было учить, как вести себя, чтобы очаровать смотрящих ли на них, слушающих ли – как Енгук и говорил, странноватые отношения между ними вносили свой вклад в их манеру петь, а голос Дэхена и вовсе сочился влюбленным ядом, как дерево по весне, которому отрезали ветки. Енчжэ и Дэхен были куда взрослее семнадцатилетней Микки, но Енгуку все равно нравилось учить ее не бояться, поддерживать уверенность в своем голосе и вцелом тащить весь их тухлый кораблик на себе в светлые воды – удовлетворение от достижения более сложных целей тоже было большим.   
Енгук за эти четыре месяца подрос, и теперь Химчан хотел, чтобы он состриг себе то, что наросло. Впрочем, это все не имеет никакого отношения…  
\- Я этого хочу, - медленно отвечает Енгук – и это не вранье, - но разве ты не понимаешь… Они не смогут больше петь вместе. Не друг для друга. Как бы я ни хотел помирить их, это только между ними. Даже если ты привяжешь Енчжэ к микрофону, он найдет способ убежать.   
\- Наверное, ты прав, - неохотно соглашается Химчан. – Но даже если так, мы ведь не они. Мы все еще можем попробовать только для себя…  
\- Я именно это и предлагал тебе четыре месяца назад, - Енгук пристально глядит в черные глаза – он слишком хорошо знает Хима, от него можно ожидать всего, чего угодно: сегодня он скажет «Да», а завтра это «Да» обрастет такими условиями, что станет походить на «Нет». – Теперь ты согласен?   
\- Да, - Химчан осторожно улыбается – своей смелости. Тому, что больше ничего не значат все опасения, все, о чем предупреждал разум четыре месяца назад, все, что пугало – оно не исчезло, просто осталось где-то за границей темноты, которой обросла эта комната.   
Он так нечасто позволял себе сказать «Да, я этого хочу».   
\- Так не пойдет, - усмехается Енгук – ему в самом деле кажется, что Химчан снова на своей наивной волне, что мягкий блеск в пушистых ресницами глазах – лишнее доказательство тому, что Химчан думает, что он в детском саду и они сейчас делят игрушку. – Твое «Да» значит, что мы снова будем напиваться вместе, а Чоноп будет уверен, что мы лучшие друзья?   
\- Нет, - Химчан протянул это соблазнительно тягуче, как будто нить карамели – посекундно в голове темнело, и склизкие пятна будто прыгали на стенки черепа и чмокались в нее вопросами: «Что будет, если ты сделаешь это?», «Никто ведь не узнает, да?», «Тебе же двадцать пять, что тут такого?» и «Ты же хочешь, ты же знаешь, что он тоже хочет?».   
Химчан наклонился и неуклюже сбоку прижался губами к чужим – успел захватить горький вкус пива – и снова уставился на Енгука.  
Енгук молчал – только палец на подлокотнике коротко приподнял и тут же опустил.   
\- Ты сказал, что если я сделаю хоть шаг… - напомнил Химчан. – Это не шаг, это прыжок.   
\- Иди сюда, - хрипло ответил Енгук, опуская банку с пивом на пол.   
Химчану казалось, что он совсем отупел, когда поставил колени на кресло по бокам от Енгука и сел на него, приближая лицо к его лицу – смотреть в глаза казалось невыносимо голо и беззащитно, и когда Енгук потянулся к нему снова, он повернул голову, подставив вместо губ шею. Поцелуй пополз к вороту футболки, Химчан положил ладонь на бок Енгука – рука будто онемела и не слушалась, ощущение чужого тела пугало, но завораживало – и он потянул ее вверх по ребрам до лопаток.   
Он впервые погладил Енгука…   
Прикоснулся к его телу так, как никогда не касаются друзья, как не должны прикасаться парни – это оказалось на порядок сложнее, чем просто сказать «Я люблю тебя», и, наверное, умнее всего просто позволить этому случиться…  
Когда Химчан мотнул головой, подставив ему шею, Енгук подумал, что он испугался – и ему так не хотелось пугать его еще сильнее. Он тихо спускался губами по шее и, только дойдя до ворота футболки, осмелился положить руки Химу на спину – судя по тому, как Хим вздрогнул, ему до сих пор было страшно. Енгук не умел давить на тех, кого любил, и делать это с Химом, который не может избавиться от неловкости и страха, ему не хотелось – он хотел было отпустить тело в своих руках совсем, сказать, что поверил, что Химу ни к чему себя заставлять, когда Химчан как-то совсем странно изогнулся, сложил шею почти под углом и прошептал на ухо:  
\- Пожалуйста, только не думай обо мне плохо.   
А потом поцеловал – и заскользил по нему руками, потек горячими ладонями под рубашку, прижался и вытянулся, будто хотел, чтобы его тело гладили. Шумно дыша над ухом, притянул согнутым локтем за шею и коротко целовал вдоль виска, раздразнивая желание сорваться и искусать тонкие непослушные губы.  
Енгук понял, чего он добивался. Когда он уже хотел сдать назад, Химчан нажал на газ.   
Потому что отдаваться надо бесстыже – или не отдаваться вовсе.   
И Химчан забыл про стыд – приподнимался на его коленях, позволял гладить крепко обтянутую джинсами задницу и прохныкал что-то жалобное, когда Енгук задрал его футболку до лопаток, вжав голым животом в себя. Химчан был красивым до дури, а теперь, скормив голодным поцелуям скромность, вытягиваясь под гладящими его руками тонкой талией, в полумраке студии, где звуки соединяющихся губ и шорох одежды казались громче безразличной музыки, превратился в оживший соблазн, и Енгук не был уверен, этот ли человек, сейчас бесстыже массирующий его ширинку задом, когда-то высадил дверь вип-комнаты и укусил идиота Юно за палец, чтобы спасти его.   
Химчан был целой вселенной, и не было другой такой, которую Енгук любил и хотел бы больше.   
За два шага до дивана Енгук успел содрать с себя рубашку и почти закончил с Химом – тому упалось коленями по бокам от ног Енгука, когда с него с него стянули футболку, чуть не оторвав руки и взлохматив волосы.   
\- Как это, быть снизу? – хриплым голосом игриво спросил Химчан, нависая на руках над Енгуком и коленом раздвигая его ноги.   
\- Узнаешь, - пообещали в ответ.   
Только гладить Хима по голой спине уже сводило с ума, пальцами натягивать кожу до тонкой боли, а потом отпускать, оставляя на пояснице красные следы – особая грубоватая нежность, на которую вдохновляет Хим.   
Запах и терпкий вкус то ли одеколона, то ли геля для душа, который губы собрали с кожи на плечах.   
Полуголый Химчан наклонился, изогнув спину дугой, и прижался губами к соску – не то чтобы всерьез ласкал, не то чтобы просто придуривался. Растянул ладонь на голой груди, там, где должно быть сердце, прислушался, улыбнулся…  
Как ребенок.   
\- Ты уверен? – спросил Енгук, когда чужая рука поползла по животу вниз и замерла на ремне.   
Химчан кивнул, наклонился и поцеловал снова. Оторвался, так и забыв убрать руку со щеки, и уставился в глаза – словно внутрь заглядывал, далеко, до самого дна. Енгук с усмешкой подумал, что никогда не видел у него такого взгляда – в черных-черных глазах одно сплошное счастье – и притянул его к себе, заставив опуститься на грудь.   
\- Неужели я добился тебя?   
«Неужели так просто быть счастливым, Хим? Почему так долго пришлось идти к этому?»  
Химчан щекотал его шею волосами и, как дурачок, водил пальчиком по ребрам.  
«Хи-и-им… »  
\- Только, пожалуйста, уж отделайся от этой девчонки. Терпеть ее не могу, - услышал Енгук.  
Химчан приподнялся на локте и выжидательно взглянул на него.   
«Хим, ну почему… Почему тебе нельзя верить?»  
\- Нет, - сказал Енгук. – Я же тебе сказал, жить на что-то надо.   
Химчан фыркнул, спустил ноги с дивана, нашарил в темноте свою футболку и, шлепая к выходу, натянул ее на себя.   
Енгук даже пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы его остановить. 

%

Дэхен задумчиво покрутил в пальцах маленький пакетик с таблетками – а потом положил его в карман. Натянул капюшон толстовки и вышел через служебную дверь во двор – музыка через стены клуба слышалась низким гудением, а когда он смотрел на пустое темное небо, в котором висела одна желтая луна, ему начало казаться, что во всем мире никого больше нет.   
Только он один – да преследующий его призрак Енчжэ.   
Дэхен присел на корточки, вытянул из кармана пачку с сигаретами и закурил – заплеванный, покрытый окурками асфальт перед глазами очень художественно подходил настроению, сценаристу и постановщику можно было поставить пять: желтый недоступный Енчжэ висел на небе в окружении звезд, а он сам обрастал грязью здесь, в миллионе километров «не дотянуться».   
И почему весь его свет клином сошелся на этом человеке, который не был ни самым красивым, ни самым добрым, ни самым умным из всех его знакомых? Почему, если уж ему так приспичило влюбиться в парня, сердцу безразлична безупречная истинно азиатская красота Химчана? Почему было ему не втрескаться в добряка Чонопа и не пригреться рядом с ним? Почему волна справедливого и верного Енгука бесспорно определяется внутри него как дружеская, и только одно имя Енчжэ заставляет сбиваться все радары – и он как потерявший управление самолет летит носом в землю, хватается руками за воздух и надеется, что сможет поймать Енчжэ за запястье до того, как из иллюминаторов от удара выскочат стекла.   
Почему-у-у…  
Почему он не может забыть его, почему этот болезненный бред сутками в его голове, растет, как опухоль – Енчжэ, Енчжэ, Енчжэ. В запахе его одеколона в толпе, в каждом прохожем, чей цвет волос тоже похож на медвежью шкуру, в отражениях стекол – его насмешливые, понимающие глаза. Длинные ресницы с игриво загнутыми концами схлапываются на секунду, мечтательная и грустная улыбка появляется на губах – а потом Енчжэ отворачивается и смотрит на небо, по которому тянутся белые следы самолета, который скоро упадет.   
Кислотный бред…   
Если бы можно было выжечь память о Енчжэ кислотой – возможно, у издырявленного ожогами было бы больше шансов выжить, чем у того, кто в зеркальных дверях лифта и на стенках бокалов видит человека, смотрящего на небо.   
Ему часто думается, что, возможно, он просто самовлюбленный эгоист – ему просто «надо» Енчжэ. Как маленькие дети в супермаркете ложатся на пол и бьются в истерике, выкрикивая «купи куклу-у-у», так и он вцепился в Енчжэ потому, что его хотелка не знает границ и ему, в общем-то, наплевать, хочет ли кукла, чтобы он стал ее хозяином и что подумает толпа, видя, как он молотит кулаками по полу.   
Недавно кто-то из зала крикнул ему «Aishiteru», и он едва ли не рассмеялся в микрофон – нет, не над глупенькой японской поклонницей, над собой: на основании чего человек делает вывод, что влюблен в кого-то? Почему маленькая японочка решила, что любит его, не зная о нем ничего, кроме имени? Почему он решил, что Енчжэ будет достаточно услышать его признания, чтобы почувствовать то же?  
Что он вообще знает о Енчжэ? Он предложил ему все, что у него есть – а вдруг Енчжэ уже знает, чего хочет, и это «все, что есть» ему безразлично? Он никогда упоминал, что горит желанием обзавестись семьей – насколько Дэхен знал, у его родителей была какая-то своя грязная история с изменами, и, как надо было догадываться, Енчжэ ее глубоко переживал, поэтому и вырос не принадлежащим к категории тех полоумных, которые в восемнадцать курят с беременной подружкой, а в двадцать просят родителей посидеть с внуками, пока сдают экзамены. Но все же нельзя было думать, что, на первый взгляд безразличный к девушкам, Енчжэ не мечтает лет через десять воскресными утрами выгуливать спиногрызов в парке. Он просто хорошо знает себе цену, и, насколько не привлекают его накрашенные глупышки, которых он «бросал» после пары свиданий в университете, настолько же бесперспективен в глазах Енчжэ и он сам: не самая умная и не самая талантливая певичка в городе, развращенная богемной жизнью знаменитости и знающая толк только в дорогих часах.   
Растирая окурок по зашорканному асфальту, Дэхен подумал о том, что сильно умным никогда не был. Хитрым – да, наглым – скорее всего… Но Енчжэ, в общем-то, никогда не смотрел на него свысока. Дэхен думал, что это потому, что он прошел фильтр Енчжэ, что он победил естественный отбор, что он, как в дикой природе, завоевал свою самочку и может теперь красоваться петушком перед остальными лузерами. А вон оно как оказалось – Енчжэ его никогда через этот самый фильтр и не пропускал. И когда той лунной ночью он сам в него полез, как в мясорубку, оказалось, что он все делает не так – слишком пристально смотрит, когда рядом люди, слишком много розовых соплей наматывает на кулаки, когда они вдвоем… Целоваться на чьих-то глазах – неприлично и унизительно, обсуждать грудь девчонки из клипа – пошло, бросать официанту мелочь – некультурно, обосрать кеды парня с немытой башкой – снобизм.   
Возможно, Енчжэ бросит свои замашки классного руководителя, если влюбится по-настоящему, вот только он сам к тому времени, наверно, зарастет грязью в сточной канаве.   
Скрип тяжелой двери пугает Дэхена – но из нее появляется девчоночка, в которой страшен только жестокий макияж и татуха с пауком на плече. На ней белый передник с бейджиком, и Дэхен соображает, что где-то ее видел – наверно, помощница бармена. Девчоночка закуривает тонкую вонючую сигаретку, смотрит на него и тихо говорит:  
\- Тихо тут как-то… Даже пугает.   
Дэхен согласно кивает, щурясь на луну, у которой очертания застывших мертвых морей отчего-то похожи на профиль Енчжэ.   
\- Вы… - девчонка неуверенно трет асфальт носком ботинка. – Вас ведь Дэхен зовут?   
\- Неа, - со смешком отвечает Дэхен, поднимаясь на ноги. – Дэхен только с микрофоном. А для друзей я Хуйня-На-Ножках… Приятно познакомиться, - Дэхен по-шутовски кланяется и исчезает за дверью.   
Дехен думает, что в туалете его никто не найдет – достает свой маленький пакетик, кладет таблетку на ладонь и включает воду… Ему кажется забавным, что его напрягает то, что придется запивать ЭТО водой из-под крана – как будто минералка чем-то помогла бы ему, как будто ему уже не все равно.   
\- Вот ты где, - раздается голос менеджера из двери. – Обыскался тебя, думал, ты уже ушел.   
Маленькая белая таблетка улетает с ладони в сток раковины, кружится недолго и исчезает…  
\- Слушай, я подумал, ты все равно против не будешь… Этот шведский сноб Олаф все-таки согласился отыграть сет в нашем клубе завтра, и босс сумел уговорить его на живой вокал. Мы в один голос пели ему, что ты лучший, так что ты уж не подведи, - Дэхен оскалился на свое отражение в зеркало, когда его стукнули по плечу. – Там мрачный дабстеп, слажать, в общем-то, не на чем… но сам увидишь, я отослал все тебе на почту. Ну, ты согласен или как?   
\- Еще бы я отказывался, - широко улыбнулся Дэхен. А потом тихо добавил: - Я ж охуенное прибыльное поющее мясо.   
\- Чего? – зашедший в кабинку менеджер не услышал окончания фразы.   
\- Ничего, - громко сказал Дэхен. – До завтра.   
\- А… Да, до завтра. 

 

%

Ен-чжэ…  
Когда они в университете изредка заглядывали на футбольное поле, Дэхен любил развлекаться тем, что подкрадывался к Енчжэ сзади и натягивал трусы от формы ему до подмышек. Енчжэ краснел от злости и потом лупил по нему мячом и ногами так, что оставались шикарные фиолетовые синяки. Енчжэ вообще никого не боялся, и хоть со своим ростом был едва ли не последним коротышкой в команде, не стеснялся ловить оленей-футболистов за шивороты и толкать в грязь. Ну а те в ответ толкали его – ну блоха же, сам нарывается.   
Поэтому с тренировок Енчжэ обычно возвращался грязный, как собака – и долго потом торчал в душе. Дэхен сидел на скамеечке и зевал, дожидаясь его, а он выходил, замотанный в полотенце, с каплями воды на плечах, и вытирал пальцами ресницы – почему-то именно этот жест до сих пор в памяти: как безымянный скользит по веку, выдавливая сырость из щетки густых черных ресничек.   
Белый маленький диск на ладони снова гипнотизирует Дэхена, и он надеется, когда проглатывает его, что сырые махровые ресницы растворятся в «кислоте». Проходит две минуты, три – но Енчжэ в полотенце все так же улыбается ему и показывает синяк под коленом, поднимая ногу на скамейку в раздевалке университета, который он закончил год назад.   
Дэхен невесело усмехается и идет на выход, раздумывая над тем, почему он до сих пор не забывает текстов песен, которые поет – кажется, единственная после Енчжэ вещь, которую он способен удержать в памяти.  
\- Дэхен! – вездесущий менеджер снова ловит его за рукав серебрящегося рыбьей чешуей пиджака, и Дэхену начинает казаться, что он похож на маленькую акулку с большим набитым денежками брюшком. – Пойдем, представлю тебя Олафу… Он не такой уж стремный парень, как мне сначала показалось.   
\- М? Кто не стремный? – Дэхену кажется, что менеджер говорит слишком быстро, проглатывает слова – половина до него не доходит точно.  
\- Швед этот… - менеджер смотрит на него слишком пристально и недоверчиво. – Ты что, забыл что ли?   
\- А, нет-нет, я все помню, - отмахивается Дэхен, надеясь, что по ситуации все равно разберется, чего от него хотят – а пока пусть тащит его серебристую рыбью шкуру, куда ему хочется.   
Швед оказывается огромным белобрысым мужиком с льняными глазами и трехдневной щетиной. Дэхен жмет ему руку, и его пугает то, какой холодной она оказывается. Внезапное головокружение заставляет его выдернуть ладонь и схватиться за висок – пальцы разъезжаются на дырке в голове, а Олаф обеспокоенно спрашивает свое бесполезное:  
\- Are you okay? Can you sing?   
Дэхен поспешно трясет головой и сыплет такими же бессмысленными:  
\- Fine, doesn’t worth a worry.   
Не рухнет же он на сцене, в самом деле. Она же питает его, как земля легендарных титанов. Швед качает головой и молча отходит за пульт.   
\- Десять, пора начинать, - говорит менеджер. – Свет!  
В темноте Дэхен выходит на сцену, только зеленые блики проекторов пугливо ползают по толпе перед ним, которая тоже вся похожа на рыбок – серебристых, золотых… кислотно-зеленых, как туника блондинки в первом ряду. Швед отыгрывает вступление, света становится больше – народ в зале приветствует гуру дабстепа пронзительным свистом.  
Дэхен догадывается, что Олаф с васильковыми глазами не даром ест свой хлеб, когда ему начинает казаться, что все по периметру сцены начинает мелко дрожать от низких басов. Бегунок на эквалайзере, должно быть, опущен до самого низа – потому что тихая вибрация чувствуется даже под подошвами ботинок… И она пугает Дэхена. Кошмарный шорох, словно размолотый лед трясут в стакане, выползает из темноты, зеленые блики неоновых лучей мешают спрятаться от него и выгоняют на середину сцены – Дэхен понимает, что это паника, что если это не прекратится через секунду, его мозг потечет через уши…  
Но пугающее биение льда о стеклянные стенки стакана прекращается раньше, чем Дэхен успевает упасть на колени и зажать уши руками – теперь из динамиков тянется просто густой тяжелый звук, который мерцает, как старая лампа, какой-то спиралью вокруг базовой частоты. Этот отрезок все повторяется и повторяется, и Дэхен вслушивается в него так же зачарованно, как другие люди смотрят на круги на воде от брошенного камня – хочется опустить голову в это гудение, чтобы низкая частота, как при чистке металлов, отбила от стенок черепа вржавевшие в нее отпечатки ненужных людей.   
Дэхен слышит позади себя какое-то ругательство, которое не может разобрать – с запозданием до него доходит, что это, должно быть, шведский так странно звучит. Он оглядывается назад, и по недовольному лицу Олафа понимает, что тот отыгрывает один и тот же паттерн уже в который раз, дожидаясь, когда же он, наконец, соизволит вспомнить, что должен петь.   
Дехен пару минут назад думал, что никогда не забывает текстов – да и как их забыть, если весь трек только одна и та же строчка, которая и так тоскует внутри постоянно:  
\- Remember me… yea-yea-yea-yeah…  
«Remember» звучит отчаянно и безнадежно, все равно что плакать перед Енчжэ, вытянутое гласной «me» - как будто голым ложишься на ледяную воду и еще пару минут держишься перед тем, как тело онемеет и пойдет ко дну…  
«До того, как я сдамся, до того, как смирюсь с тем, что ты не полюбишь никогда… а потом ледяная вода на целую вечность запечатает мой голос, и ты до конца дней будешь его слышать и знать, что никто и никогда не любил тебя сильнее…»  
\- Remember me-e-e…  
Дэхен взмахивает рукой, будто тонет, в последний раз.  
Чей-то голос произносит:  
\- Oh, God…

 

\- His skin burns… Maybe he needs a doctor…  
Какие холодные руки…  
Дэхен медленно открывает глаза – перед ним стоит этот высоченный швед, раздраженный менеджер за ним открывает мобильник…  
\- Боже, ты очнулся. Ты так напугал нас…Тебе же не нужен врач, правда? – еще никогда раньше этот человек так не раздражал Дэхена своей суетливостью и лживым беспокойством о ближнем.   
Дэхен приподнимается на диване, расчесывая волосы пальцами и пытаясь вспомнить то последнее, что возможно – но в голове только тяжело гудят мерзкие басы и кислотно-зеленая туника мельтешит перед глазами.   
\- Нет, конечно. Мне не нужен врач.   
Врач только поможет Чон Дэхену скатиться на самое дно, туда, где пьяницы, безработные и… наркоманы.   
\- Тогда, м-м-м… Может быть, ты сможешь продолжить? Попробуй встать, давай я тебе помогу.   
Дэхен чувствует, как все вокруг все еще шатается – стоять он может, думать – скорее всего нет.   
\- Все в порядке, - чтобы улыбаться, оказывается, требуется вцепиться пальцами в спинку дивана. – Я могу…  
Швед с небесно-голубыми глазами смотрит на него слишком пристально, и Дэхен думает, что он догадался если не о смысле разговора, то о причине его обморока.   
\- He can’t continue, - тихо говорит Олаф. – That’s cruel.   
Дэхен не понимает, почему он выгораживает его перед менеджером – ему же не нужна жалость, он ее не заслуживает.   
\- Я думаю, Олаф прав, - наконец, соглашается менеджер: пальцы вцепившегося в диван дрожащего Дэхена значат для него прямой убыток, но позволить ему дважды упасть на сцене, наверное, еще большая оплошность. – Вызвать тебе такси?  
\- Нет, я сам, - Дэхен торопливо поднимает руки вверх, заверяя, что ему ничего не хочется больше, чем остаться одному – но без поддержки дивана его снова качает, и он спотыкается.   
Швед ловит его за запястье и поддерживает:  
\- You can’t stand. You’re too weak.  
Наверное, в голове Дэхена шестеренки совсем отказали – потому что еще ничего в жизни его не раздражало больше, чем беспричинная жалость этого голубоглазого шведа. НЕ МОЖЕТ он его жалеть!  
\- Просто пусти меня! – Дэхен с силой выдергивает руку – и снова едва удерживается на ногах. Он знает, что Олаф его не понимает, и с чувством выругивается: - Гребаный швед! Пошел к черту!  
\- Что с тобой случилось? – фыркает менеджер. – Мог бы быть и благодарнее – это он тебя сюда принес.   
В этот раз глаза Дэхена замирают на Олафе с сожалением, но он говорит только:  
\- Мне все равно, - толкая дверь в коридор.   
Ему хочется только одного – снова сбежать отсюда за границу отчаяния, где ему показалось, что Енчжэ в ледяной воде поймал его руку. 

 

Енчжэ стоит перед ним в длинном плаще и смотрит прямо в глаза – так, как он всегда хотел. Боже, как же он ненавидел его рассеянный взгляд, которым он разглядывал котиков на планшете, девочек в юбках на улице, вывески на английском в Сеуле, номера машин, мусор под ногами… Енчжэ смотрел своими игрушечными глазами на все, что угодно – кроме него, и хотелось подойти к нему сзади и закрыть лицо ладонями, чтобы он вспомнил, что есть только он.   
Длинный пояс плаща Енчжэ шевелится от ветра, волосы цвета вишни в шоколаде падают на лоб – Енчжэ снова поворачивает голову и смотрит на небо, внимательно изучая складки темно-синих облаков.   
\- Ты теперь останешься? Я могу взять тебя за руку, пожалуйста?   
Енчжэ усмехается и шевелит руками в карманах, будто говорит: «Попробуй, подойди».   
Один шаг, другой, третий – Енчжэ не становится ближе.   
Только рука… натыкается на что-то бесконечно холодное, под пальцами шершавая черная краска, оставляющая запах металла.   
Дэхен поднимает голову и долго смотрит на стеклянный шар уличного фонаря: он горит так невыносимо оранжево, так невыносимо раздражающе – полоска неба на востоке совсем светлая, его свет больше просто не нужен. Такой же раздражающе бесполезный, как он сам.   
Енчжэ в плаще кивает: «Да, правильно».   
А потом наклоняет голову набок и улыбается: «Идем дальше?»  
\- Стой! Перестань убегать! Хоть раз… позволь прикоснуться к тебе.   
Енчжэ вздыхает и пожимает плечами, словно сожалеет о том, что Дэхен такой бестолковый и беспомощный – и даже протягивает руку, вынимая ее из кармана: «Раз не можешь дотянуться, значит, недостаточно хочешь»…  
Дэхен закрывает глаза на минуту – он хочет, он может. Он сделает.   
Два шага вперед – и уши режет визжащий скрип тормозов.   
Почему-то становится очень больно.   
Силуэт Енчжэ тает на бледно-желтом куске неба, вишнево-шоколадные волосы стираются в слепящем свете, пока губы на прощанье беззвучно двигаются, произнося непонятное:  
\- Remember me…


	6. My music's not dead

\- Его вещи все еще здесь? – любимая серая толстовка Дэхена с надписью «NBA» до сих пор лежит на стуле… Вот на столе еще и его коричневая кружка с медведем и даже планшетник… Енчжэ надавливает на клавишу включения – но пыльный экран не загорается. Должно быть, его не заряжали с тех пор, как Дэхен ушел, и Енчжэ с горьковатой усмешкой думает о том, что вот так исчезают люди – от толстовки больше не поднимается тепло, маленький компьютер безнадежно разряжен, а никому и дела нет. Енчжэ знает, что Химчан не поддерживает связь с Дэхеном, парочка мелких, скорее всего, тоже, а у Енгука он не хочет спрашивать – интересно, был ли Дэхен вообще нужен кому-то кроме него самого?   
От всего этого веет такой нестерпимой тоской, что Енчжэ поспешно отворачивается от мертвого планшета – Химчан сидит на спинке дивана и болтает ногами, глядя на него, как курица, сбоку:  
\- Можешь взять и отнести ему. Ему теперь все равно заняться нечем, наверно, целыми днями с тоски дохнет…  
\- Что? – Енчжэ хватает секунды, чтобы догадаться, что он один опять чего-то не знает. – Почему ты так говоришь?   
\- Да повеселишься разве, - Химчан усмехается, - в…   
\- Не говори ему, - перебивает Енгук. Химчан коротким вопросительным взглядом глядит на него, и Енгук повторяет: - Просто не говори ЕМУ.   
\- Не очень-то и хотелось знать, - спокойно кивает Енчжэ, хотя внутри него все просто бесится: Енгук не упускает шанса пнуть ему побольнее и даже, когда они остались вдвоем, соизволил объяснить, почему. «Не понимаю, как можно просто взять и выкинуть человека, которым дорожил, на улицу, а потом забыть о нем с концами, как ты. Это больше, чем жестокость», - сказал Енгук.   
Енчжэ складывает в пакет одежду, за которой и пришел, и, прощаясь, большими просящими глазами смотрит на Чонопа – единственный человек, который не станет слушать Енгука, если считает, что старший не прав.   
Чоноп действительно неслышно выскальзывает за ним вслед на крыльцо и щурится на солнце, когда Енчжэ спрашивает:   
\- Где он? Что Енгук запретил мне говорить?   
Чоноп стоит на ступенях, и Енчжэ смотрит снизу вверх на то, как хмурится его лицо, когда он неохотно говорит:   
\- В больнице он, в травматологии. Его машина сбила.   
Наверно, глаза Енчжэ становятся просто огромными, потому что Чоноп торопливо договаривает:  
\- Не, не волнуйся, с ним все в порядке, только нога сломана.   
\- Надо же, - потерянно произносит Енчжэ. – Как он так?   
Лицо Чонопа становится совсем каким-то странным.  
\- Я не знаю, пьяный он там был… или еще что-то…  
\- Пьяный? – тупо переспрашивает Енчжэ. А потом до него доходит: - Или еще что-то?   
\- Еще что-то, - упрямо повторяет Чоноп, и Енчжэ хочется залепить себе ладонью по лбу.   
Чоноп машет рукой и исчезает за дверями, а Енчжэ так и стоит на жаре и смотрит на зеленящуюся вокруг тротуара травку: рассказать кому, ведь не поверят. Никто не поверит, что он, никогда не желавший никому зла и вообще старавшийся руки в грязи не пачкать, парой слов умудрился сломать жизнь не самого безразличного ему человека. Он не сделал ничего плохого, только сказал «Нет» - а все полетело под откос, будто веревку оборвали.   
Травка, кажется, слишком изумрудна для глаз, чтобы можно было смотреть на нее не морщась, а легкий ветерок, забирающийся под рубашку, как будто прилетел из того параллельного несбывшегося мира, где они с Дэхеном гуляют под солнцем по набережной…  
И Дэхен не чертов наркоман. 

 

%

Енчжэ взбегает по ступенькам травматологического отделения, отлепляя прилипшую к потной спине рубашку – внутри приятно прохладно и после уличного солнца в глазах пляшут черные пятна. На первом этаже, очевидно, рентген – парочка родителей толкает плачущего малыша с неестественно прижатой к груди рукой внутрь кабинета, и над входом загорается красная лампочка.   
Эти детские слезы и суета дезориентируют не переваривающего больницы Енчжэ – и он с трудом находит стойку регистратуры. У медсестрички за компьютером слишком тонкие губы и злые, резко накрашенные глаза, но Енчжэ все равно спрашивает:   
\- Пожалуйста, Чон Дэхен… Как мне найти его?   
\- Три-двести шесть, - грубо отвечает медсестра. А потом бросает ему вслед: - Прямо толпами ходят.   
«Толпами ходят» неприятно оседает на плечах – будто он один из пищащих от восторга поклонников Дэхена, будто он похож на этот бессмысленный мусор, что волочится за ним – и на третий этаж он поднимается уже медленнее. В длинном коридоре почему-то полно мумий с обвязанными гипсом руками и ногами – и они все куда-то шоркают на своих двух и четырех ногах.   
Уверенности в Енчжэ становится еще меньше.   
Он ищет глазами нужный номер на палатах: двести, двести один… Перед белой дверью с надписью «206» он останавливается – но отчего-то нажимать на ручку ему совсем не хочется. 

Дэхен как раз выходил, чтобы купить себе воды в автомате – возвращаясь назад, тихо ругался, потому что держать одной рукой костыль и бутылку не представлялось возможным: хренова резьба на крышке резала пальцы, а ухватить ее за толстое пузо и вовсе никакой растяжки не хватило. Дэхен остановился на повороте коридора, там, где росла в кадке такая же изломанная, как все обитатели этого крыла, пальма – и в самом деле чуть не выронил свою бутылку.   
Енчжэ стоял перед его палатой и смотрел на белую дверь, положив ладонь на ручку.   
Дэхен не видел его четыре месяца – и его захлестнуло счастьем. Радость от того, что он сможет на него насмотреться, взять за руку, обнять, заполнила его до резинового основания костылей – и он думал о том, сможет ли доковылять до палаты раньше, чем Енчжэ поймет, что его там нет.   
А Енчжэ все стоял и стоял перед дверью не шевелясь.   
И до Дэхена короткой секундной вспышкой дошло, что Енчжэ, возможно, так и не надавит на ручку, не войдет внутрь – Енчжэ не из тех людей, что забывают все, что протягивают руку, как только человек, обидевший его, ныряет с головой в дерьмо. Дэхен соображает и то, что, раз Енчжэ здесь, кто-то, наверно, рассказал ему и том, как и в каком состоянии он сюда попал – а Ежик никогда не был склонен пачкать свои изящные лапки в грязи, даже ради…  
Да ради кого? Дэхен ему больше никто, и Енчжэ сюда, наверно, привело то самое тризлоебучее чувство долга – вот только теперь он стоит перед дверью и не знает, куда его деть: наверно, хорошо понимает, из-за кого его бывший-друг-Дэхенни теперь звезда канализации, вот только открыть эту гребаную дверь и сказать «Хей, друг, вылазь из какашек! Пойдем смотреть на лунный свет!» ему не можется, потому что ему не хочется делиться своим лунным светом со всякой вонизмой. Он будет пищать и плакать, как тогда, с разбитой губой, но если ему НЕ НАДО кого-то в его лунном мирке, он наизнаку вывернется, но выпнет его из своей зоны комфорта. Енчжэ замучила совесть – вот он и пришел, но чисто христианского радушия в нем нет ни единой гребаной капельки – и ни утешить того, к кому он равнодушен, ни спасти, он не может.   
Просто импульс не рождается – его рука так и лежит на ручке двери. Просто у него внутри для бывшего-друга-Дэхенни одна безимпульсная пустота. 

Дэхен в общем и целом довольно точно угадал, что творилось в голове Енчжэ – только надо было добавить больше стремных красок и вспомнить, что Енчжэ еще и большой любитель читать мораль. Медленно, будто нехотя, в его голове рождались великолепные мыслительные конструкции: сначала на ум пришло, что Дэхен фат и столь же прекрасен внутренне, как дитя анчоуса – и когда ему указали на дверь, естественно, он решил, что просто офигенно сможет отомстить, если станет разлагаться на глазах у публики. Типа, раз я не нужен бессердечному Енчжэ, «так не достанься ж я никому!!!» (с шекспировским трагизмом).   
И теперь, если он зайдет в эту гребаную палату и попросит Дэхена больше не есть каку, не пить каку и не тащить каку в кровать, что спросит у него Дэхен? Правильно: почему он не должен этого делать. Почему Енчжэ, велевший ему убираться нахрен со своей любовью, теперь нравоучает его, что он должен беречь хотя бы тело, раз мозгов в нем нет? Дэхен улыбнется, как Чеширский кот, и пропоет:   
\- Ежик ко мне неравнодушен? - Енчжэ даже глаза не надо закрывать, чтобы представить это.   
Однако, как бы ни было весело изображать представление в лицах, проблема от этого меньше по размерам не становится: если бы Енчжэ было насрать на Дэхена, он бы сюда не пришел, если бы ему было все равно, он не шпионил бы за ним в клубе – вот только это не любовь, это нормальное человеческое беспокойство за того, кто когда-то был ему близок.   
А Дэхен этого не поймет никогда.   
Если Енчжэ даст Дэхену понять, что ему по-прежнему не на что рассчитывать – не пройдет и три дня, как Дэхен влезет в какое-нибудь дерьмо похлеще. Если Енчжэ согласится с тем, что его забота о Дэхене основывается на чем-то таком глубоком и личном – во-первых, это будет враньем, во-вторых, тогда от Дэхена ему будет не отделаться.   
Держась за ручку двери, Енчжэ не видел абсолютно никакого выхода для себя – разве что сбежать и оставить все как есть, надеясь на то, что Дэхен не совсем еще свихнулся и хоть капля разумного застряла в складках каменной породы в его черепе. 

Чем дольше Дэхен смотрел на Енчжэ, тем сильнее ненавидел: его за бесхребетный характер, себя за то, что даже сквозь ненависть в нем тухлым огонечком вьется надежда – давай же, нажми на эту ручку, толкни дверь…  
«Просто войди внутрь – и я снова буду бегать за тобой по пятам, буду стучать костылями и щенком путаться под ногами. Хоть один раз сделай то, чего тебе хочется, а не то, чего требует от тебя это надоевшее уже чувство долга – помоги мне…»  
Но Енчжэ, наконец, решает: снимает руку с двери, в последнем жесте сомнения прикладывает кулак к губам, хмурится – а потом решительно разворачивается к выходу.   
Дэхену кажется, что последняя тощая ниточка придуманной надежды, связывавшая его с Енчжэ, оборвалась – и теперь они несутся во вселенной как два шарика из опытов по физике, в противоположные стороны. Он смеется над тем, какое он дерьмо и трус, когда торопливо цокает своими костылями, чтобы спрятаться от Енчжэ за пальмой – бледно-зеленая с рисунком листочков рубашка Енчжэ исчезает на лестнице. 

Слепящий солнечный свет на улице снова режет Енчжэ глаза – и ему так жаль забытых дома очков. Так жаль, что он трус…

 

%

Чунхону кажется, что Чоноп может танцевать под что угодно – брейк, хип-хоп и даже сопливый бритпоп – его тело, кажется, просто синхронизируется со звуком и…  
Это не описать. Это просто вдохновение – все эти движения, которые Чоноп придумывает на ходу.   
«Танец – это просто вертикальное выражение горизонтальных желаний», - приходит в голову Чунхона. Он улыбается отражению Чонопа в зеркале: смешок выходит не самый веселый, и он опускает глаза на бумажку, которую держит в руках – приглашение в сеульскую школу танцев, Чоноп получил его утром.   
\- Ты расстроился? – спрашивает Чоноп, выключая трек. – Из-за меня?  
\- А что если так? – Чунхон прячет письмо за спину и нахально улыбается.   
\- Ничего, - Чоноп пожимает плечами, а потом так же нагло щурится: - Мне просто приятно.   
\- Вот порву это письмо, и никуда ты не поедешь, - Чунхон покачивает листочком перед лицом Чонопа, но успевает убрать, когда тот пытается его выхватить. – Буду мерзким маленьким засранцем.   
\- Не будешь ты так делать, - Чоноп, на самом деле, не очень-то уверен в своих словах – Чунхон показывает ему язык и мерзко пританцовывает, делая вид, что собирается разорвать письмо, всем своим видом намекая, что он достаточно невзрослая личность, чтобы получить то, что хочется, любым способом.   
Чоноп решает, что разумнее охотиться не за письмом, а изловить самого Чунхона – и стукнуть ему по обесцвеченной башке. Резкий рывок вперед не закончился бы таким сильным столкновением, если бы Чунхон, как предполагал Чоноп, отпрыгнул от него – но младшенький только зашипел, когда Чоноп врезал ему головой в подбородок, и обмотался вокруг него своими длинными руками, приподнимая правую, чтобы вернуть письмо:  
\- На.   
Чоноп забрал самый дорогой в его жизни клочок бумаги, но Чунхон от него отлепляться как-то не спешил, а потом и вовсе наступил ему на ногу и пожаловался:  
\- Неужели ты думал, что я не понимаю, как тебе это важно?   
\- Да кто тебя разберет, - тоже пожаловался Чоноп в ответ. – Ведешь себя иногда, как маленькая зараза.   
\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, - Чунхон обнял своего «передруга» крепче и засопел ему в шею. – Так не хочу, так не хочу…  
И Чоноп внезапно рассмеялся.   
Много, много дней он не мог понять, чего от него хочет Чунхон – целоваться не лез, двусмысленных разговоров не заводил, только привычно крутился рядом почти сутки напролет да иногда смотрел странно, когда думал, что никто не видит.   
И только теперь, когда пришло время расставаться, Чоноп понял, что все это время этот тощий и длинный парень прикручивал его к себе веревочками из смущенных улыбок, детскими разговорами и своим собственным, непередаваемым чунхоновским очарованием, которому невозможно было сопротивляться. Веревочки оказались тоненькие, почти незаметные, но, зараза, крепкие – Чунхон теперь жался к нему, рассеянно стоял на его кроссовке, и Чоноп понимал, насколько дорог ему этот человек.   
\- Чего это ты вдруг смеешься? – обиженно спросил Чунхон. – Мне уже и нельзя сказать, что я буду скучать?   
\- Почему нельзя, можно, - великодушно разрешил Чоноп. А потом все-таки решил признаться: - Ты не представляешь, как хорошо мне знать, что кто-то будет меня ждать, по-настоящему будет. Что мне есть, ради кого стараться и к кому вернуться. Ведь ты же умеешь ждать по-настоящему?   
\- Умею, - сузив глаза, ответил Чунхон.   
\- Я не знаю, почему ты все это начал, - Чоноп запнулся, заглядывая в чужое лицо. – И дружба между нами такая странная или что-то еще, но я бы хотел тебе за это сказать спасибо.   
\- Пожалуйста, - тут же выпалил Чунхон.   
Чоноп снова рассмеялся.   
Он и правда собирался поцеловать в губы – но потом почему-то передумал, улыбнулся и осторожно поцеловал только уголок.   
Этот странный поцелуйчик и впрямь больше подходил Чунхону – это другие все еще думали, что Чунхон похож на кролика из рекламы батареек, жизнерадостного и дерзкого, и только Чоноп знал, что он на самом деле пасхальный заяц: капризный, пушистый и смущающийся даже от таких невинных поцелуев.   
\- Все, пошли, я есть хочу, - Чонопа снова очаровали преданно смотрящие на него наивные глазки, и он не хотел, чтобы Чунхону захотелось целоваться по-настоящему – устоит ли он тогда против чертовщины, которая заклубилась бы в Чунхоне, он и сам не знал. – И слезь с моей ноги, наконец.   
Чоноп столкнул Чунхона с себя, подошел к выключателю и погасил свет – Чунхон постоял секунду в темноте, которой, как подозревал Чоноп, все еще боялся, потом схватил рюкзак и вылетел мимо него в освещенный коридор.   
Чоноп усмехнулся и, запирая дверь, подумал о том, что, возможно, когда он вернется, и Чунхон подрастет – тогда они оба поймут, насколько на самом деле нужны друг другу. 

%

Дэхен дохлой рыбкой валялся на кровати, закинув руки за голову – он полежал уже и так, и эдак, и в позиции средней между так и эдак… Скучалось отвратительно качественно, искренне и глубоко.   
Чела со сломанной шеей, который лежал на койке у окна, вчера забрала невеста, и Дэхен остался совсем один. А ведь ржали до слез, когда пытались выяснить, кто может дальше высмотреть искоса, не поворачивая шеи – чел в «воротнике» говорил, что он жульничает и против правил поворачивает голову.   
С соседом по палате не было хотя бы никаких мыслей о Енчжэ – после того, как его зеленую рубашку сдуло из коридора, Дэхен обозлился окончательно и уперся рогом: как только ему хотелось попредставлять вишнево-шоколадные волосы и любопытные глаза-ягоды, он щипал себя за руку, дергал за волосы или стукал по лбу.   
Донт вори, би хэппи – все идет по енчжэплану: «Ты мне больше не подружка, ты мне больше не дружок, забирай свои игрушки и не писай в мой горшок».   
В дверь палаты с той стороны что-то ударилось, и драгоценное очко Дэхена болезненно сжалось – вроде, с утра ему уже зарядили укольчик в левую попу, добавки не ожидалось. Но вместо злобной (они все, что ли, которые с иглами – злобные?) медсестрички в дверях появился Енгук с пакетом в руках.  
\- Приве-е-е-ет! – возликовал Дэхен. – Слава богу, хоть кто-то пришел. Думал, на шторине повешусь со скуки…  
\- Здаров, здаров, калека, - крепкое рукопожатие Енгука, как всегда, заставило Дэхена с гримасой боли схватиться за кисть. А потом испуганно отпрянуть от белого пакета из супермаркета, который Енгук ткнул ему прямо в нос: - А я тебе фруктиков принес, бедненький ты наш. Выздоравливай, поправляйся.   
\- Спасибо, - буркнул Дэхен, скидывая пакет с яблоками в шкаф. И только когда Енгук мерзко, как гиена, заржал, он понял, что для него веселье только началось.  
\- Теперь ты можешь, - Енгук от смеха даже притопывал кедами по полу, - начинить фруктики ВЕЩЕСТВАМИ, - Енгук пробасил это слово, в благоговейном ужасе вытаращив глаза. А потом, по всей видимости, принялся сочинять рекламные слоганы: – Используйте ВЕЩЕСТВА, если в вашей жизни не хватает костылей или мозгов! ВЕЩЕСТВА – и ваша жизнь в жопе! Если вы все еще не знаете, что такое ВЕЩЕСТВА – спросите Чона…  
\- Заткнись! – Дэхен вломил ржущему Енгуку подушкой, а потом уполз под нее совсем, как ужонок, и там спрятался: было кошмарно стыдно. Енгук издевался над ним каждый раз, что приходил – и Дэхен заливался стыдным румянцем, кидал в него костылями и обещал смерть в муках, но почему-то… Стыдным было именно то, что этот эпизод, стараниями Енгука, стал достоянием общественности – а внутри себя Дэхен не чувствовал никакой вины. Ему так хотелось увидеть Енчжэ, что ему сгодился и тот, которого той ночью подарили ему (внимание! Закатываем глаза!) ВЕЩЕСТВА-А-А...  
\- Чего такой стыдливый стал? – хохотнул Енгук. – Выйдешь отсюда, снова удолбаешься?   
Дэхен понимал, что Енгук не мог по-другому – в конце концов, Енгук ему не отец и не мать, а ВЕЩЕСТВА не могли, как бы сказать, оставить его равнодушным, но, ей-богу, это уже был перебор.   
\- Не удолбаюсь, - пообещал Дэхен, выбираясь из-под подушки. А потом решил отомстить и мерзко ухмыльнулся: - Лучше скажи, почему Енгукки такой злой? Кто опять нарушил душевное равновесие нашего любимого папочки?   
\- Никто, - хмыкнул Енгук.   
\- Да ну? – Дэхен не унимался – когда было надо, он тоже мог устроить мозгу сеанс нетрадиционных сексуальных практик. – А я знаю одного пауэр рейнджера, перед которым Енгукки беззащитен, как котенок. Ким Химчан зовут.   
\- Химчан, блин, - вздохнул Енгук. – Чего тебе надо от меня?   
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Дэхен. – Скучно, хочется скандальных откровений. Сам-то я уже просто звезда грязных сплетен. – Дэхен вытянул перед собой руки, будто читал заголовок: - Пошло влюбленный в своего гетеросексуального друга алкоголик и наркоман Чон Дэхен!  
\- Ахахаха, - Енгук не смог удержаться – заржал. Нет, все-таки клоуном Дэхен был не из-за любви. Просто от бога.   
\- Кста-а-ати! – Дэхен выскребся из своих подушек и даже сел вертикально – надо же было заглянуть в глаза предателя. – Кто из вас, козлов, ему про меня рассказал?   
\- М? – правдивая морда лица Енгука не могла врать – он и впрямь был не в курсе. – Енчжэ приходил к тебе? Как пообщались?   
\- Зашибенно, - гордо ответил Дэхен. – Постоял под дверью, подержался за ручку – а потом слинял. И ни «Привет, Дэхен, я скучал», ни «Здорово, Дэхен, ты мерзкий ублюдок» я так и не услышал. То ли оскорбиться, то ли в депрессию впасть…  
Енгук подумал, что ладно, хер с ним – пусть уж лучше кривляется, чем какими-то колесами глюки ловит, а потом под колеса кидается. Енгук, вообще, поначалу подозревал, что Дэхен специально шагнул той ночью на трассу – бывший вокалистик в последнее время и впрямь выглядел как надпись «жить надоело» - и надеялся только на то, что Дэхен слишком уж дурак, чтобы научиться вязать висельную петлю.   
\- Вполне в духе Енчжэ, - заметил Енгук. – А насчет твоего вопроса – я ему точно не говорил. Кто бы это мог быть, м-м-м?   
Енгук весело подмигнул Дэхену и принялся рассуждать вслух:   
\- Тут, вообще, есть две новости, которые ты не знаешь… - Дэхен даже завозился на своем одеяле, выжидая, что такого интересного собирался сообщить Енгук. – Первая: Чунхон теперь твой преданный рыцарь, он с Енчжэ даже не разговаривает теперь... Гордись, завел раба, Ромео.   
\- Ахаха-ха, - Дэхен ржал до слез – малыш Чунхонни сделал, наконец, свой взрослый выбор и решил, кто виноватая сторона в любовной трагедии вокалистов. – Я куплю ему пиццу, когда выберусь отсюда.  
\- Ну, - хмыкнул Енгук. – Новость вторая: угадай, кто теперь закадычный друг Енчжэ?   
\- Чоноп что ли? – сделал логичное предположение Дэхен.   
\- Не угадал, - притворно вздохнул Енгук. – Енчжэ с Химом даже завели общего кота, которого зовут, кстати, Химчан. Что дальше – собака, дети или общая квартира, я не знаю.  
Смешок как-то застрял у Дэхена в глотке, когда он понял, что Енгуку уже не весело – он просто неподвижно смотрит в окно и кусает губы. Дэхен хорошо знал Енчжэ – этому чистоплюю не придет в голову вдруг по-дружески залезть в чужую кровать, потому что ему скучно, грустно, и они с Химом теперь оба вроде как отбросы общества – но ревность Енгука хорошо понимал.   
А-вдруг-блядь-что?   
\- Так что спалил тебя Химчан или наш бесхребетный друг Опчон, я не знаю, - закончил Енгук. – Хотя мне самому любопытно, знает ли Енчжэ о том, что когда тебя сбила машина, у тебя в крови плескался целый химзавод.   
\- Пошел нахуй, - снова миролюбиво донес свое пожелание Дэхен ударом подушки. – Так ты из-за Енчжэ на Хима обозлился, или я еще чего не знаю?  
\- Рассказать? – Енгук услужливо вернул подушку броском в лицо. – Твои маленькие ушки не завянут?   
\- Ну, учитывая то, что мы тут уже, как две бабы, все сплетни перебрали, не думаю, что тебе еще есть, чего стесняться, - глубокомысленно изрек Дэхен.   
\- Ну ладно, - хмыкнул Енгук. – Тогда слушай… Вот представь на секунду, лежишь ты рядом с полуголым Енчжэ…  
\- О боже, у меня уже кровь из носа, - Дэхен, как дешевый актеришка, снова упал на подушку и зажал нос рукой, останавливая воображаемое кровотечение, но глазами заблестел куда как веселее и любопытнее: получается, Енгук и Химом уже дошли до интересной стадии «лежишь ты рядом полуголый»?   
\- Угу, - кивнул Енгук, - лежишь полуголый и сопли розовые от счастья пускаешь. А потом Енчжэ поднимается…  
\- Мой мозг, - простонал Дэхен.   
\- И говорит, что, конечно, согласен с тобой потрахаться, но у него есть маленькое условие. Понимаешь, он готов переспать с тобой за то, чтобы ты выполнял его истерические прихоти! – Енгук случайно оторвал с больничного кресла кусок искусственной обивки – и теперь глядел на него с такой же приязнью, как на использованный презерватив. – Как тебе нынче цены в борделе, а? Трахаться за условия – по-моему ново, нет?   
\- Пха… - Дэхен искренне поржал над Енгуком, когда понял, что его снова прокатили, и, собственно, тела ему не досталось… или он принципиально сам не взял, оскорбленный нечистотой помыслов Химчана. – Честно, если бы это был Енчжэ… Я бы согласился евреем стать и обрезание сделать. Ты зажрался, парень, - веско закончил Дэхен.   
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, - честно говоря, такое выражение на лице Енгука Дэхен видел впервые – столько искреннего возмущения и оскорбленного достоинства. – Он же вообще ко мне полез только потому, что ему показалось, что я у него из рук уплываю. Потерять меня испугался – вот и решил дать разок, чтобы я интереса не терял.   
Дэхен поржал еще раз – потому что, по словам Енгука, выходило, что Химчан – просто заправский манипулятор, а это, хоть убей, было не похоже на правду. Хим был принципиален, как очкастый аудитор, и чист помыслами, как ребенок-аутист, и если и творил хуйню иногда – то только по призыву своего вздорного и немного бабского характера. Так что Дэхен сказал:  
\- Ты загоняешься. Попробуй взглянуть на проблему его глазами.   
\- Психолог хренов, - пробурчал Енгук. 

%

 

Енчжэ стоял на перроне и щурился на Чунхона : мелкий реветь, вроде, не собирался, но от Чонопа отлипать отказывался – они так и стояли под фонарями, обнявшись, пока Енгук с Химом молчали, а он сам пропитывался атмосферой прощания.   
Тепло, грустно…   
Пока за спиной не раздалось:  
\- Хэй! Народ! – Енчжэ уже успел забыть, сколько в этом голосе всегда было дурного сумасшедшего веселья… Как бесконечно он раздражал его раньше – и как жадно его уши вцепились в полное самодовольного пафоса: - Заждались?   
Енчжэ развернулся: Дэхен скакал на своих костылях от входа в основное здание – верный своей беспечности, в одной тонкой, несмотря на ночной холодок, голубой рубашке, все с теми же волосами, серебристыми от самых корней.   
Дэхен доскакал до них, бросил Химчану:  
\- Подержи костылики, - и нагло влез между Чонопом и Чунхоном, держась за них обоих, чтобы не приходилось опираться на загипсованную ногу. – Фух, уж думал, не успею.   
\- Нахальная ты морда, - усмехнулся Енгук.   
\- А то, - подмигнул Дэхен. – Разве я мог пропустить проводы Чонопи в большой и страшный мир.   
Дэхен беззастенчиво взъерошил волосы Чонопа и чмокнул в висок:  
\- Как с детьми расстаюсь, честное слово.   
Енчжэ видел, как крепко обнимают Дэхена в ответ Чоноп и Чунхон, видел, что лицо Чонопа расцвело от этой идиотской ласки – и подумал о том, что пару минут назад им именно этого и не хватало.   
Без Дэхена было слишком грустно – а прощаться надо легко.   
Енчжэ с тихой улыбкой разглядывал его лицо – молва гласила, что его испитая небритая харя не должна уже помещаться ни в один дверной проем, но сейчас он видел перед собой того Дэхена, которого знал всегда: шумного, веселого… Даже тяжелые часы все так же висели на худом запястье.   
Енчжэ был рад его видеть. Глубоко. Искренне.   
\- Давненько вместе не собирались, - заметил Дэхен, оглядывая сборище: его глаза внимательно прошлись по Енгуку и Химчану… и соскользнули с Енчжэ. – О, веселее стало.   
Компания подростков позади них закопошилась – а потом по перрону полетела хриплая из-за паршивых динамиков мобильника, но бодрая мелодия до жути позитивного и вместе с тем немного грустного хип-хопа.   
\- Чует моя жопа, веселые у тебя будут соседи, Оп, - пробормотал Химчан, косясь через плечо на затянутых в худи поклонников хип-хопа.   
\- Клево же, - до шизофрении оптимистичный Дэхен показал Химчану язык и принялся раскачивать попой их троицу под музыку. – Давай, Оп, покажи им в Сеуле, что ты лучший…   
«Everybody needs good music…» - единственная строчка, которую расслышал Дэхен, но и ее одну не преминул напеть.   
Енчжэ почему-то захотелось прослезиться – Дэхен заставил пританцовывать держащихся за него Чонопа и Чунхона (они бы, может, и хотели отказаться, но вынуждены были держать его за пояс – и соответственно, двигаться вместе с ним) и сам с таким увлечением вилял бедрами, что даже Химчан и Енгук в конце концов заржали и стали раскачиваться вместе с ними, заставив компанию полуросликов-подростков за спинами немного прифигеть.  
Так вот, Енчжэ смотрел на пятерых парней, невпопад и пошло, зато от души пританцовывающих под звук никому не знакомого трека из дерьмового динамика – и ему хотелось плакать и смеяться. Дэхен умудрился одним своим присутствием разогнать траурное настроение и даже в том, что самого Енчжэ от души раздражало – как эти громкие подростки позади, некультурно включившие музыку на мобильнике – сумел найти то, что подняло всем настроение.   
Веселый с грустинкой трек закончился, а на табло загорелась строчка с поездом Чонопа: десять минут до прибытия.   
\- Ладно, думаю, пора оставить Чонопа Хону, - догадливо предложил Дэхен. Он снова обнял погрустневшего Чонопа, хлопнул по плечу и пожелал: - Удачи там, не забывай нас.   
\- Ага, пошли, - поддержал Енгук, вставая в очередь, чтобы оставить на плече Чонопа свой хлопок и пожелание.   
Когда они уже были у самых дверей, Чоноп крикнул:   
\- Спасибо, ребят!   
Дэхен махнул рукой, не оборачиваясь, а Енчжэ оглянулся в последний раз – проклятые слезы все-таки наползли на глаза.   
\- Щас разревусь, - пробормотал Химчан, вытирая глаза.   
Енчжэ видел, как Енгук подумал пару секунд, а потом все-таки положил руку на спину Хима, вроде как успокаивая.   
\- Дэхен, тебя проводить? – спросил Енгук.   
\- Неа, я на такси, - отмахнулся Дэхен.   
\- Ну мы пошли тогда, - Енгук потянул Химчана за рукав: - Пошли, рева…  
И только тогда Енчжэ сообразил, что остался с Дэхеном наедине. Убегать не было ни смысла, ни желания – Дэхен просто поскакал вперед на своих костылях, и обогнать его можно было бы легко, если бы захотелось.   
Дэхен выкарабкался на ступеньки перед входом на вокзал, улыбнулся оранжевым фонарям снующих по площади машин – в сумерках действительно было красиво – и полез в карман за сигаретами.   
Енчжэ подумал, что что-то в нем все-таки изменилось.   
Дэхен, кажется, не собирался говорить вообще ничего, и Енчжэ чувствовал себя обиженным – после всех его признаний неприятно было чувствовать этот… Не то чтобы игнор, нет, просто выглядело так, будто Дэхен достаточно хлебнул соленой воды из рук Енчжэ, и теперь благоразумно отказывался хоть как-нибудь с ним пересекаться.   
Дурацкий костыль выскользнул у Дэхена из подмышки, пока он возился с зажигалкой, и с треском шлепнулся на мраморные ступеньки. Енчжэ медленно поднял его и, вернув хозяину, получил сдержанное:  
\- Спасибо.   
Одно из желтых такси остановилось совсем близко к лестнице – из него вышла хорошенькая дамочка с саквояжем, и Дэхен, выбросив сигарету в мусорку, ломанулся вниз:  
\- Эй, подожди! Стой, говорю!  
Енчжэ все теми же обиженными глазами смотрел на его тощую спину в голубой рубашке, когда он наклонился над окном, договариваясь с водителем, смотрел на то, как неловко он забирается в салон и втаскивает костыли за собой.   
Желтое такси уехало, и Енчжэ один в оранжевых фонарях побрел домой.


	7. Маленькая сладкая религия

Отсутствие… обязанностей, must-do дел на завтра, хоть каких-то идей, чем можно заняться… Енчжэ только сейчас, когда тянул уже вторую кружку не приносящего удовольствия сладкого чая, осознал, как заматывает каждодневная рутина – вертишься, как будто в стиралке, с утра до вечера. Ни единое утро не обходится без вздоха о том, как ты устал, как клево и безбашенно ты отдохнешь – вот только доберешься до отпуска, вот только еще чуть-чуть дотянешь.   
А сегодня, когда он принял последнюю пересдачу у провалившихся в основном потоке неудачников и лентяев и завалился домой уставший, неся в сумке шоколадку и чувство выполненного долга, оказалось, что он просто не может придумать, куда потратить вдруг свалившуюся на него долгожданным счастьем массу свободного времени – завтра уже никуда не надо вставать, ни о чем не надо помнить, его стол в университете вычищен и, кажется, даже вытащен в коридор, потому что в преподавательской вроде как летний ремонт.   
Ему казалось, что, как только он последней пятницей вступит в свои три недели законного отпуска, за спиной тотчас же вырастут крылья – но выросла почему-то только пустота.   
Пустота сосала сладкий чай и звала рвануть куда-нибудь от нее подальше – Енчжэ подумал было о Химчане, но это выглядело странно: как будто бы ему вдруг стало недостаточно самого себя, как будто он волчонок, соскучившийся по стае – а где она теперь, эта стая? Чоноп в Сеуле, Дэхен в стране нон-грата, Енгук в состоянии «дать бы кое-кому пиздюлей за зазнайство», а у Химчана своих проблем навалом…  
Все как всегда. А ведь сегодня, когда он слушал свою последнюю студентку и смотрел на пятичасовое нежное солнце за окном, ему так хотелось… выбраться из этого. Вышагнуть за границу надоевшего себя, связанного по рукам и ногам какими-то стремными некрасивыми обстоятельствами, этой смешной и уродливой игрой в войнушку с Дэхеном и Енгуком – и как-нибудь хоть на минутку почувствовать, что живешь не как улитка, а как большой сказочный дракон с длинными усами и крыльями. Именно об этих усах Енчжэ и думал, когда отвечавшая девчонка вдруг замолчала, а потом тихо пожаловалась:   
\- Вы меня совсем не слушаете, а я готовилась из-за вас.   
Енчжэ от этого упрека стало стыдно – в конце концов, он сам ее подставил, и она могла бы подставить его в ответ... На самом деле, наверно, он был таким дураком, когда пришел в университет – ему казалось, что он вроде лампочки, несет свет знания студентам, и даже если они сопротивляются, он должен пролезть в их шкуры и осветить невежественную тьму изнутри. Не то чтобы он драл в три шкуры на каждой практике, но, как урожденный перфекционист, требовал, чтобы то, что должно быть сделано, было сделано. А на экзамене что нужно? Правильно, продемонстрировать, что все даты и исторические события аранжированы в голове в безупречные таблицы, как нули и единицы в карте памяти. И поэтому его зоркий глаз пристально заглядывал под руки и под парты, чтобы выявить тех олухов, которым в лом было хорошенько позаниматься и заполнить свою память полезной и, главное – елки-палки, они же собираются историками стать, лингвистами там, адвокатами – нужной информацией. Парочку недорослей он как пить дать выгонял с каждого экзамена, и ему это даже начало напоминать охоту на овечек – когда он заметил какую-то неестественную позу студенточки на третьей парте слева, охотничий инстинкт скомандовал «Ату», и Енчжэ карающей тенью вырос за ее плечами, успев спалить задранную юбку и пачку карточек под чулком.   
\- Пересдача через месяц, - ласково пропел Енчжэ в черную макушку.   
\- За что? – девица не то решила, что сможет отвертеться, не то пыталась разжалобить.   
\- За списывание, - категорично заявил Енчжэ.   
\- А сначала докажите, - огрызнулась деваха.   
Енчжэ возмутился. Искренне.   
\- Извольте встать.   
\- Ну, и что теперь? – девчонка поднялась и довольно нахально уставилась на него узкими глазами из-за стекол очков.   
\- Юбку поднимите.   
Окей, окей, теперь Енчжэ готов признать, что вот на этом самом месте он повел себя, как дурак. Всего месяц понадобился, чтобы он это понял.   
\- Вы с ума сошли? – спросила девчонка.   
К сожалению, Енчжэ с ума не сходил никогда. Он просто до трясучки тогда доходил, когда видел невежество и – главное – нежелание признать свой позорный провал. Казалось бы, забери ты свои шмотки, удались с достоинством и возвращайся через месяц со всем-всем выученным.   
Енчжэ сложно сказать, каким местом он думал, когда дернул клетчатую юбку вверх и вытащил из-за резинки чулка пачку шпор, исписанных ОГРОМНЫМИ (вот наглость-то, да?) буквами.   
\- Это что? – спросил Енчжэ, тыкая шпорами девчонке под нос.   
И каково же было его удивление, когда студенточка только посмотрела на него зло, взяла рюкзак и вышла, громко хлопнув дверью. Енчжэ удивленно оглядел аудиторию – мать вашу, он же прав – но ни одного сочувствующего взгляда не поймал.   
И только много позже добрые коллеги постарше, смотря на него, как на идиота, пояснили, что девчоночка вроде как на него теперь может и жалобу накатать – где это видано, чтобы молодой и-вроде-не-сумасшедший-парень, ПРЕПОДАВАТЕЛЬ, вдруг взял и дернул чью-то юбку вверх на глазах у всего потока. И еще гораздо позже Енчжэ понял, как неприятно ей должно было быть – кому не лень, успели разглядеть резинки чулок и все остальное… Енчжэ искренне пару дней обращался к себе в зеркале не иначе как:   
\- Эй, баран, - потому что до него дошло и то, почему шпоры были такие здоровые – у девчонки было хреново со зрением. И вдобавок ко всему он знал, что она была ничего так, умненькая, могла и поспорить, если ей интересно… Бог ее знает, почему она не выучила ничерта к экзамену – может, стряслось у нее что-то или еще чего. Но он же, блин, неумолимый…  
Он такой всегда был – слабостей не прощал, поблажек не давал… А что если он всю жизнь так и жил – всегда правильный снаружи, всегда чистенький и с пятерками в зачетке, но до самых глубин бестолковый и неспособный пожалеть? Нули и единицы в черепе хорошо залегли, плотно – а смысла в них никакого нет.   
Почему-то вспомнилось, как он гордился этой своей правильностью, как, поправляя рукава рубашки, тыкал Дэхена в нее носом… А Дэхен только ржал и говорил:  
\- Задрот.   
Что же, Дэхен, наверное, никогда бы так не сглупил – он же и сам вечно был из тех, кто шляются по пересдачам все лето. Дэхен выходил из кабинета с пустой зачеткой, складывал ее в карман и шипел:   
\- Как будто смысл жизни в этой гребаной политологии. Как будто каждый идиот не в состоянии отличить монархию от республики, надо обязательно выучить все их характеристики.   
Енчжэ тогда смеялся над ним и называл лентяем и бездарем – но что если и впрямь ни знание, ни перфекционистские принципы ни на что не годны, если мозга в голове нет и сердца тоже нет?   
Что если вместо способности оценивать ситуацию и принимать правильные решения – только память с нулями и единицами, вместо любви и сострадания – только совесть и чувство долга?   
А ничего.   
В сухом остатке одна обиженная девчонка, один опустившийся лучший друг и отчаянное желание стать хоть чуточку мудрее и теплее, чем платы ноутбука.   
Енчжэ тоскливым взглядом глянул за окно на золотое солнце, поднял виноватые глаза на свою студенточку и выпалил:   
\- Прости за тот раз. Я был виноват… - но все-таки не удержался и добавил: - и ты тоже.   
\- Забыли, - пожала плечами очкастая. – Мне дальше рассказывать?   
\- Угу, - кивнул Енчжэ. А потом снова ни к селу ни к городу спросил: - Сдашь последний экзамен, что делать будешь?   
\- С сестрой на море поедем, - вздохнула девчонка и тоже уставилась в окно. – Она у меня маленькая еще.   
\- Понятно, - таким же вздохом отозвался Енчжэ.   
Шестой час вечера, золотое солнце за окном, которое они, как два дурака, гипнотизируют взглядом – сидят тут по его вине, оба грустные и очкастые…  
\- Зачетку давай, - сказал Енчжэ. – Море ждет.   
Енчжэ нарисовал в зачетке «пять», выпроводил девчонку и побежал домой – а тут, оказывается, делать нечего. Разве что кота по зеленой спине почесать – господи, когда эта краска уже слезет-то…  
Кот смотрел на него своими мутными серыми глазами с каким-то ласковым упреком, словно признавал, что Енчжэ запутавшийся дурак, но он все равно его любит – отказался от почесона, залез на колени и свернулся клубком.   
Прямо как Дэхен, прижимавший его к себе, когда он вывернул перед ним все свои нечистоты – Енчжэ искренне не понимал, за что эти двое его любят. Ну кот-то еще понятно, за колбасу и спанье на подушке, но что в нем Дэхен нашел, в многофункциональном похожем на человека компьютере? Если бы Енчжэ хотя бы мог это вычленить, выделить в себе какую-то черту, приглянувшуюся Дэхену, зацепиться за нее, согласиться – что да, за это вот можно любить – может, тогда он бы и нашел причину остаться с ним хотя бы для вида.   
Енчжэ тихо засмеялся сам себе – в пустой комнате, в тишине, это походило на сумасшествие, и кот неодобрительно глянул на него, оторвав морду от его коленей – он опять размышлял, как маленькая вычислительная машинка.   
Искал логику в чувствах Дэхена: даже не скажешь, что смешнее – сама по себе логика в чувствах или логика, стоящая рядом в одном предложении с Дэхеном.   
\- Так не пойдет, - Енчжэ стряхнул кота с коленей и встал – кот поглядел на него мутными глазами, в которых читалось:   
\- И что ты теперь будешь делать? – и Енчжэ весело ему подмигнул:  
\- Пробежка. Классно, да?   
Енчжэ, стягивая с себя рубашку, подумал, что коту надо еще выучиться красноречиво вздыхать – совсем будет зачетный собеседник.   
В плеере отыскался бодрый транс, которым Енчжэ заткнул уши, хрустящие шнурки новых кроссовок затянулись с приятным скрипом – и вперед, через тяжелую дверь подъезда, в вечернюю прохладу, растворяющую остывающее солнце.   
Между поворотом налево и направо, которые отличались только тем, будет ли солнце у самого горизонта почти параллельными земле лучами слепить ему глаза или тыкать под лопатки, Енчжэ смело выбрал глаза – и свернул налево.   
Бежалось вкусно и легко, легкие подошвы кроссовок отталкивались от земли, раз-два-три… и Енчжэ, как дурак, разогнался под свой транс до скорости ветра, а потом сбавлять обороты и вовсе принципиально стало влом – минут через пятнадцать открылось то самое загадочное второе дыхание неиспорченных сигаретами легких, и Енчжэ несся по остывающей улице со скоростью автобуса.   
Было забавно бежать, ловить на себе удивленные взгляды прохожих и блики укатывающегося за горизонт солнца – в новых кроссовках, с белыми заглушками плеера в ушах и на такой внушающей уважение скорости он и этим прохожим, и сам себе казался кем-то другим. Из тех уверенных в себе, которые находят просветление в вечерних пробежках – он даже удивился тому, почему он раньше не сходил с ума так красиво: взять и на закате рвануть бегать.  
Казалось, весь смысл существования свелся к тому, чтобы не поддаться слабости ноющего внутри червячка и не сбавлять скорость даже в горку, в том, чтобы переставлять ноющие в лодыжках ноги еще и еще, вперед, догоняя последние всполохи закатного солнца. Казалось, что он убегает от всего того, что не давало покоя, пока он слушал свою студенточку и глядел в окно – невидимыми отпечатками белых подошв по асфальту.   
Возможно, ни к чему изводить себя всеми этими размышлениями о своем скверном характере – какой уж есть, видали и похуже. Возможно, эта растянувшаяся на пять почти месяцев игра в «Дэхен хочет Енчжэ» - всего лишь мгновение в его жизни, через год он и не вспомнит…  
Если бы еще можно было бежать вечно.   
Енчжэ поднажал, чтобы удрать от тени здоровенной высотки и снова взять курс на слабенькие блики догоревшего солнца – но не нашел ни их, ни самого солнца. В какие-то жалкие пять минут оно совсем утонуло за горизонтом, и полумрак начал собираться прямо на глазах – полудохлый от усталости Енчжэ повертелся вокруг себя и, наконец, сдался, уперевшись руками в колени.   
Медленно, словно нехотя, оранжевыми фонарями разгорелась сначала одна сторона улицы, потом другая.   
Енчжэ с ужасом осознал, что он на окраине города – один, без денег, смертельно уставший и в мокрой от пота футболке, которая в опускающихся сумерках начала неприятно холодить.   
А от себя ведь не убежишь.   
Чем дольше убегаешь – тем длиннее дорога домой. А возвращаться-то все равно придется, потому что, наверное, да, есть проблемы и люди, о которых можно забыть, но попадаются и такие, с которыми не разберешься по-другому – все равно придется вернуться в ту точку, где сделана ошибка.  
Чтобы все переделать заново. Сломать плохо построенное здание и на его месте из обломков выложить крепкое. Вернуться в ту ночь, когда Дэхен сказал это свое «люблю» и объяснить ему, что все, что будет дальше – ненормально: дэхеновское пьянство и самовредительство, его собственная ревность и это вечное состояние неуспокаивающегося маятника. Просто сказать Дэхену, что он услышали и понял это слово, но им обоим лучше от него отказаться – и остаться близкими людьми, а не крокодилами, которые боятся случайно пересечься в общих водах.   
Но, господи, как же это трудно – и как он устал.  
Енчжэ переключил трек – заиграло что-то мрачное и злое – и побрел сквозь фонари домой, почти уверенный, что подхватит простуду от мерзкого холодного ветра, дующего в мокрую спину. 

Через час, совсем измученный и неспособный даже переживать, он сдвинул кота с подушки и, не переодеваясь, залез под одеяло – спать.   
С разочарованной душой, но принятым решением. 

%

А Дэхен все усмехался – как оказалось, еще месяц назад наивная душа не отличала цветочки от ягодок.   
Он думал, что ловить глюки колесами и бегать за призрачным Енчжэ по дорогам было последним кругом ада – а реальность превзошла все ожидания. Гораздо хуже и разрушительнее оказались те три загипсованные недели, что он, как ошпаренная собака, злился на Енчжэ – да, он щипал себя, чтобы не думать о нем, кусал за пальцы… Да, он загнал образ Енчжэ в самую темень на задворках своей пропащей душонки – но извести с корнем не смог. Один щипок он себе простил, одного укуса пожалел – и вот Енчжэ снова расцвел в нем, как ядовитый олеандр, разросся и оплел корнями самый мешочек с сердцем.   
Теперь не вырвешь – разве что сам сдохнет, когда сердце остановится.   
Когда Дэхен подпитывал тухлые мозги чем-нибудь крепким, бывало, из тухлятины рождались парадоксальные мысли: возможно, он случайно забрал что-то у Енчжэ. Возможно, когда-то свет упал так, что его отражение тонкой слюдяной пластинкой запомнилось в Дэхене – и теперь этот Енчжэ, ненастоящий, только копия, живет в нем. Именно его Дэхен любит, именно его не хочет отпускать обратно к настоящему Енчжэ – так и живет, хранит не свое, не спит ночами.   
Впрочем, это тоже только шуточки – самые потрясающие катаклизмы начались и того позже, когда философия любви переросла в глобальную: постоянная неудовлетворенность чесалась за воротником рубашки – и чужая разворошенная постель, мятая пачка сигарет и глоток чего-нибудь крепкого спасали от нее едва ли на пару минут. Впору было от души поржать над тем, как сказочно аукунулись ему слова Енчжэ «Убирайся нахрен со своей любовью»: раньше так же склонный мудрствовать и размышлять о смысле жизни, как освещенный солнцем пенек на лесной полянке, теперь он с головой нырнул в размышления о собственной несостоятельности – и плавал в этих тяжелых водах, как рыба, с томительным мазохистским наслаждением.   
Почему он так противен Енчжэ? Не оттого ли, что ничего из себя не представляет? И речь даже не о том, что, несмотря на удивительный, по мнению некоторых, голос, ему никогда не подняться на освещенную софитами сцену, чтобы забрать свою позолоченную грэмми или эвард престижного музканала – миллионы людей никогда не сделают этого тоже. Енчжэ как роскошная маленькая игрушечка, ищет себе хозяина под стать – который даст ему смысл и каждый день красоту в отражении неба в кофейных остатках на дне чашки. Или будет рисовать с ним на утреннем холсте мазками белого и голубого новый день – а потом составлять эти картины в угол одну за одной как доказательство: вот оно, жили, вместе оставили след – никому не повторить, никому не объяснить, что счастье пригоршней воды в руках – тш-ш-ш, не расплескай.   
Пф-ф-ф… Опять этот вечный псевдопафос в голове – льдинками в стакане его не остудить, золотистым виски тоже не распугать. Дэхен смотрит на свои часы – тяжелый браслет облегает запястье так замечательно эстетично, так безразлично, что…  
Тоскливо…  
Енчжэ хочет себе компаньона по жизни, у которого способность к инженерии счастья интеллектуального, не лежащего на счете банковской карты, человека, который не унижен борделями и потаскушками дорогих клубов, а у него только экзистенциальная пустота и тошнота, хоть срочно меняй свою родную «Чон» на славную «Сартр» - он же такого может понаписать, что француз сказочником покажется: как каждую ночь черная отглаженная рубашка надевается на вакуум почему-то в форме его тела, как ткань висит на пустоте и мешает ей разлететься атомами по вселенной. Как смешно бояться, что кто-то взглянет – и заметит, что человека-то под ней, отутюженной, нет… одна оболочка.  
И именно это-то – Дэхен уверен – и есть последний круг ада: за воротничком припекает желание найти в пустоте охуенный титановый стержень, но под рубашкой только пустые, как степи под луной, неживые пространства. Слюдяное отражение Енчжэ бродит по этим пустыням, и каждый день хочется не то пустить себе кровь, не то ввинтить шуруп в висок – а с виду Чон Дэхен все хорошеет: безразличный стал, высокомерный, дорогой, как часы на запястье.   
И жесткий.   
От клоунской улыбки своего в доску парня до небрежного «Ты не в моем вкусе» - один презрительный щелчок бледных пальцев, и разве не смешно, что это нравится его обожателям только больше? Что каждую ночь толпами его дожидаются, чтобы сорвать желанный ценник, на котором он написал годную цену для пустоты внутри? Чон Дэхен теперь звезда из звезд, наглая до безобразия и непоследовательная – потому что ни бежать читать умные книжки, чтобы нащупать титановый стержень внутри, ни высыпаться трухой окончательно ему не хочется, только бесцельно думается о том, чего же на самом деле нужно дурачку Енчжэ.   
Нет, он отдает себе отчет в том, что понятия не имеет, чего там Енчжэ дожидается в свои двадцать три НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ, просто с пафосом раздумывать об утренних холстах и недоступной инженерии счастья – проще. Это как бы пропасть между его золотистым стаканом в руке и недостижимым вокалистиком – думай, сколько влезет, перешагнуть все равно не получится, а унизишься, вроде, и смирение приходит быстрее.   
И поэтому совершенно нет никакой разницы, сколько он выпьет сегодня и просидит ли до утра за стойкой или, полностью экзистенциальный, во дворе на ступеньках, потому что домой подниматься не хочется. От лишней порции выпивки он уже не упадет.   
А упадет – не сдохнет.   
Вот такой он, последний круг – неубиваемый heart-proof: как ни крутись побитой собакой, как ни зализывай хвост, будешь продолжаться изо дня в день и тащить за собой на прицепной тележечке наследство великого Сартра.   
\- Эй, ты сегодня домой уже не собираешься?   
Дэхен неохотно отрывает взгляд от льдинок и поворачивает голову к вездесущему менеджеру, который копается за стойкой, вытаскивая стакан, безалкогольный сироп и воду.   
\- Сижу, вроде, никому не мешаю? – лениво огрызается Дэхен.   
\- Да кому мешает тихий пьяница, - поддерживает смешок менеджер. – Думаешь, тебе на пользу пойдет, если все узнают, что ты тут каждую ночь напиваешься?   
\- А мне не похрену? – с той же театральной ленцой спрашивает у него Дэхен, рассматривая, как сироп медленно растекается в воде – стакан украшают веточкой мяты, и толстяк осушает его в три глотка.   
\- Я понятия не имею, что там происходит в твоей голове, - говорит менеджер, вытирая губы. – Мне на это, как ты выразился, похрену.   
Дэхен кривится – уел, ничего не скажешь.   
\- Просто на твоем месте я бы относился несколько внимательнее к тому, что тебя кормит… Ты же только из-за денег тут как раб убиваешься?  
\- М-м-м, - под пристальным взглядом Дэхен неопределенно мычит – вообще, кроме денег, тут еще можно в некотором смысле сбежать от тележки Сартра.   
\- Ну так будь добр вести себя адекватно, - раздраженно заканчивает менеджер. – Думаешь, я не в курсе, что тебя трезвым на сцене уже месяц как не видели?   
\- Будто кто-то об этом знает, - отмахивается Дэхен, хотя нестерпимо тянет нагрубить и отжарить какую-нибудь интеллигентскую шуточку вроде: «Это ваш нос? Возвращаю его вам, я нашел его в своих делах».   
\- Если кто-то об этом узнает, я тебя в тот же день и уволю, - обещает менеджер, и Дэхен снова хмыкает – как бы не так… - Кстати, чуть не забыл. Пока тебя не было, тот швед тебе письмо оставил… Как будто я нанимался тут передавать…  
Удивленный Дэхен смотрит, как толстяк роется в кармане пиджака – а потом протягивает ему незапечатанный конвертик.   
\- Чего смотришь? Читать не будешь?   
\- Буду, - сообщает Дэхен, вынимая из конверта полоску бумаги и размышляя над тем, почему этот толстяк настолько принципиален, что не заглянул в незапечатанный конверт сам, и настолько беспринципен, что не стесняется его теперь понукать заради удовлетворения своего любопытства маленькой деловой акулки – не английский же в записке его напугал?  
\- И чего наш северный олень тебе пишет? – не выдерживает менеджер.   
\- Говорит, неловко беспокоить мою особу таким интимным предложением, - ровным голосом «переводит» Дэхен, и менеджер возмущенно пучит глаза пару секунд, пока до него не доходит, что Дэхен его дурит. – В гости к себе в Америку приглашает, предлагает записать что-то, что, - Дэхен делает дословный перевод, - «очень мне подходит по духу и настроению».   
\- И что этот дурак в тебе нашел? – вздыхает менеджер. А потом с беспокойством добавляет: - И что, поедешь?   
\- Ахаха, - до Дэхена, наконец, доходит, что, как бы этот толстячок ни капал ему на мозги, угрожая уволить, если он будет пить и дальше, его акулье брюшко все равно переживает только по одному поводу – не свалит ли он внезапно и не лишит ли нажившийся на его популярности клуб стабильно стекающегося в акульи кармашки ручейка денежек. – Не, не поеду, - уверенно утешает Дэхен, так что акулья морда лица расцветает почти детской улыбкой.   
Дэхен увлеченно подсчитывает в уме цифры, складывая накопленное на трех кредитках столбиком, а потом допивает остатки из своего бокала, радостно сообщая:  
\- Вот месяца через два – тут меня ничего не удержит.   
Акулкина моська печально съезжает вниз уголками губ, начиная напоминать известный мем, и Дэхен ловит с нее немало лулзов прежде чем слезть с барного стула и, скыркнув им по полу, помахать менеджеру рукой.

 

%

Моя маленькая сладкая религия: ты всего лишь значишь все для меня…  
Дэхен опирается рукой о косяк, головой о руку – и голос за спиной:   
\- Опять пьяный, да? – для него оказывается полной неожиданностью.   
\- Ты чего не спишь? – как можно мягче говорит Дэхен, разворачиваясь к матери – прятаться все равно бессмысленно, даже в темноте, даже издалека заметно, что он явно не трезвый.   
\- Тебя жду, - неумолимо, несмотря на эту жалость в голосе сына, продолжает мать. – Это просто не может больше продолжаться. Или ты прекращаешь это, или я запру тебя в доме и не позволю больше… шататься по ночам, - мать выплевывает последние слова явно зло, и Дэхена это раздражает.   
Раздражает, что она не понимает ничего – ни того, что днем ему не выжить, ни того, что каждую ночь он на самом деле копит… Деньги смятыми кучками и решимость ядовитыми капельками – бросить все, что держит его здесь, разбить слюдяную пластинку живущего в нем Енчжэ и убежать от себя на край света с внезапной помощью голубоглазого Олафа, чье письмо лежит в кармане как кусочек надежды, или без нее.   
Убежать любым способом.   
\- Сил не хватит, - грубо замечает Дэхен, вешая пиджак на крючок.   
\- Иногда мне кажется, что тебе в самом деле не хватает отца, - в голосе матери слышится искренне возмущение, - потому что тебя надо просто выпороть.   
\- Ну и кто в этом виноват? Что у меня нет отца? – флегматично спрашивает Дэхен, хорошо зная, насколько болезненным и несправедливым упреком звучат его слова – мать на самом деле сделала все, чтобы он вырос в заботе и ласке, но она сама это начала, и внезапно, с каким-то неприятным изумлением, Дэхен не нашел в себе никакой жалости, чтобы остановиться. – Если так хочешь условий, то я поставлю и свое: еще раз заговоришь об этом, и, клянусь тебе, я отсюда съеду.   
\- Дэхен! – по-настоящему огорченный голос матери разбился о дверь спальни, которую Дэхен закрыл за собой, оставив ее стоять одну в темноте в коридоре.


	8. Metronome

Енчжэ проснулся от того, что кто-то ступал по одеялу – осторожно так, топ-топ-топ…  
Енчжэ недовольно дернул одеяло на себя – просыпаться убийственно не хотелось – но подлые шажочки возобновились, а потом что-то мокрое и холодное уперлось ему под ухо.   
\- Химчан, блин! – возмутился Енчжэ, натягивая одеяло до подбородка.   
Впрочем, как и следовало ожидать, возмутителя спокойствия это снова не остановило – коту было наплевать на то, что после своей вчерашней сумасшедшей пробежки Енчжэ дрых без задних ног, он хотел жрать и мурлыкать. Химчан залез на Енчжэ сверху и, очевидно, гипнотизировал взглядом одеяло, так что через пару минут этот интенсивный взгляд преодолел толстый материал и ударил по самому больному месту Енчжэ – по совести.   
\- Ладно, ладно, - сдался Енчжэ, стряхивая упрямого кота с себя. – Ты такой же мерзкий, как твой тезка.   
Енчжэ выковырялся из-под одеяла, с удивлением посмотрел на свои пыльные штаны, пожалев о том, что вчера все-таки не разделся, и уставился на кота, который терся об его ногу – мохнатая животина в самом деле чем-то неумолимо походила характером на Хима: кот мог довести его до белого каления своей своевольностью, а потом невозмутимо придти ласкаться, как будто вовсе и не он напакостничал. Енчжэ в сотый раз пожалел о том, что дал коту такое вдохновляющее на борзоту имя – и подумал, что сошел с ума. Еще бы Дэхеном назвал, в самом деле – а потом бы стремался перед ним раздеваться.   
Енчжэ позевал немножко для профилактики желания залезть обратно под одеяло, сонной каракатицей сползал в раковину почистить зубы, и уже более воодушевленный добрался до кухни – после вчерашнего забега хотелось тупо ЖРАТЬ. Енчжэ вынул из холодильника бутылку молока, засохшую корку сыра и пустую почти упаковку кошачьего корма:  
\- Блин, я тебя разочарую, - уныло проговорил Енчжэ в пустоту холодильника, - а у нас жрать-то нечего.   
Кот смотрел на него снизу вверх и, казалось, возмущался:   
\- Как это нечего? С утра эти твои шутки совсем не смешные.   
\- Самому не весело, - оправдывался Енчжэ. Он вытряхнул то, что осталось от корма, коту в миску, выбросил упаковку в мусор и потянулся за кофе – ну окей, вот сейчас он дожует свой сыр, вдохнет блаженный аромат кофейка и дошлепает до магазина коту за едой, а пока пусть молоком перебьется…   
Но в стеклянной кофейной банке на дне была только кофейная пыль, а зараза кот залез на стол и смахнул с него хвостом пластиковую бутылку с молоком – белая жирная жидкость лилась на пол, пока кот виновато смотрел на него своими серыми глазками, будто извинялся.   
\- И за что ты меня так ненавидишь, - вздохнул Енчжэ, бросая на пол полотенце, чтобы вытереть лужу. – Сиди теперь голодный, а я за продуктами пошел.   
Енчжэ выбросил грязное полотенце в стирку, взял кредитку и во вчерашних почерневших от пыли кроссовках, грязный и с завывающим от голода желудком, направился в супермаркет с твердым намерением скупить там ВСЕ, что они с котом в принципе способны съесть. 

%

 

Енчжэ ковырялся в кошачьих мясных консервах – Химчан же ему не простит, если он про него забудет – и был немало удивлен, когда его тронули за плечо:  
\- Енчжэ?   
\- О, здравствуйте, - Енчжэ привычно низко поклонился матери Дэхена, с легкой ностальгией почувствовав, как она ласково коснулась его волос: - Давно вас не видел. У вас все хорошо?   
Почему он спросил именно это – он и сам не понял. Вопрос просто сам выскочил, когда он смотрел на нее – такая же красивая, как сам Дэхен, по-прежнему до дрожи ласковая даже морщинками в уголках глаз, но какая-то неуловимо печальная, держащая в руках корзинку, в которой болтался только пекарский разрыхлитель.  
\- Ты просто давно к нам не заходил, - улыбнулась мать Дэхена. – Я беспокоилась, спрашивала Дэхена, но он не захотел отвечать.   
Енчжэ напрягся, глупо почесал шею и ответил:   
\- Мы с ним, как бы сказать… немножко поругались.   
«Немножко», ага. Просто пиздец.   
\- Я догадалась, - призналась женщина. – Дэхен в последнее время такой… - она явно подбирала слова, - несговорчивый, и я все думала, почему. Это ведь не из-за тебя? Не из-за вашей ссоры?   
Карие глаза с надеждой остановились на Енчжэ, и он, чувствуя себя последним предателем, выжал из себя правду:   
\- Думаю, я в этом тоже сильно виноват.   
\- Как жаль, - она вздохнула, опуская глаза. – Вы же были лучшими друзьями.   
Енчжэ промолчал – не признаваться же ему в том, что Дэхен хотел затащить его в кровать, а он так испугался, что сломал ему за это хребет и выпнул из своего дома.   
\- Енчжэ, прости меня, если лезу не в свое дело, - начала мать Дэхена, и Енчжэ захлестнуло острое желание всучить ей в руки упаковку укропа и сбежать, пока она не умудрилась своей ласковой покорной печалью надавить на его самое больное место, на которое с утра уже успел надавить его кот, - просто я так беспокоюсь на Дэхена, просто места себе не нахожу.   
Енчжэ осторожно взяли за руку, и он беззвучно завыл – как теперь убежать?   
\- Надеюсь ты поймешь, что я прошу тебя как мать… Когда у тебя будут дети, ты тоже не сможешь просто смотреть, когда они делают себе плохо, будешь пытаться помочь, даже если это глупо и пошло…  
Женщина тихонько всхлипнула, наклонила голову, пытаясь скрыть слезы – и Енчжэ сдался к черту полностью. Он всегда тихо обожал мать своего друга, ее шуточки, выпечку, улыбки, ее нереальную почти ласку – и теперь смотреть на то, как она плачет (а в причине ее слез 99% его собственной вины, надо признать) было выше его сил. Енчжэ выковырял из ее обессилевших пальцев пустую корзинку с разрыхлителем и прижал к себе, поглаживая по белому пиджаку с зелеными цветочками – даже эти хреновы цветочки принадлежали ей целиком и полностью, пахли так, как всегда пахло дома у Дэхена.   
И даже сам Дэхен тихо ароматизировал воздух ими же – всегда презрительно фыркал на очередной кондитерский шедевр, которым мать угощала его и Енчжэ, когда он приходил в гости, но, видимо, даже нехотя Дэхен все-таки впитал в себя солнечный свет, обретавшийся в этой удивительной женщине… Она любила тех, кого любила – даже когда они падали носом в лужу, она не переставала любить и не ставила ничего в вину, она понимала и принимала без условий.   
Дэхен был точно такой же, безусловный в любви – Енчжэ мог только восхищаться и завидовать.   
\- Ты всегда был единственным человеком, которого Дэхен вообще слушал, - проплакавшись, женщина снова начала свою речь, которая, Енчжэ чувствовал, загонит его в потрясающую ловушку. – Он каждую ночь пропадает в своем клубе, а возвращается всегда нетрезвый и злой. Вчера он сказал мне, чтобы я не вмешивалась, сказал, что если я буду лезть, он уйдет из дома. Пожалуйста, Енчжэ, - Енчжэ потерянно смотрел в полные надежды глаза и отказывался верить, - поговори с ним, попробуй убедить его найти нормальную работу, я большего не прошу.   
\- Хо-хорошо, - хрипло выдавил из себя Енчжэ, сжимая плечи под белым пиджаком.   
Серьезно, он обещает. Бог знает когда, правда, он соберет в себе смелости заявиться к Дэхену с претензиями, но она-то об этом не знает…  
И когда мать Дэхена снова вытерла глаза, а потом вынула из кармана связку ключей – Енчжэ понял, что ловушечка захлопнулась.   
\- Зайди к нам, пожалуйста, - тем же умоляющим взглядом глядя на Енчжэ, женщина вложила ему в руку ключи. – Пожалуйста… ты ведь не занят?   
\- Не-не занят, - прозаикался Енчжэ, проклиная свое неумение врать в принципе. – У меня отпуск.   
\- Ну вот и хорошо. Я вернусь только после обеда, не буду вам мешать.   
\- Но… - Енчжэ чувствовал себя ужом, которого схватили за мелкую пакостную башку – как ни извивайся, а не выберешься. Ключи жгли ладонь, и мать Дэхена похлопала его по плечу, разворачивая к выходу, тихо и с чувством сказала, обрывая его возражения:  
\- Спасибо, Енчжэ. Я не забуду.   
Шагая между прилавков с едой к выходу, Енчжэ трусливо хотел спрятаться в капусте или прикрыться зеленью, но твердый взгляд в спину не позволял подло сбежать и проводил до самых дверей – а там Енчжэ со вздохом, складывая ключи в карман, и сам решил, что это судьба.   
Он же вчера тоже собрался поговорить с Дэхеном и поставить жирную точку в этой кошмарной истории. 

%

Енчжэ осторожно открыл дверь чужой квартиры и вполз внутрь, все еще ассоциируя себя с подлым змеенышем – вот ну ЧТО он должен был сказать Дэхену?   
И, кстати, где его искать? Секундная надежда на то, что Дэхена, возможно, вообще нет дома, окрылила Енчжэ – а потом он заметил открытую дверь в спальню и торчащие из-под одеяла на кровати ноги.   
Конечно, где еще он мог быть – похмелье, оно же такое, до обеда не отпустит.   
Енчжэ молча стоял и смотрел на торчавшую из-под одеяла макушку Дэхена и беззвучно выл – и без того пиздецкий разговор рисковал превратиться в избиение младенцев: как ни крути, а проснуться и обнаружить, что за тобой наблюдает причина твоего крушения в мрак пьянства и разврата – тот еще шок. Впрочем, Дэхен просыпаться не собирался, и Енчжэ, набравшись храбрости, потряс его за плечо:  
\- Эй, Дэхен, проснись.   
Бедняжка Дэхен заскулил, завозился под своим одеялом и открыл глаза. Посмотрел на него с секунду, а потом закрыл снова и упал на подушку, пробормотав:  
\- Вот же блядь какие натуральные кошмары снятся.   
Енчжэ на секунду оторопел – это ж как надо было вчера удолбаться, чтобы наутро не отличать сон от реальности? Впрочем, Енчжэ же понятия не имел о том, что Дэхен видит его отражение во всех блестящих поверхностях, и поэтому потряс плечо бывшего друга посильнее, сообщив унизительно глупую новость:   
\- Я тебе не снюсь. Вставай, нам надо поговорить.   
Дэхен снова открыл глаза, в которых уже не было того осоловелого сонного взгляда (Енчжэ обрадовался, что смог его добудиться) и, поморгав, выдал свою порцию полезной информации:   
\- Раз ты мне не снишься, значит, умеешь ходить? – Енчжэ осторожно кивнул – логика в вопросе присутствовала. – А раз умеешь ходить, значит, можешь пойти нахер? – продолжил логическую цепочку Дэхен, снова накрываясь одеялом.   
Енчжэ стоял и хватал открытым ртом воздух – как это он раньше не подумал, что Дэхен пошлет его в самом начале разговора? Из-за того, что в ту ночь, когда они провожали Чонопа, Дэхен просто делал вид, что его не существует? Ну конечно, как будто он стал бы огрызаться при младших… просто промолчал, и все.   
\- Могу пойти нахер, - сказал Енчжэ, вцепляясь в одеяло и потягивая его на себя. – Но не пойду. Я бы сам не пришел, не оскорбляйся, это твоя мать попросила с тобой поговорить… Она очень за тебя волнуется, даже расплакалась при мне…  
Енчжэ еще что-то лепетал, увязнув в своих оправданиях, но Дэхен уже оторвал одеяло от лица и смотрел на него насмешливо и зло:   
\- Как это я забыл, что своего-то мнения у тебя нет, только совесть. Засунул бы ты ее, как все нормальные люди, в шкаф, и не делал вид, что умрешь, если она будет неспокойна.   
Дэхен закончил обзывать его лицемером и чистоплюем и развернулся спиной, оставляя Енчжэ обиженно глотать воздух – почему-то Енчжэ думал, что эта «любовь» защитит его от насмешек, что они смогут в самом деле нормально поговорить, но Дэхену, очевидно, нравилось прятаться в своем панцире из одеяла, а не налаживать контакты.   
\- Ты все равно меня выслушаешь, - прошипел Енчжэ, снова дергая безучастное одеяло. – Все, что мне надо тебе ска…  
\- В гробу в белых тапках я видал разговоры с тобой, - оборвал злой Дэхен, возвращая себе одеяло. – Ты в прошлый раз послал меня нахуй, так чего тебе на жопе не сидится? Пиздуй отсюда и дай мне поспать.   
Енчжэ покорно выпустил одеяло из рук, глядя на то, как Дэхен улиткой завернулся в него обратно и, кажется, всерьез вознамерился продолжать спать – и тихо краснел. Дэхен многое мог ему сказать, мог действительно найти те слова, который заставили бы Енчжэ уйти – но вот это «пиздуй отсюда» было его ошибкой. «Пиздуй отсюда» - это маленький триггер, запустивший в Енчжэ термоядерную реакцию ярости.   
Енчжэ фыркнул, развернулся на носках и, как огненный смерч, пошел искать предмет, достаточно опасный, чтобы у Дэхена осталось только две альтернативы на выбор: выслушать его или выслушать его. На столике в коридоре стояла ваза с цветочками – Енчжэ вынул из нее букетик, совестливо отряхнув стебельки от воды, чтобы не напакостить маме Дэхена разводами на полировке, и вернулся обратно, держа кувшинчик за ручку.   
\- Эй, - позвал он. – Повернись, и мы поговорим.   
\- Твоей блядской лицемерной задницы уже не должно было тут быть, - ответило одеяло.   
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Енчжэ. – Я дал тебе шанс.   
Енчжэ сдернул одеяло с мерзкого упрямца и перевернул кувшин над его головой, с каким-то удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как струя воды отскакивает от тупой башки и заливает ко всему прочему спину и грудь.   
\- Ты нахрен совсем ебнулся? – прохрипел мокрый, злой и страшный Дэхен, отпинывая от себя сырое одеяло. – Тебе жить надоело?   
\- А я думал, это тебе надоело, раз ты ведешь себя, как уебок. Пьешь, спишь с кем попало, жрешь всякую дрянь, после которой тебя машины сбивают. Может, тебя не водичкой надо было, а прямо этой вазой по башке огреть, раз тебе на тот свет так не терпится?  
Енчжэ понял, что договорился – когда Дэхен вырос перед ним со сжатыми кулаками и скрипящими друг о друга челюстями. Он хорошо видел, как Дэхену хочется его ударить – но ему уже искренне было все равно.   
Реакция перетекла в неуправляемую.   
\- Что, ударишь теперь? – фыркнул Енчжэ. – Давай, тебе не впервой. Вмажь как следует, чтобы я заткнулся, чтобы ты не слышал правду.   
Енчжэ был прав – Дэхену действительно хотелось его убить, порезать на куски и скормить собакам. Вот только одного он не знал: что после того раза, после того, как Дэхен разбил ему губу, Дэхен не мог представить даже то, как он замахивается – сразу становилось мерзко и противно. Жесточайший тормоз держал руки Дэхена опущенными – теперь он не мог сделать больно Енчжэ, как бы ни хотел – а Енчжэ догонялся все сильнее:  
\- Чего молчишь? – презрительно прищурившись, спрашивал Енчжэ. – Ударь уже, хоть один раз сделай больно не себе, а тому, кто заслужил. Я же, по-твоему, во всем виноват?  
Дэхен бы, может, и ответил что-нибудь достойно момента злое и обидное – но уж больно поразила его эта фраза: нет, на самом деле он никогда не обвинял Енчжэ. Енчжэ сказал, что ему не нужна эта любовь, и он принял это как факт. Как факт, все, что говорил Енчжэ, он выслушивал с таким же благоговением, с каким Моисей записывал за Богом заповеди. Енчжэ сказал, что Дэхен ему не нужен – и Дэхен даже умудрился убедить себя в том, что он пустое место.   
\- Язык отсох? – Енчжэ перед лицом этого злобного молчания дошел до состояния аффекта и набросился на Дэхена сам, дернув за сырую челку. – Черт тебя побери, ударь меня, я же испортил тебе все. Ударь меня и перестань спиваться и ширяться и что там еще делаешь!  
Дернуть Дэхена за волосы показалось Енчжэ мало, и он залепил Дэхену затрещину:  
\- Твою мать, твоя тупая башка вообще в курсе, что кто-то за тебя волнуется? Или нет в ней нихрена уже? Одни бабы, деньги и выпивка? – Енчжэ теперь не считая ударов лупил бывшего друга по мокрой башке, как кролик лапами, отбрасывая руки, которыми Дэхен пытался прикрыться. – Скотина ты эгоистичная и трус!  
Еще одно мгновение Енчжэ поймал в глазах Дэхена – ему снова показалось, что его вот-вот ударят, но сердито пыхтящий Дэхен только толкнул его на кровать, спиной прямо в лужу…  
Дэхен вытерпел целую уйму ударов, но они, кажется, не собирались прекращаться – даже лежа спиной в луже воды из вазы, осатаневший Енчжэ не переставал ругаться, щипаться и лупить по нему ладошками, стремясь приложить побольнее, так что Дэхен едва ли не расхохотался, когда понял, что бывший друг не в шутку зол и больше не прикидывается правильным мальчиком.   
\- Я из-за тебя извелся весь, урод, - орал Енчжэ. – Я за тобой даже шпионил, как дебил… О, я видел, как ты улыбаешься этим своим потаскушкам, какими глазами они на тебя смотрят, будто раздевают…  
Дэхен под градом ударов смеялся все громче – неужели Енчжэ было не все равно, как он думал? Неужели…   
Дэхен решил, что, поскольку рукоприкладство и разошедшийся Еж – понятия несовместимые, у него имеется только один единственный способ прекратить это.   
Енчжэ выматерился еще крепче, когда его пощекотали – блядь, неужели Дэхен думает, что это подходящее время и место для веселья?  
\- Ты идиот что ли? – взревел Енчжэ, извиваясь под ненавистной щекоткой. – Прекрати сейчас же… Кому говорю…  
\- Ты сам идиот, - ответил Дэхен, прыгая пальцами на чужих ребрах, как на клавишах пианино. – Чего заткнулся? Давай, ругай меня дальше.   
Енчжэ с ненавистью бил по рукам, которые втыкали ему пальцы под бока, но сопротивляться таким подлым методам не мог – он верещал все громче и все сильнее сворачивался стручком, как таракан на сковороде, прижимая ноги к груди.  
Пока, наконец, со всего размаха не заехал коленом себе в лицо, расплющив губу о нижние зубы.   
\- О-о-о-ох, - протяжно и жалобно прохныкал Енчжэ, чувствуя, что Дэхен после такого грандиозного удара тоже сжалился и перестал тыкать ему под ребра. – Как же больно…  
Енчжэ лежал на постели и разглядывал Дэхена снизу вверх – волосы ему он разодрал знатно, ничего не скажешь: мокрая шевелюра сумасшедшей шваброй стояла вертикально, только челка лежала на глазу, как повязка у пирата. Дэхен сдувал ее с лица и почесывал красные пятна от ударов на плечах, с каким-то странным выражением лица разглядывая его самого – Енчжэ подумал, что он сам выглядит как та еще отряхолка.   
\- Ты в луже лежишь, - наконец, сообщил Дэхен.   
\- Я лежу в ТВОЕЙ луже, - оскорбился Енчжэ, намекая на то, что Дэхен сам тут повалялся и ему досталась участь поунизительнее, но вдруг понял, как прозвучали его слова… и расхохотался.   
Он ржал как сумасшедший, до слез, когда прокручивал в голове все, что они сделали в последние десять минут – и Дэхен ржал вместе с ним.   
\- Когда ты, хаха, - Дэхен хрипел и задыхался, - на меня воду вылил, я думал, я тебе этот кувшин на голову надену, будешь как космонавт ходить и еду через носик всасывать.   
\- Скажи спасибо, что я утюг у тебя в доме не нашел, - обиделся Енчжэ. – А то бы лицо уже было треугольное и плоское… Как два дебила, ей-богу…  
Енчжэ выковырялся из постели, скептически глянул на свою мокрую спину и вздохнул. Дэхен отполз подальше, прикрываясь одеялом, и распорядился:   
\- Футболку чистую в шкафу возьми и чайник мне на кухне включи.   
Енчжэ посмотрел на него взглядом «С хренов ли?» и Дэхен невозмутимо пояснил:  
\- Мать меня прибьет, если узнает, что я тебя мокрого выгнал.   
\- Колодец щедрот душевных, - вздохнул Енчжэ, исчезая в шкафу.   
Дэхен дождался, когда Енчжэ уползет на кухню переодеваться, и только потом сдернул одеяло с ног – если бы Енчжэ хоть малейшее представление имел о том, как эротично он стонет…

 

%

Как и было нижайше прошено, Енчжэ включил чайник – он успел даже вскипеть, а Дэхен все не показывался, так что бедный голодный Енчжэ решил немного злоупотребить гостеприимством: налил две кружки чая и, стащив со стола кекс, ушел к окну соображать, что ему делать дальше.   
Кекс явно был производства матери Дэхена, и Енчжэ кусал его, божественно вкусный, обжигался кипятком и думал: после того, как Дэхен отматерил его, и они подрались, как два клоуна, Енчжэ начал путаться в показаниях. Дэхен, который ржал с ним, который велел взять чистую футболку и топать на кухню заваривать чай – был именно тем, которого он знал. Никаких розовых соплей и шекспировских сонетов о любви – грубоватый, пошлый и веселый старина Дэхен…  
Енчжэ подумал, что, может быть, все прошло? Вдруг у Дэхена в темной голове все развеялось и больше не о чем беспокоиться?   
Они снова друзья без всяких намеков?   
Дожевывая кекс, Енчжэ искренне надеялся, что так и будет – и он, в меру сил, будет поддерживать и укреплять эти новые отношения. Во-первых – Енчжэ мысленно загнул палец – никаких больше обнимашек, во-вторых, надо бы вернуться к Енгуку и Химу, при них Дэхену в голову не взбредет заводить странные разговоры, в-третьих, можно на свидание сходить парочками…  
Мысленный подсчет Енчжэ оборвался, когда он понял, что Дэхен стоит за его спиной близко-близко и дышит ему в шею.   
\- Я так рад, что увидел тебя, - признался Дэхен, и Енчжэ сжался, когда кружку из его рук забрали и опустили на подоконник.   
\- Я тоже… рад, - выдавил из себя Енчжэ, пытаясь отобрать руку – но Дэхен не отпускал, схватив за пальцы.   
\- Правда? – Енчжэ не видел, но чувствовал, что Дэхен улыбается за его спиной. – Ты тоже скучал по мне, хоть немножко?  
\- Ску-скучал, - с заиканием признал Енчжэ, оторопев от наглости, с которой Дэхен поглаживал его руки. Он не понимал, зачем это говорит – непослушный язык сам выбалтывал правду: - А ты думал, я просто выставил тебя за дверь и забыл?  
\- Думал, - покорно признал Дэхен. – Думал, ты не вспоминал обо мне ни секунды.   
Чужие руки оплели Енчжэ, как виноградная лоза, и он даже чуть-чуть расслабился, припомнив обычную завораживающую мягкость прикосновений Дэхена, бросив короткий, но такой многозначительный упрек:  
\- Ну и дурак.   
\- Дурак, - согласился Дэхен, сжимая его крепче. А потом попросил: - Дай мне минутку, не вырывайся.   
Енчжэ чувствовал, что это неправильно, что нужно, пока момент подходящий, выпутаться из чужих рук и попытаться сохранить только что найденные обломочки старой дружбы, но скользящий по шее нос Дэхена, видимо, вызвал в нем не иначе как паралич мозга.   
\- Нет, Дэ, не надо, - жалобно прохныкал Енчжэ, почувствовав, что Дэхен теперь водит по его шее не носом, а губами.   
Они же все портят опять. Снова обоим будет плохо, разве Дэхен не понимает?  
\- Никто не даст тебе больше, чем я, - глухо пообещал Дэхен, боязливо прижимаясь к теплой шее губами. – Никто не будет любить сильнее…  
Дэхен тоже не хотел – он думал, что минутки, пока он обнимает Енчжэ, ему хватит – но тело почему-то считало по-другому. Тело умоляло на секундочку отпустить контроль и прижаться к бледной шее, под которой бьется испуганная артерия, губами, и Дэхен не нашел в себе сил сопротивляться, сдвигая Енчжэ все ближе и прикладываясь к чужой коже все более весомыми поцелуями – Енчжэ не стучал по рукам и не ругался, только все сильнее поворачивал голову, пытаясь то ли защититься, то ли…  
Может быть, Енчжэ вовсе не собирался убегать теперь? Бог его знает, почему, но Енчжэ просто принимал сыплющиеся на шею прикосновения губ, а Дэхен чувствовал, как он нервничает – сердце под его рукой колотится в груди так сильно, как он всегда мог только мечтать.   
Мягко, но настойчиво Дэхен разворачивает Енчжэ к себе – не отрывая губ от шеи: он боится, что самое невинное, как шорох, движение, может спугнуть его. Взгляд в глаза точно испугает его… А так он будто пытается привыкнуть к полным жадного голода поцелуям – и Дэхен по потяжелевшему дыханию, по крошечным реакциям его тела догадывается, что все-таки заводит его.   
Енчжэ не настолько наивен, как кажется Дэхену – он чувствует жадность скользящих по его телу рук и губ, знает, что она значит, и пробует приноровиться к ним, выбросить из головы ноющую мысль о том, что Дэхен любит его неправильно, слишком голодно, слишком отчетливо его желание… Енчжэ соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему неприятно. Дэхен прижимается к его шее губами, будто к божеству, и близость и ласка потихоньку распаляют в Енчжэ чувственный ответ – когда он слабо упирается руками в грудь Дэхена, тот просто поднимает их вверх, заставляя положить себе на плечи, и Енчжэ не сопротивляется, даже легонько зарывается пальцами в чужие влажные волосы. Поцелуя в губы он просто боится, и поэтому закрывает глаза, когда Дэхен смелеет настолько, что пробует целовать прямо, не прячась на шее – да, его губы мягкие, да от них ноет что-то внутри, но, как ни пытается Енчжэ убедить себя в том, что действительно этого хочет, он чувствует только вкус рта и ничего больше. Он знает, что сейчас может сдаться и позволить Дэхену все, и от него даже не убудет, и ему даже может понравиться – Дэхен сделает все, чтобы ему было приятно, но какой-то непреодолимый тормоз мешает ему расслабиться в руках Дэхена настолько, чтобы близость казалась действительно желанной. Он чувствует, что играет в какую-то дурную игру, пытаясь зацепиться за поющие в нем тонкие струнки желания, доказывая себе, что это нормально, это по-взрослому – отдать свое тело и получить платой удовольствие, потому что все остальное – просто романтический бред невзрослого подростка.   
Беда в том, что он даже не хочет Дэхена в этом смысле – он может поддаться волнующей ласке, дать свое молчаливое согласие, но это будет лишь подчинение.   
Что-то есть в любви Дэхена абсолютно неверное, что он не может принять – что-то недозрелое, неполное и слишком телесное.   
Дэхен смелеет настолько, что позволяет себе сдвинуть растянутый ворот своей собственной футболки, и дрожащими от напряжения руками гладит оголившееся плечо – Енчжэ снова чувствует волну опаляющего желания от него, и ему неприятно от того, что ее вызвало его собственное голое тело.   
Он больше не в состоянии терпеть.   
\- Остановись, - просит Енчжэ, сильно сжимая чужие запястья. – Отпусти меня.   
Дэхен едва ли не стонет разочарованно и в последний раз пытается поцеловать Енчжэ, надеясь, что это удержит его, но Енчжэ вновь чувствует только не самый приятный вкус рта и отодвигает Дэхена от себя настойчивее.   
Дэхен бы посопротивлялся еще, но так же, как он не может больше ударить Енчжэ, он не может его и заставлять – он все еще помнит, как Енчжэ рыдал в тот раз. Как бы страшна и невыносима ни была его любовь, он не хочет, чтобы из-за нее Енчжэ плакал.   
\- Прости, - Дэхен хорошо знает, за что извиняется, когда отпускает своего снова бывшего друга.   
\- Ничего, - с такой же тоской отвечает Енчжэ, мотая головой, чтобы челка спасла его от взгляда Дэхена. – Я пойду.   
Енчжэ застывает на секунду, стеклянными глазами глядя перед собой – нет, обвинять Дэхена ему не хочется. Он просто хорошо понял, насколько был глуп, когда строил у окна надежды на то, что они могут вернуться в прошлое и стать снова близкими людьми, а не любовниками – Дэхен просто не в состоянии сдерживаться, и в этом, наверно, даже нет его вины.   
Енчжэ ничего больше не говорит и, уходя, тихо прикрывает за собой дверь.   
Дэхен тупо выливает в раковину остатки чая – пакетик шлепается о металл жидким слизняком, и от него нестерпимо хочется повыбрасывать следом и все, до чего можно дотянуться.   
Отчаяние затопляет Дэхена по самое горло, он отставляет кружку и садится на табуретку, стискивая волосы пальцами.   
\- Опять проебал все, что мог, да? – нездоровый смех Дэхена некрасиво звучит в пустой кухне, и он все-таки толкает пустую кружку со стола, с удовольствием наблюдая, как она разлетается на белые осколки на полу.


	9. Спой мне печально и нежно

Химчан медленно, как тесто у доброй хозяюшки, в тепле и заботе, дозревал до бунта. И даже не так: если бы он был, например, диким лисом, случайно подцепившим бешенство, сейчас как раз впору было бы бегать между пеньков с пеной на губах и хвостом в колючках и искать, в чью бы задницу, как в игольную подушку, вонзить зубы, чтобы славный вирус слюнного помешательства смело шагал по планете дальше.   
Подходящая тощая задница как раз имелась на примете и все время свистала своими тощими ягодицами в преступной близости от лисьих клыков, но все непотребство сложившейся ситуации заключалось в том, что в последнее время с виду Хим походил на Золушку или Золотую рыбку: Енгук хочет переписать последний трек? Ему не нравятся басы? Пожалуйста! Химчан убьет туеву хучу времени, но выполнит любой каприз, пусть даже новая версия имеет столько же отличий от старой, сколько однояйцевые близнецы с лица. Наша всеми любимая сисястая стерва сладкоголосая девочка хочет мороженого? А какого? Фисташкового или с клубничкой? Химчан сейчас мушкой слетает (быстро, как жирная дрозофила, блядь), на, пожалуйста, (не) заморозь себе горло, сучка малышка.  
Вряд ли настолько лицемерную святость ему зачтут на том свете, но пусть пернатенькие ангелы божьи потом заглянут в свои блокнотики и подтвердят, что он старался: ни единого порочащего звука не вырвалось с той самой ночи из его губ в сторону обожаемой енгуковской протеже, ни единого оскала в спину самого Енгука – дело принципа, разтак вашу за ногу.   
В конце концов, Химчан стал так хорошо изображать из себя пыль подножную и ковровый клоповник, что ему не в шутку стало смешно: глупенькая девчоночка не то в самом деле поверила, что дьяволы в Химчане совершили массовый суицид, и он теперь возрожденный из пепла плюшевый медведь ее детства, перед которым можно дуть губки и капризничать, не то решила покрепче вцепиться в свой царскЫй трон ведьмацкими когтями и загнобить бедную Золушку, чтобы жениться на Слепоглухонемом Леснике Енгуке – как бы то ни было, чем ниже Химчан кланялся, тем прикольнее было замечать, что к нему все очевиднее относятся как к жвачке, приставшей к подошве.   
Химчан последним тормозом не был – он знал, что в такие игры ему долго не отыграть. Когда бешеный лис выйдет из инкубационного периода и станет долбиться черепушкой в пеньки и выворачивать глаза, вот тогда и наступит КОНЕЦ. Тогда он в ебеня разругается с Енгуком и уйдет НАВСЕГДА… А пока ничего, пока обиды копятся на весах, как козьи какашки – и вот когда Енгук в слезах будет просить его остаться, будет обещать, что выгонит сисястую ведьму и отречется от еретичества, тогда Химчан сунет ему этот пакетик с какашками под нос и скажет: «Во! Видал? Раньше надо было прощения просить, когда я страдал, а теперь все, нет дороги назад».   
Так Химчан и жил: помешивая пакетик чая в кружке, щурился в окно щелочками глаз и обдумывал свою грандиозную МСТЮ… Спохватывался, когда замечал, что благодушная морда лица наивной Золушки сползла в злобную лыбу «Тебе пиздец, Енгук», начинал мешать в кружке еще активнее, пытаясь из-под челки высмотреть, не спалил ли кто. 

 

Палил, на самом деле, еще как палил. Во-первых, даже невнимательный Чунхон заметил, что у старшенького временами появляются какие-то проблемы с мимикой лица – не найдя этому необъяснимому факту видимой причины, он начинает подозревать, что у Химчана какое-то нервное расстройство и даже намекает ему, что стоило бы взять отпуск там, навестить невропатолога. Во-вторых, Енгук, конечно, не был так ослеплен ведьмой-еретичкой, как предполагал Химчан – самый старший из сборища, вообще, хорошо знал мимику своего любимого неврастеничного дружка, и эти вот смены пользовательского интерфейса (такие же потрясающие, как у Джима, всеми обожаемого, Керри в фильме «Маска») доводили его до параноидального желания пристегнуть улыбку Хима к ушам бельевыми прищепками. Потому что, блядь, ТАКОГО охуенного парада лицемерия даже от Химчана было ожидать сложно. Енгук медленно истирал верхнюю челюсть о нижнюю и думал, что скоро ему улыбаться будет нечем: мало того, что Химчан пытался устроить им ночь любви на троих с ультиматумом «Выгони девчонку», так теперь еще и пытается святошу из себя вылепить. Зачем оно ему надо, Енгук так и не додумался (до пакета с козьими какашками, пардон, его интеллект в принципе достать не мог), и поэтому считал, что Химчан играет сиротку просто по призыву своей лживой лисьей душонки – надо же мастерство тренировать на ком-то.   
И это БЕСИЛО, БЕСИЛО, БЕСИЛО! Иногда хотелось встать и навалять ему в нос, чтобы маска открошилась и клыки наружу вылезли – потому что Енгук из-за его кривляний уже словил конкретную шизу. Где он-старый, тот, который был абсолютно уравновешенным человеком со спокойствием мамонта, увлекавшийся современной живописью? Нет его больше, встретите – передавайте, что по нему тут очень скучают. Вместо того замечательного стойкого духом и нервами чувака он с утра в зеркале видит неврастеничку со стажем. Ему вообще кажется, что он на этой любви Химчана, как большая черепаха на льду, растянулся и пару раз тупой мордой об него приложился – лежит теперь, ластами скребет и напряженно отбитой думалкой думает: во-первых, что эта за холодная хуйня, об которую я треснулся, а во-вторых – как на ней стоять?  
Енгук думал, что Хим скоро доиграется – ско-о-о-оро он достигнет своего предела и взорвется, как банка с колой, в которую закинули «ментос»: и тогда хрен какая любовь встанет между Енгуком и человекоубийством…  
Так Енгук и жил: пока Химчан мешал свой пакетик чая в кружке, Енгук смотрел на его корчи и размышлял о том, как сильно его ненавидит, как огромна его ненависть и как горяча – как солнце… да нет, больше, как Сириус, как красный сверхгигант Бетельгейзе – растет и греется все жарче, догоняется до критической отметки «Тебе пиздец, Химчан». 

 

%

 

Чунхон сидел на диванчике и от нервов грыз ногти – атмосфера в студии была похожа на грозовую тучу, над черной макушкой Химчана едва ли не искрило, а Енгук зачем-то (уж простите, по другому Чунхон выразиться не может) выебывался с утра и только тем и занимался, что втыкал в Химчана иголки, словно пытался проверить, надолго ли его терпения хватит.   
\- Ребят, хотите чай заварю? Там от заначки Чонопа еще что-то осталось… - ей-богу, Чунхон сделал все, что мог: сам под гусеницы полез.   
\- Ага, - весело хмыкнул Енгук. – Вот этому с мышьячком, - Енгук ткнул в плечо Химчана, - а то исстрадался весь, секцию ему заменить лень…  
\- А этому с «непиздином» завари, - ледяным голосом булькнул Химчан, - а то своей болтовней скоро подавится.   
Бедный Чунхон примерз к дивану: ни мышьяка, ни тем более «непиздина» Чоноп ему как-то не оставил… Впрочем, инструкцией, как себя вести, если вдруг оказался в центре боевых действий, Чоноп его снабдить тоже не озаботился – и теперь Чунхон, как коммандос, выживал всеми доступными способами.   
\- Здесь басы глубже, - сказал Енгук, передвигая бегунок эквалайзера, - а в конце затухание быстрее ставь, экспонентой, а не синусом.   
Чунхон услышал скрип зубов Химчана и с опаской посмотрел на Енгука, который нагнулся над столом и из-под рук Химчана менял настройки – Чунхон подумал, что это очень, очень опасно для Енгука. Во-первых, сделать Химчану замечание в таком тоне – уже самоубийство, во-вторых, раз уже слово не воробей, вылетело – не поймаешь, так разумнее было бы увеличить дистанцию между своим лицом и тяжелым кулаком Хима до максимальной.   
\- Ты же не изменил ничего, - тихо и зло заметил Химчан. – Не впаривай мне, что слышишь, что появилась разница…  
«Ой, беда», - подумал Чунхон. Теперь Хим лез туда, куда не надо: была там разница в звуке или нет, уже никто не докажет, а вот Енгук – Чунхон знал – искренне верил в то, что только после его рук, с им самим расставленными акцентами, трек звучит, как было задумано. Бог его знает, как оно было на самом деле – почти все музыкальные дорожки, в конце концов, придумывал Енгук, и ему, как Творцу, конечно, виднее было, как правильно. Но нельзя было не рассмотреть и другую версию, в которой у Хима, действительно, все могло звучать вполне достойно – просто Енгуку нравилось наложить на готовый продукт отпечатки своих рук и характера, и он по привычке касался всех бегунков подряд, поправляя их не больше, чем на миллиметр, так что возмущение Химчана становилось более-менее понятным.   
\- Не впаривай мне, что ты не слышишь, - отрезал Енгук. – Когда до тебя дойдет, что не все пытаются ущемить твои интересы, некоторые просто делают свою работу КАЧЕСТВЕННО?  
Чунхон сморщился, когда заметил, как посерело от злости лицо Химчана, как сжались его пальцы на подлокотнике кресла – пиздец (прости, Чоноп, из песни слова не выкинешь) приближался со скоростью летящей саранчи.   
Ох, божжжжже, как надоело Чунхону притворяться дурачком, который не в курсах, почему старшенькие друг друга делят, как дети паровозик. Чунхон когда-то очень хотел стать взрослым – но если вот это и есть взрослость: избегать друг друга и говорить гадости потому, что неровно к кому-то дышишь – то пардон, увольте, Чунхон и дальше предпочитает оставаться младенцем. Чунхон искренне не понимал, почему Енгук, раньше обращавшийся с Химчаном, как с куском ваты (не дай бог помнется), теперь тыкает его, как напакостившего котенка, носом во все оплошности. Как бы Чунхон ни обожал своего любимого хёна, садистские наклонности в нем он поощрять не собирался – а Енгук явно нереально балдеет, когда видит, что Химчан зол и пытается сдержаться. С другой стороны, поведение Химчана тоже адекватным не назовешь: если и раньше сложно было угадать, как он отреагирует на то, например, что Чунхон затер пару записей – своей офигенно «ласковой» рукой отвесит подзатыльник или только вздохнет и предложит печеньку, то теперь ему «Доброе утро» нельзя было сказать с уверенностью, что он, косясь на Енгука, не пожелает тебе «Смыться в унитаз и там фекалиям рассказывать, какое прекрасное солнце на горизонте встало».   
Чунхона это за-дол-ба-ло. Если они друг другу так дороги – почему просто нельзя быть вместе? Зачем выдумывать эту не пойми откуда взявшуюся ненависть? А если Чунхон и впрямь ничего не понял за полтора года из их взглядов и разговоров, и старшенькие вместе – просто неудачная шутка, то к чему эти убийственные ссоры каждый день и красноречивое игнорирование?   
Чунхон искренне и от всей души любил Енгука… И даже Химчана любил (какой бы он заразой иногда ни был), и, наверное, хотел бы раз и навсегда уяснить для себя, кто начал этот бардак и кто виноват (виноватого, конечно, постигла бы незавидная участь Енчжэ – стать врагом народа номер один) – но, видит бог, ОНИ ОБА СУМАСШЕДШИЕ и вариться бы им в аду в одном котле, упертым баранам, сверлящим сейчас друг друга ненавидящим взглядом.   
Пиздец грозил перерасти в откровенный мордобой, и Чунхон от безысходности взвыл:  
\- ЫЫЫЫвааааа, - и свалился на диван, свернувшись страдающим кренделем.   
Око пиздеца повернулось к нему и уставилось четырьмя непонимающими глазами:  
\- С ума сошел?   
\- ЖЫЫЫЫЫЫЫво-о-о-о-от, - прохныкал Чунхон, - заболе-е-ел.   
Бедняжка Чунхон думал, что оба дегенерата сейчас кинутся спасать страдающего ребенка и жажда крови рассосется сама собой, но в ответ на свои причитания получил только два незаинтересованных вопроса:   
\- Забыл, где туалет? – от Химчана и  
\- Тебя в больницу отвезти? Укольчик впаяют, и все пройдет, - от Енгука.   
Кошмар какой, Чоноп, возвращайся скорее или лучше забери меня к себе… Это ж до чего дошло: хоть загибайся у них на глазах, они все равно будут думать только о том, как друг другу навалять.   
\- Не-не, - принялся отказываться Чунхон от незапланированной внутрижопной инъекции, - уже прошло.   
Око пиздеца, выслушав чунхоново объяснение, отвернулось обратно.   
\- Ну, - Енгук наклонился ближе к выжигающим на его теле дырки черным глазам, - чего смотришь, будто убить хочешь? Прискучило святым притворяться?  
Чунхон опять подумал, что Хим сейчас засветит Енгуку хук слева – но тот только сощурился злобно и сказал:   
\- Я тебя не звал обо мне мнения составлять. Кем хочу, тем и притворяюсь.   
Енгук насмешливо фыркнул и сел на своем столе ровно – против упрека «лезешь не в свое дело» так просто не попрешь. Тут надо в обход, а как – сейчас он придумает.   
Чунхон о том, что Енгук свой топор войны не закопал, а, наоборот, сейчас подбирается с ним в тыл к врагу, не знал – и поэтому расслабился на своем диване, когда Химчан включил сиквенс из бочек и осторожно начал подбирать ритм. Чунхон решил, что смертоубийство отложено на завтра – но Енгук, выждав минут пять, когда Хим прорисует рисунок более-менее четко, подмигнул ему и снова наклонился над Химчаном:  
\- Я бы еще тут и тут добавил кое-что.   
\- М? – Химчан поднял на него задумчивые глаза – ей-богу, он работал и Енгуке забыл.   
\- Попку свою сахарную, мой сладкий, говорю, со стула сдвинь, мешаешься, - до противного ласково проговорил Енгук, выталкивая Химчана из кресла. – Сам все сделаю.   
Чунхон на диване открыл рот…  
Енгук тихо посмеивался про себя – он знал, что сказануть такое все равно что чеку с гранаты сорвать, но ему было ПОХУЙ. Он дошел до состояния полного неадеквата и ему было все равно, какими методами он будет действовать – лишь бы довести Хима до ручки. Пусть это было грязно, пусть это было обидно – но Енгук с утреца еще припас «сахарную попку» в рукаве как самый крутой козырь: он ДОЛЖЕН был разозлить Химчана настолько, чтобы он перестал притворяться бревном.   
Граната со сдернутой чекой детонировала медленно и нехотя: Химчан с утра еще заметил, что Енгук до него сегодня по-особому доебывается – это «мой сладкий» он два раза уже «не заметил», но вот чтобы «сахарную попку» игнорировать, ее, наверно, надо грейдером пригладить… Химчан своим ушам верить не хотел – какого черта Енгук к нему так обращается, будто они трахаются регулярно и как кролики? Ладно бы еще у них что-то в самом деле было, так ведь нет – а Чунхону с покрасневшими ушами уже не докажешь. Енгуку стоило прямо назвать его своей шлюшкой, если он так хотел оскорбить – а это вот как-то не по-мужски…  
\- Ты думаешь, ты имеешь право со мной так разговаривать? – глухо спросил Химчан.   
\- Есть претензии? Выскажешь? – спокойно спросил Енгук, развернувшись: Химчан стоял прямо перед ним, и Енгук как-то беспомощно залип на его горящих глазах, к своему удивлению понимая, что в них даже злости нет – просто черный огонь…  
Такой химчановский, такой сильный, такой… завораживающий.   
\- Не думаю, что есть смысл еще молчать, - с той же изысканностью ответил Химчан.   
\- Эй, малой, - позвал Енгук. – Сходи погулять, а?   
\- А? – Чунхон непонимающе вскинулся на диване. – Ты уверен?  
Если бы Чунхон любил тотализатор и подобные игрушки, сейчас он бы поставил на Химчана – не потому, что он вроде как немножко выше и крупнее, а потому, что даже смотреть на него было страшно. И потом, Чунхон все еще верил, что правая сторона всегда одержит верх – а Енгук вот конкретно сейчас точно олицетворял собой зло (это ж чем надо было удолбаться, чтобы Химчану про «сахарную попку» сказать, а?). Впрочем, как Чунхон уже и говорил, оба хёна были ему одинаково дороги, и, чтобы предотвратить преждевременную кончину непутевого барана Енгука, Чунхон и уточнил, точно ли его скромная комплекция в метр восемьдесят ростом будет лишней в предстоящем избиении. Но Енгук руку помощи не принял, только кивнул еще раз:  
\- Топай, говорю, отсюда, - и Чунхон, сдавшись, побрел к двери, мысленно прощаясь если не с одним из старшеньких, так хоть со стеклами в студии, которые, как ему казалось, не все увидят завтрашний рассвет.   
Химчан все это время простоял не шелохнувшись – и с каким-то мстительным удовольствием смотрел Енгуку в глаза, шестым чувством угадывая, что его конкретно плющит под этим взглядом: Енгук глядел на него, как завороженный, щелкал пальцем по подлокотнику и, на удивление, даже не улыбался этой своей мерзкой насмешливой улыбочкой.   
\- Насмотрелся? – наконец, спросил Химчан.   
\- Нет, - честно признался Енгук. – На тебя невозможно насмотреться.   
Химчан бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд, и Енгук поспешил развеять его опасения в том, что это был комплимент:  
\- На все твои эти… - Енгук намешливо поводил перед лицом рукой, - многочисленные маски.   
\- Я собирался в актеры податься, спасибо, - съехидничал Химчан. – Но сейчас меня волнует не моя несостоявшаяся карьера, а то, почему ты позволяешь себе обращаться ко мне, как к своей шлюхе.   
\- А кто ты? – ухмыльнулся Енгук. – Им за секс платят деньгами, ты требуешь условий. Не вижу большой разницы.   
\- А, позволь поинтересоваться, тебя что больше задело – что я просил ее выгнать или то, что ушел от тебя полуголый? – спросил в ответ Химчан.   
Енгук тихо шипит – задел. Осталось только, как тогда, крикнуть: «Браво, Хим!.. Теперь мы знаем, о чем напиздел нам Енгук». Черт побери, он сам себе месяц не мог сознаться, что сильнее всего его оскорбило не поставленное Химом условие, на которое он тогда так живописно жаловался Дэхену, а в самом деле то, что Химчан «ушел от него полуголый» - как будто ему вообще плевать было, как будто он и не хотел вовсе. Но Енгук же никогда не признается.   
\- Ни то, ни другое, - слышит Химчан. – Обидно было в тебе эти шлюховские повадки обнаружить.   
Не атрофировавшимся еще от злости кусочком мозга Химчан понимает, что эти рельсы со «шлюхой», на которые Енгук все переводит свой поезд – только фальшивка, чтобы разозлить его сильнее, но от понимания слова менее обидными не становятся, и секунду спустя он уже плохо контролирует свою ярость, наступая на Енгука со сжатыми кулаками:  
\- Твою мать, еще раз меня обзовешь…  
Енгуку пора бы перебрать свой инстинкт самосохранения, как старенький карбюратор – потому что не работает нифига: НАСТОЛЬКО злой Хим в такой опасной близости может оказаться очень вредным для здоровья, но его почему-то больше интересует не собственное благополучие, а унизительное восхищение, которое вызывает в нем разъяренный Химчан – его голос, его глаза…  
Боже, ну почему он любит клокочущий вулкан?   
\- Еще раз обзову, и что? – нагло спрашивает Енгук. – Единственный способ теперь доказать, что ты НЕ ШЛЮХА – раздеться для меня просто так, согласен?   
Химчан не понимает, как Енгуку удалось так по-блядски вывернуть логику, что он умудрился и его унизить, и это скотское предложение выставить как единственное решение – и это бесит его настолько, что он срывается.   
Его единственное желание – засветить Енгуку по лицу, но почему-то выходит так совсем неудачно для него, что его руки ловят, его самого швыряют о стену спиной, а злость все-таки находит выход: Енгук ударяет кулаком по стене рядом с его ухом.   
\- Ты не человек, - шипит Енгук ему в лицо, - ты заноза в заднице.   
\- А ты тупой, как носорог, - свирепеет Химчан. – Такой же толстокожий и… тупой!   
Енгука почему-то невозможно оскорбляет это дважды повторенное «тупой» - у него прямо нос начинает чесаться, как будто там носорожий рог вырастает, и он еще разок прикладывает Хима об стену, переходя с личностей на менее осмысленные, но более прочувствованные реплики:  
\- Ненавижу!  
\- Мудак! – отвечает Химчан, пытаясь выдрать свои запястья из захвата. Его до невозможности это бесит – Енгук же тощий, как сухая рыба, почему он такой кошмарно сильный?   
\- Хрен тебе теперь, не отпущу, - смеется Енгук, которого безуспешные попытки Химчана высвободить руки не то чтобы забавляют… Просто он уже не сжимает чужие запястья со всей злости – лишь держит достаточно крепко, чтобы Хим не смог сбежать.   
И это так странно…  
\- И что будешь делать, раз не отпустишь? – так же насмешливо отвечает Химчан. Он уже понял, что освободиться не выйдет – но хрена с два он признает поражение.   
\- Много всего разного можно придумать, - туманно предлагает Енгук – крышу ему уже снесло, это точно. Только совсем не в ту сторону, что в самом начале «драки».   
Химчану кажется, что он ослышался – они же типа дрались тут, откуда в голосе Енгука поползли эти… многозначительные нотки? Бархатный, соблазняющий голос над его ухом… Он поднимает голову и к своему ужасу встречается с насмешливыми и слишком темными глазами, так что до Хима наконец-то доходит, что Енгук имел в виду под «много всего разного». Бедняжка Химчан отчаянно дергается еще раз, но Енгук реагирует быстрее и как-то профессиональнее, что ли: Хима опять впечатывают в стену, а между его ног вклинивается колено Енгука, лишая его возможности в следующий раз ударить по самому дорогому.   
\- Фантазия-то у тебя тоже как у носорога, - весело замечает Химчан, потому что… выбор-то у него невелик, в общем. – Пока будешь придумывать, маленькая носорожья думалка откажет, совсем беда будет.   
\- А ты никогда не сдаешься, да? – с туповатым восхищением уточняет Енгук – на самом деле, на самом деле… Химчан очень особенный. Больше никого такого нет – Енгук не солгал ни капли, когда сказал, что ненавидит его, потому что эта ненависть, наверно, просто заглушка от любви: иначе огонь Хима спалит его к черту, а так хочется побыть с ним и повдыхать его еще. – Не волнуйся, тупой носорог уже придумал желание, - ласково сообщает Енгук. А потом доверительно шепчет: - Тебе тоже понравится.   
\- И что же мне должно понравиться? – издевается Химчан. – Еще разочек башкой в стену?   
\- Нет, - вкрадчивым голоском утешает Енгук, наклоняясь преступно близко к Химу. – Поцелуй меня.   
\- Не собираюсь я мудака целовать, - Химчану стоит огромных усилий удержать насмешливую интонацию в голосе, потому что… Енгук слишком близко, слишком двусмысленна их поза и слишком хорошо они оба знают, из-за чего вообще началась эта ссора. – Тебе надо, ты и целуй, - заканчивает Химчан, надеясь, что Енгук как всегда упрямо откажется признавать, что ему дороги эти безумные отношения, что Енгуку гордость не позволит уступить и самому сделать первый шаг…  
Или не так уж и надеется.   
У Енгука глупо и бессмысленно чешется шея, и в самом деле (наверно, уже по привычке) хочется огрызнуться и выставить влюбленным дураком не себя, а Химчана, но он только тупо продолжает смотреть в чужие глаза – а потом едва ли не хихикает: по этим черным глазищам так хорошо видно, что Хима изнутри грызут те же зубастые пираньи дьявольской гордости, что и его самого.   
\- Ладно, я же не гордый, - ерничает Енгук. – Могу и сам поцеловать.   
И он может поклясться, что Хим сам поднял к нему голову – почти так же незаметно, как он сам недавно сдвигал бегунки эквалайзера… И пусть теперь поспорит, что эти миллиметры не играют роли, как же. Миллиметры – чудовищное расстояние, если это Химчан. Если это первый шаг, который делает Химчан ему навстречу.   
Сиквенс из бочек, брошенный Химчаном, так и играл на повторе, а Енгук целовался, как школьник, у стены – заводил руки Химчана за спину, а запястья так и не отпускал: и было в этом что-то бессознательно кайфовое и крышесносное – управлять на минуточку признавшим в нем хозяина клокочущим вулканом.   
С безумной, бесконечной нежностью сжимать чужие запястья и целовать в губы – зная, что завтра он опять убежит, завтра опять ловить его ловушками самых бесполезных и обидных слов, снова драться с ним лишь для вида, будто они оба еще самостоятельны и состоятельны друг без друга.   
Енгук может лишь надеяться, что когда-нибудь Хим все-таки поймет, что он на самом деле позволяет ему сдаваться (или не сдаваться) так, как Химу нравится: если так хочет, хорошо, они будут бегать друг за другом и устраивать цирк сколько понадобится – Енгук все равно будет получать свои миллиметры завоеванной территории…  
\- Только тебя и буду, как дурак, до смерти… - смеется Енгук, подводя итог своим не очень то веселым размышлениям. Он случайно оступается и прижимает Хима собой к стене, больно надавливая ему на плечо – а потом будто извиняется, целует в висок и ерошит чужие волосы.   
\- Я знаю, - своим кошмарным голосом хрипит Химчан, - Я… - за дверью слышится топот молодых беспутных ног и знакомый ворчащий голос, и Химчан заканчивает, предупреждая: - Чунхон…  
Мгновение Енгук смотрит на него, раздумывая, не было бы лучше, если бы все узнали о них – а потом все-таки отпускает и отходит подальше, увлеченно поправляя одежду.   
\- Уф, - как лошадка, выдыхает Чунхон, - все живы. А я думал, что один лишний купил… Или даже два…  
Чунхон выкладывает на стол три сладких батончика, и Енгук почему-то неестественно громко ржет.   
\- Не бойся, Хон, Химчана я уничтожить физически не в состоянии.   
Чунхон скептически оглядывает какого-то подозрительно растрепанного Химчана, раздумывая, что бы это вообще могло значить – не ушу же Хим втайне от них занимается, правильно? – когда Енгук зачем-то добавляет:   
\- А вот он меня – не знаю.


	10. Чеба-а-аль...

Осень подползла тихо, на цыпочках – осыпала золотые листья и захлестала в окна дождем. Дождь вычищал с улиц людей, оставлял только безучастные габариты машин, расчерчивающие улицы красными огнями, и оранжевые пятна от фонарей на мокром асфальте – Дэхен полюбил их и курить, прикрывая огонек сигареты ладонью.   
Сгорбленная ладонь заботливо прикрывала единственную живую частичку пламени, и было в этом жесте что-то от опустившегося, но многое извидавшего человека – и Дэхен, ловя себя на этой мысли, растягивал губы в улыбке вымученной и счастливой: больше не было мучительно больно, больше не было больно, не больно… Сырое небо не давило на душу, не подсовывало напрасных надежд, и хорошо было иногда, если мать дожидалась его на кухне с чашкой остывающего кипятка – он не поднимал головы, она больше ничего не спрашивала и не скандалила, только открывала окно в сырость, чтобы выгнать тоскливый густой запах сигарет.   
Три кредитки накопили Дэхену достаточно нолей, и тогда он списался с шведом, вскользь пожаловавшись о том, что ему негде жить. Олаф сказал «Нет проблем» и предложил погостить с пару недель – а через неделю с нордической педантичностью прислал приглашение. Билет в солнечную Калифорнию Дэхен прижал к своему столу той самой вазой, из которой Енчжэ окатил его водой, и по утрам посматривал на него настороженно и с любопытством: казалось, что его жизнь складывается обратно из груды опрокинутых кубиков, но он сам к этому никакого отношения не имеет, и оно все просто катится куда-то вниз по сырому от дождя асфальту, все ближе и ближе к тому дню, когда нужно будет собрать чемоданы и попрощаться с печальной, из-за него подхватившей бессонницу матерью.   
В голове все время было пусто, и только глядеть на дождь казалось бесконечно хорошо… Сырые оранжевые пятна ложились на асфальт одно к одному, время утекало незаметно и неудержимо, и только иногда, когда Дэхен курил в сырость свой нежно сберегаемый ладонью огонек, ему становилось страшно смотреть в пропитанную водой темноту.   
С другой стороны, что там, в ней, могло его испугать?   
Совершенно ничего. 

 

%

 

\- Учитель!.. Енчжэ!  
\- А?.. Да, что?  
\- Можно окно закрыть? Холодно и дождь…   
\- Конечно, - Енчжэ так же бессмысленно кивает на просьбу.   
\- И ваше тоже закрою, вон, вас даже забрызгало…

%

 

Дождь стелился по стеклам так густо, как будто их снаружи поливали из шланга. Енгук подумал, что ему и не вспомнить такой же дождливой осени – сырая пустая чернота заглядывала в окна каждый вечер, и хотелось сбежать от нее куда-нибудь, где еще задержалось лето…  
Енгук вообще решил, что бегать за тем, чего в принципе не существует, и отрывать себе кусочки – теперь его судьба. Стыдно признаться, что в свои обросшие мхом двадцать пять, когда нормальные люди думают о… о чем думают? О детях, наверно, о семье и новом универсале, в который можно погрузить детскую коляску? Так вот, пока нормальные люди думают о нормальных вещах, он, кажется, вернулся в свои семнадцать – видимо, в свое время он больше был занят подработками и учебой, а не свиданиями под фонарями, так что теперь жизнь требует своего, и он, как школьник, каждый вечер провожает Химчана домой, чтобы минут с пятнадцать целоваться в тени у подъезда и прятать его в своей куртке, когда какой-нибудь полуночник выходит погулять. Химчан говорит, что глупо было бы засветиться перед своими соседями и пустить по дому голубую сплетню, и Енгук не собирается спорить и просить больше, чем у него уже есть, когда прячет Хима за собой от чужих глаз.   
Как оказалось, счастье вообще не похоже на солнечный летний день – оно промокло уже насквозь этим дождем и часто чихает, как Химчан после их ночных прогулок, и, наверное, поэтому Енгуку так неймется с этой идеей съездить на море: может быть, там эта грусть отпустит.   
\- Енгу-у-ук, - Енгук вздрагивает, когда Чунхон зовет его, и смущается, когда понимает, что три пары глаз глядят на него потому, что Чунхон повторяет это свое «Енгу-у-у-ук» уже не в первый раз. – Микки тебя про обложку спрашивала.   
\- Обложку? Какую… - до Енгука из-за этого утомительного дождя доходит слишком медленно, и он часто тормозит всем на радость. – А, обложка диска…  
\- Ну да, - кивает Микки. – Мы так и не решили, что на ней будет, моя фотография или…  
\- Нет-нет, - Енгук даже морщится от этой идеи, - фотка на обложке, понимаешь, вроде дурной тон…  
\- Очень дурной, - вставляет сзади Химчан, многозначительно рассматривая Микки, - особенно в твоем случае.   
\- Почему это особенно в моем? – возмущается девушка. – Я вроде не уродина, чем тебе мое лицо не нравится?  
\- Да не в лице дело, - отмахивается Химчан. – Хотя, может, наоборот в нем. Просто таких, как ты, с милой мордашкой, сотни, а Енгук у нас поклонник оригинальности, ему подавай подспудный смысл там, философию даже в банальном тексте о расставании. Он ссохнется от экзистенциального кризиса, если позволит себе продавать тебя хорошеньким личиком, а не найденной в тебе изюминкой или что там он отыскал в твоей прекрасной человеческой натуре.   
Микки с Чунхоном открывают рот, да Енгук как-то забывает поднять челюсть – Химчан заговорил. И еще бы не так стремно было, если бы ехидничал опять, так нет, даже странно как-то, что все правильно сказал – и даже ядом на свои умные мысли почти не накапал.   
Чудеса…  
Енгук задумчиво смотрит на Химчана, устроившегося на спинке кресла за Чунхоном, и рассеянно трет шею, сообщая:   
\- В общем, над этим надо еще хорошо подумать…  
\- Ну так я об этом и говорю, - торопливо перебивает Микки, - у меня друг есть, художник, он может… Он многое может, в общем, - Микки спотыкается, почему-то краснеет и начинает смотреть в пол.   
Енгук тихо смеется, подозревая в этом румянце шекспировские чувства между молодыми людьми, и даже немного завидует, когда говорит:   
\- Ну я же не против, показывай, что он там может… Вон Чунхон у нас будет добрым критиком, а Химчан злым, - Енгук переводит взгляд на Хима и зависает на секунду, когда видит, что тот тупо ржет и косит глазами на его шею. – А, блин, - досадливо вздыхает Енгук, стягивая на горле ворот рубашки, чтобы не видно было фиолетовых засосов, но Химчан, похоже, решил пропалить его полностью.   
\- Это тебя в пылесос что ли затянуло? – ехидно спрашивает Хим, наклоняясь и распахивая воротничок пошире. – Ну и страстная же у нашего Енгука подружка, просто тигрица…  
\- Отомщу, - одними губами обещает ему Енгук, отталкивая его руки.   
А он-то все раздумывал, зачем Химчан искусал ему вчера всю шею – вот подлая шкура.   
Чунхон многозначительно кашляет, размышляя над тем, что что-то тут не сходится – не может у Енгука быть подружки, иначе они бы все о ней хоть что-то знали… Если только эта подружка не сам Химчан, конечно – вот тут все сразу складывается правильно, и насмешливый взгляд, который Хим, сложив руки на груди, бросает на смутившуюся Микки, тому лишнее подтверждение.   
«Как два дурака, ей-богу», - думает Чунхон.   
\- А знаешь, - начинает Енгук… Ему уже, признаться честно, порядком надоело терпеть выходки Хима, которые иногда становятся похожи на глупость – и он, наверное, никогда бы не простил ему этого ребячества, если бы не любил так сильно – но он по-прежнему, в своем духе, последовательно и мягко продолжает его одергивать, - знаешь, я ее люблю, эту свою подружку, и мне, веришь или нет, нисколько не стыдно за свою шею. Мне бы и сейчас хотелось взять ее за руку и пойти пить пиво, а не сидеть тут с вами – но тебе же этого не понять.   
Чунхон снова вздыхает, Химчан затыкается и молчит, а Енгук в тишине опять смотрит на дождь.   
Какая дождливая осень…

 

%

 

Чоноп стоит перед окном в тренировочном зале и смотрит на дождь – за стеклом просто серая завеса, настолько плотная, что смогла проглотить даже такой огромный город, как этот. За окном слышно вечный шум проезжающих машин – от сырости он становится глухим, будто стирается в шорохе шин по мокрому асфальту – и Чонопу очень, нестерпимо хочется домой.   
\- Эй, Оп, пойдешь с нами в кафе? Там твои любимые блинчики сегодня и до степухи всего неделя… Эй, ну ты чего, не рад что ли?  
Чоноп поспешно кивает и улыбается.   
Так много дождя этой осенью…

 

%

 

Енчжэ сонно и грустно – а еще холодно. Из открытого окна дует слишком сильно, но это даже становится смешным – он просто не может его закрыть, и только сильнее заматывается в одеяло.   
Как будто этот дурацкий дождь – все, что осталось от лета, как будто прогнать его за окно и замотаться в тепло – будет слишком грубо, как выгнать взашей плачущего.   
Хочется немножко уважить его безнадежную печаль, в которой нет ни единого, даже самого хрупкого оттенка надежды – он просто и-с-ч-е-з-а-е-т, смывается по стеклам своими робкими слезами, и хроническое желание зацепиться в его сонном мареве за то, что было дорого, и попросить остаться прорастает внутри с каждым днем сильнее.   
Енчжэ не очень-то аккуратно дергает отжиревшего за это время кота за лапу – недовольный кот нервно выдергивает конечность, но уходить, зараза, не собирается, просто вытягивается на подушке сильнее. Енчжэ смеется и, к еще большему неудовольствию Химчана, переворачивает его на брюхо, рассматривая спину: уродскую зеленую краску он все-таки выстриг, и теперь кот и впрямь походил на лишайного проплешиной на хребте – да и та скоро зарастет, наверно…  
Насилия над своей драгоценной особой кот вытерпеть не смог – спрыгнул на пол и пошел проверять миску с едой на кухню.   
«Вот же жизнь, - позавидовал Енчжэ, - никаких забот».   
Енчжэ это казалось забавным – что он настолько привык к безродному кошаку, что часто ловил себя на том, что он с Химчаном разговаривает и, как ни парадоксально, иногда получает дельные советы. Подумать только, а ведь пару месяцев назад был психически здоровым человеком и никакого кота ему нафиг не надо было.   
Это смешно на самом деле – что все почти, что появляется в его жизни, появляется в ней без его непосредственного участия. Нет, это ведь другие НОРМАЛЬНЫЕ люди едут в зоомагазинчик, там с час выбирают себе милого котеночка с пушистой шерсткой и любопытными глазками, потом еще два часа выясняют его родословную – и только тогда уж, удовлетворенные дознанием и благородством крови своего будущего питомца, везут его домой.   
А у него самого же все через задницу – мало того, что кот ему в принципе был не нужен, так ему еще его всучил пьяный в дым Хим… Мало того, что кошак давно перерос умильный ясельный возраст кавайных глазок, так он еще и был пыльным, как мешок муки, и с зеленой полосой краски на спине.   
И да, еще и характер у него оказался просто пиздец – но это уже отдельный разговор.   
Что Енчжэ на самом деле хотел сказать – так это то, что забавно, как так вышло, что он зачем-то прикипел к страшному коту, который был ему не нужен.   
Забавно…  
Есть же еще одно существо, к которому он искренне не собирался никогда привязываться – насколько Енчжэ помнит, их и познакомили-то как-то случайно, совсем нелепо. И было бы смешно, наверно, сейчас раздумывать над тем, что это его судьба – призреть каждое запущенное создание, которое несчастный случай толкает в его жизнь, отстирать от зеленой краски, а потом еще и влюбиться в него зачем-то.   
Как будто в жизни так бывает.   
Но почему тогда плачущий дождь, когда он на него смотрит, наполняет его сожалением через край? 

 

%

 

Енчжэ бесится, когда Химчан звонит ему специально только затем, чтобы рассказать, что Дэхен улетает через два дня. Енчжэ говорит, что ему наплевать – хотя видит бог, это неправда. Он до последнего считал, что Дэхен не способен сбежать так, что ему не хватит ни толку, ни решимости бросить здесь свою жизнь и начать все заново на другом конце света – и теперь это его бесконечно злит.   
\- Да я же так просто сказал, - хихикает Химчан в телефон, - чтобы ты знал.   
И называет номер рейса и время вылета – наверное, затем, чтобы Енчжэ не просто знал, а ЗНАЛ.   
Енчжэ истерически рыдает вместе со своей обидой, когда на следующий день получает сообщение от Енгука – в нем все тот же номер рейса и время вылета. Он плачет от смеха, засовывая телефон в карман, а в себя ложку салата из университетской столовой – чем он заслужил таких… друзей? Почему Енгук, открыто обвинявший его, посчитал нужным его предупредить – или лучше сказать дать последний шанс? Почему оба старших поступили так, что ему сейчас невыносимо понимать, что у него эти самые друзья ЕСТЬ – и оттого теперь еще злее и неспокойнее от их опеки?   
Гремучий салат не лезет в Енчжэ, и ему кажется, что он перепил кофе – у него не просто все валится из рук, он даже сесть спокойно не может.   
Его трясет и постоянно хочется истерически смеяться.

 

Дождь внезапно заканчивается крутым заморозком и ужасным ветром – все улицы просто покрыты коркой закатанного льда, так что Енчжэ постоянно поскальзывается в своих тонких ботинках: подошва промерзла до основания и катится сразу, стоит только пошевелиться.   
Енчжэ уже чуть было не навернулся пару раз – и вот теперь снова.   
В этот раз его спасли только перила лестницы, в которые он вцепился промерзшими пальцами – лед даже на поручнях, тает под ладонью и превращается в воду. Енчжэ пытается отдышаться от пережитого страха, прижимаясь к перилам, когда телефон в кармане пальто тихо вибрирует – хочется просто забить на него, потому что, боже, какой же ветер…  
Его уже продуло до костей.   
Замерзшими пальцами Енчжэ все-таки выковыривает смартфон, открывает конвертик – а потом чуть не падает снова.   
Этот номер он так и не стер.   
«Прости меня, правда, - читает Енчжэ. – Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось. Но теперь не волнуйся, все будет хорошо, я уезжаю далеко и надолго. Надеюсь, мы больше не увидимся»  
Енчжэ целую минуту тупо смотрит на погасший экран – и его разбирает такое сатанинское желание заржать, что он не удерживается и всхлипывает, запахивая пальто на шее. Какая-то красотка, спускающаяся навстречу по лестнице, смотрит на него с недоумением и боязливо обходит аж за два метра – Енчжэ смотрит на ее замшевые ботильоны и длинные ноги в черных колготках и тихо ржет, согнувшись над перилами.   
Он неадекватный – надо же, какое открытие.   
Енчжэ смотрит на часы – у него еще уйма времени – и быстро оглядывается: забавно, он в двух кварталах от студии Енгука. Идти по льду в такой ветер уже само по себе самоубийство, но Енчжэ добавляет в экшен напряжения, снова доставая телефон.   
Через три до-о-о-олгих (два раза успел поскользнуться) гудка Енгук отвечает:  
\- Да, слушаю.   
\- Мне нужна твоя машина, пожалуйста, - говорит Енчжэ, не утруждая себя ни приветствием, ни извинением.   
К своему удивлению, Енчжэ слышит в трубке чей-то голос, который спрашивает:  
\- Кто это? – и Енгук, очевидно, зажимает динамик, быстро объясняя.   
Енчжэ запоздало соображает, что это голос Химчана – он улавливает какую-то возню у трубки, недовольное:  
\- Отстань! – Енгука, а потом, прямо в ухо, веселый смех Хима:  
\- Что, наш Енчжэ побежал догонять Синюю птицу?  
\- Какую еще пти… - начинает Енчжэ, но Енгук, видимо, все-таки возвращает телефон себе, вздыхая в динамик:   
\- Я бы рад тебе помочь, честно. Просто у меня под ногами сейчас песок и смотрю я на море, так что не выйдет…  
Выходит, Енгук… на побережье? Как странно…  
\- А Хим? – переключается Енчжэ, совсем забыв, чей голос слышал только что.   
\- А Хим? – так же тупо переспрашивает Енгук, и его голос как-то странно меняется. – А Хим со мной…  
\- Блин, - высказывается Енчжэ и с полминуты слушает молчание в трубке.  
\- Хотя если ты рядом со студией, можешь зайти, я уверен, Чунхон там. Попроси его, - предлагает Енгук.   
\- Наверно… - задумчиво отвечает Енчжэ. – Спасибо.   
\- Да не за что, - немножко удивленно говорит Енгук.   
Енчжэ снова смотрит на часы, думает о чем-то и вертится на месте, рискуя опять поскользнуться и поздороваться со льдом задом. Почему вообще его первой мыслью было броситься следом за Дэхеном? Он же может просто… позвонить?  
Енчжэ нерешительно выводит продрогшими пальцами на дисплей контакт «Чон-Великолепный-Дэхен», с усмешечкой вспоминая, как Дэхен отобрал у него телефон и самопровозгласил себя Великим, изменив свое имя в телефонной книге, и нажимает «Вызвать».   
Механический женский голос сообщает ему, что:  
\- Телефон абонента выключен или находится… - Енчжэ раздраженно засовывает мобильник обратно в карман и снова крутится на льду, как щенок за своим хвостом.   
В огромном здании аэропорта он может и не найти Дэхена… Впрочем, у него же есть номер рейса. Другое дело, что он абсолютно не в состоянии вообразить, что будет, если он все-таки выловит его там – в какие хреновы ебеня может послать его Дэхен, можно только гадать. И Енчжэ, наверно, малодушно хочется иметь хоть кого-нибудь рядом, когда он будет в этих ебенях блуждать – поэтому он все-таки сворачивает за угол, уповая на малыша Чунхона. 

 

Чунхон уже не первый час сидит перед листком бумаги и грызет маркер, раздумывая над смыслом жизни и искусства вцелом: в его голове иногда бродят такие буйные толпы мыслей, что он чувствует острую необходимость если не поделиться ими с кем-то, то хотя бы организовать как-нибудь и записать на бумагу – вот только много ли от желания проку, если совершенно ничего не получается?  
Нет, слов в нем много, хоть отбавляй – сказать-то все не всегда успевает, поэтому торопится вечно, вот только эти самые слова на бумаге выходят какими-то глуповатыми и жалкими.   
Чунхон грызет колпачок и думает, как это у Енгука получается – сначала организовать в голове такую стройность, а потом еще и оживить ее десятком наложенных друг на друга дорожек? Он же не только музыку пишет, у него и слова есть – Чунхон видел.   
По всему выходит, что Енгуку просто есть, что сказать – а ему нечего?  
Пока нечего или совсем нечего, не стоит и пытаться?  
И как это должно ощущаться, когда есть, что сказать? Наверно, просто жжет язык, как правда, когда ты один ее знаешь, а все остальные молчат?  
Колпачок срывается с маркера, и Чунхон с пару секунд заторможено смотрит на черный сочный кончик – а потом прижимает его к языку.   
М-м-м, жжется….  
Еще через секунду Чунхон соображает, что сейчас похож на психа, и принимается живо тереть язык, надеясь, что маркер сотрется – но как-то, видно, не судьба.   
«Эх, ладно, - решает Чунхон, - смысла-то страдать, если так и не попробовал?»  
Чунхон быстро шкрябает на листке слова столбиком, откладывает маркер и перечитывает критически – слова ему не нравятся, но он думает, что на первых порах и такое стыдно не стыдно. Он придвигает микрофон к себе, включает запись и начинает быстро читать:  
В мыслях запутался, как в ногах,  
Захлопнул одну за одной в себя двери,  
Смысл заблудился в твоих словах  
И так обманчиво им вери…  
Дверь внезапно хлопает за спиной, и Чунхон трусливо отключает микрофон, матеря внезапного пришельца – кто тут вообще что мог забыть? К вящему ужасу Чунхона, за его спиной стоит продрогший Енчжэ, у которого, очевидно, зуб на зуб не попадает – это немного успокаивает Чунхона, потому как он справедливо полагает, что язвительность вымерзла в Енчжэ вместе с остальной массой тела, и он воздержится от комментариев по поводу того, что успел услышать. По крайней мере до того, как отогреется.   
\- Привет, - морожеными губами улыбается Енчжэ. – Если не против, мне нужна твоя помощь.   
\- Моя? – удивляется Чунхон.   
\- Мне нужно попасть в аэропорт, - любезно поясняет Енчжэ, - и желательно как можно быстрее. Я бы попросил Енгука, только его нет, как назло, а мне правда очень надо.  
\- В аэропорт? – переспрашивает Чунхон, подозрительно сужая глаза. – Что ты там забыл? Или надо спросить – кого?  
До Енчжэ медленно доходит, что Чунхон вполне себе в курсе отъезда Дэхена – это раз, и все еще за что-то злится на него – это два.   
\- Вообще, это не твое дело, - Енчжэ не может удержаться от того, чтобы не огрызнуться, хотя и понимает, что ни времени у него на это нет, ни права. – Что и от кого мне там надо, я уж сам решу, договорились?  
Чунхон обиженно поджимает губы – вроде и прав Енчжэ, а вроде… Такой же, как всегда, ничего в нем не изменилось – именно из-за этого высокомерного павлинистого Енчжэ Дэхен и уезжает. Чунхон понимает, что обижаться на Енчжэ за Дэхена – это как-то даже смешно, но ничего поделать с собой не может, насмешливо бросая:  
\- Это вот ты даже мне сейчас не можешь объяснить, что ты от него хочешь, а ему что скажешь?   
Больно закушенная губа Енчжэ подсказывает Чунхону, что он попал по самому больному месту, поэтому он не удивляется, когда Енчжэ гордо заявляет:  
\- Ладно, если не хочешь мне помогать, я просто такси найду.   
\- Зачем такси? – искренне удивляется Чунхон. – Вон ключи от машины на столе лежат. Енгук же тебе разрешил.   
\- Эм… - Енчжэ явно неловко в этом признаваться, но он делает над собой усилие и бормочет: - При всем желании… я не умею водить.   
\- Ахаха, - веселый смех Чунхона режет уши, и Енчжэ недовольно кривится, когда одергивает:  
\- А вот у тебя даже кредитки нет – это что, делает тебя хуже?  
\- Не делает, - Чунхон пожимает плечами и откладывает маркер на стол.   
Черт его знает, почему – может быть, потому, что это глупое признание Енчжэ на мгновение сделало его похожим на обычного человека, а не на ходячее высокомерие, которым он обычно притворяется, а, может быть, и просто потому, что это стоит сделать хотя бы ради Дэхена – но Чунхону хочется помочь.   
\- Ладно, пошли, мне не сложно, - говорит Чунхон, цапая со стола связку ключей.   
\- Спасибо, - искренне кивает Енчжэ. 

 

Енчжэ смотрит в окно, подпирая висок кулаком – опять быстро стемнело, и за стеклом проносится только чернота. Печка греет слишком сильно, и из-за нее Енчжэ хочется спать – тихий скучающий трек в колонках бороться с сонливостью тоже совсем не помогает.   
Енчжэ бы поговорил с Чунхоном, если бы так не вымотался, чтобы поддерживать разговоры ни о чем – и потом ему кажется, что Чунхон молчит не так, как всегда МОЛЧИТ, когда дуется… Он просто сосредоточен, наверно, и Енчжэ, глядя на его тонкие руки на руле огромного енгуковского универсала, даже соображает, почему: тот же мерзкий гладкий лед покрывает все дороги, и Енчжэ иногда чувствует, как ведет машину на поворотах.   
Енчжэ привычно сосредоточенно смотрит на часы – вроде и понимает, что время еще есть, а тревожная нервозность не унимается. Чунхон ловит его взгляд и, наверно, добавляет скорости – стрелка на спидометре доползает до ста тридцати, но эта загородная трасса, тут нормально.   
Енчжэ кусает губу и вспоминает, как Чунхон, забираясь в машину, опасливо пробормотал что-то про летнюю резину, которую Енгук все еще не поменял – Енчжэ тогда, признаться, подумал, что Чунхон выпендривается…   
Мысль о выпендрежнике Чунхоне застревает у Енчжэ прямо в глотке, когда он чувствует, что громадина универсал летит уже не по асфальту, а натурально скользит по льду – тяжело и неудержимо валится в темноту, неспособный остановиться, хотя Чунхон остервенело давит на тормоз и отчаянно выкручивает руль, чтобы не вылететь с трассы.   
Секунды ужаса укорачивают жизнь Енчжэ и оставляют ему на память пару седых волос – пока универсал крутится вокруг своей оси, как стимпанковская балерина, полный убийственной трехтонной грации. Когда суровая морда капота перестает двоиться в глазах Енчжэ от ужаса, он переводит ошалелый взгляд на Чунхона и каким-то мерзким визгливым голосом спрашивает:  
\- Ты нас убить хотел?   
\- Да вообще молчи, - огрызается Чунхон, пятясь назад. – У меня даже прав нет.   
Енчжэ по его нервному лицу догадывается, что Чунхон и сам испугался не хуже него – и когда цифра на спидометре дорастает до сотни снова, закрывает глаза.   
Им просто повезло, что на встречной полосе никого не было.   
Если он доживет до сегодняшней ночи, это будет забавно, правда? 

 

Енчжэ выскакивает из машины – и ветер голодно распахивает полы незастегнутого пальто. Енчжэ торопливо стягивает его на груди и, наклоняясь над окном, отправляет Чунхона на парковку – Чунхон обещает, что подождет, сколько понадобится.   
Черный универсал медленно пятится, уступая дорогу нетерпеливому желтому такси – Енчжэ кажется, что вокруг него целый муравейник: девятый час вечера, острый продувающий до костей ветер, и люди все стремятся побыстрее спрятаться в машинах или в здании аэропорта, тепло освещенном желтым изнутри. Енчжэ думает, что тоже должен торопиться, как они – не потерять эту суетливую практичность, по крайней мере не до того, как найдет Дэхена. Енчжэ срывается с места, перебегая дорогу, снова поскальзывается, нелепо взмахивает руками, напоминая себе, что надо быть осторожнее, чуть сбавляет шаг… На входе двери с датчиками – они постоянно открываются и закрываются, впуская и выпуская человеческие фигурки, а поток горячей «шторки» воздуха из кондиционера взметает им волосы, когда они пересекают его. Почему-то одной секундой Енчжэ начинает замечать тысячи мелких деталей вокруг: дырки в прорезиненных ковриках у входа, одинокие снежинки, спускающиеся с черного неба, приглушенный звук двигателей заходящих на посадку самолетов, обрывки цветных объявлений на стекле… Как будто в человеческой спешащей каше вдруг образовалось пространство, в котором нет времени, нет смысла, нет притяжения – и он в самом центре этого вакуумного коридора, без единого аргумента, которым мог бы остановить Дэхена, и даже без представления о том, чего же ему на самом деле хочется – вот разве что схватиться за висок, как в старые добрые времена, и нежно, тоскливо и чувственно завыть глупую песенку об одиночестве в городе, спешащем в вечерних огнях в тепло под лампочки.   
Это ощущение коридора, упирающегося ему прямо в спину под лопатки, становится еще настойчивее, как будто чей-то взгляд – Енчжэ оборачивается, чтобы убедиться, что ему показалось, что там никого нет…  
Холодный ветер набрасывает ему на лицо волосы, пальто распахивается снова, и завязка пояса падает чуть не до земли – а Енчжэ неверяще смотрит на Дэхена, который стоит с сигаретой у мусорного бака и разглядывает его.   
\- Дэхен… - бормочет Енчжэ, неуверенный, что ему теперь делать – Дэхен прямо перед ним, высокий ворот свитера, такого же белого, как его волосы, упирается ему в подбородок, выставляется из ворота черной кожаной куртки, а плечо оттягивает спортивная сумка – Енчжэ думал, что у него хотя бы будет время собраться, подготовиться, найти нужные слова, в конце концов.   
Но почему-то все весь день идет наперекосяк, и надо ли этому еще удивляться – Енчжэ не знает. Он только глубоко втягивает глоток холодного выстуженного воздуха и спешит к Дэхену, тормозя перед ним с туповатым комментарием:  
\- Успел… Думал, мне не найти тебя здесь.   
Наверно, наигранно бодрый тон голоса – это совсем не то, что сейчас нужно, потому что Дэхен отчего-то только жмется от него к своей мусорке и беззвучно один раз открывает и закрывает рот, но ни «Привет», ни вообще какого-либо звука из этого не получается.   
\- У тебя телефон выключен, - снова тараторит Енчжэ, - я, вообще-то, хотел просто позвонить… Я хотел…  
Енчжэ запинается, потому что Дэхен смотрит на него широко раскрытыми, блестящими, немигающими глазами почти с ужасом – как будто видит перед собой оживший кошмар. Как под гипнозом, роняет свою сигарету в мусорный бак – от нее отлетает искра, когда она ударяется о борт, и гаснет на ветру – и Енчжэ малодушно пытается схватить его опустевшую ладонь, пока блестящие игрушечные глаза совсем не остекленели от страха… Но Енчжэ успевает заметить только выползшую из-под рукава полоску свитера – потому что руку Дэхен не то чтобы отдергивает, просто не дает к себе прикоснуться, пряча ладонь за спиной.   
Енчжэ понимает, что для Дэхена он теперь спортивная боль – не потому, что так необходимо, он нарисовался здесь на ветру, а просто так, из сожалений и инстинкта собственника, от которого ускользает прикольная и преданная зверюшка. Дэхен смотрит на него со страхом, колющимся неприязнью, как грубые нитки на его свитере, а Енчжэ хочется сказать ему, что это неправда: да, он не может объяснить, зачем он здесь, но почему-то так вышло, что по-другому не получилось, и тогда, наверно, это судьба, хоть и выглядит, как будто кто-то разодрал кучу разноцветных флаеров и выбросил под порыв ветра…   
Мысли Енчжэ путаются в «наверно» и детских «так вышло», пока он смотрит на Дэхена – в его глазах разноцветные обрывки, фиолетовые, зеленые, желтые, которые ветер метет по улице – беспутное желание доказать кому-то, что ты в самом деле нужен…  
\- Если еще любишь, останься, - внезапно произносит Енчжэ.   
К его большому сожалению, после этой просьбы глаза Дэхена заметает еще и тоскливой жалостью, и он так и смотрит на него глазами побитой собаки, которая и готова бы броситься к тянущейся к морде руке и благодарно облизать ее всю, вот только ребра все еще помнят удары.  
\- Пожалуйста, - добавляет Енчжэ. 

 

Чунхон занял козырное место на парковке – лишь бы никто не запер потом сзади, в самом деле – и принялся деловито скучать: покрутил проигрыватель, пошарил в бардачке на предмет забытого кем-нибудь батончика, но, как и следовало ожидать, ничего не нашел, и с расстройства решил хотя бы вытянуться во всю свою немалую длину – рост не оставлял другого выбора, кроме как неприлично нагло сложить ноги на приборную панель с пассажирской стороны.   
Так скучать оказалось гораздо удобнее (эх, видел бы Енгук – засветил бы подзатыльник) – но все равно скучно, так что Чунхон принялся разыскивать мобильник по карманам.   
Пять длинных гудков ему не отвечали, а потом Чунхон услышал:   
\- Да.   
\- Привет! – весело сказал Чунхон.   
\- Привет, - Чунхон мог поклясться, что по голосу может определять, улыбается Чоноп или нет – сейчас вот точно улыбается, например. – Случилось что-то?   
\- Э-э-э… - Чунхон мысленно оглядел события сегодняшнего вечера: вот он как дурак в тишине читает свой аццкий рэп, вот Енчжэ догоняет Дэхена, как принц сбежавшую Золушку, вот они с Енчжэ на встречной полосе в потерявшей управление машине – это можно категоризировать как «что-то случилось» или это обычный уже бардак в их жизни? Все-таки, когда универсал вынесло и закружило по льду, Чунхон до испарины на ладонях испугался – но стоит ли рассказывать об этом Чонопу? – Э, не, я просто так позвонил, - отмахивается Чунхон, решая, что он как-нибудь потом расскажет другу о том, как чуть не угробил Енчжэ и себя заодно. – Соскучился просто.   
\- Понятно, - тянет Чоноп, и Чунхон довольно жмурится, когда разговор провисает неловкой тишиной, как плохо натянутая веревка – он иногда на самом деле думает, что напрочь лишен чувства такта… Ну а зачем оно ему, с другой стороны? Он знает, что раз Чоноп не вешает трубку и молчит в ответ – оно того стоит.   
\- Слушай, а ты что сейчас делаешь? – спрашивает Чунхон и слышит в ответ удивленное:  
\- Ничего, в окно смотрю.   
\- А положи руку на стекло? – просит Чунхон.   
\- Зачем? – тихо смеется Чоноп.   
\- Просто так, положи говорю, - Чунхон елозит задом по сиденью и кладет ладонь с расправленными пальцами на боковое стекло, отодвигаясь от него как можно дальше.   
\- Ну положил, - вздыхает Чоноп. – Доволен?   
Желтое такси выруливает с парковки, заливая Чунхона и его окно светом фар снаружи, так что в мелькнувшем на секунду ослепительном свете его расправленные на стекле пальцы кажутся кадром из фильма ужасов.   
\- Угу, - кивает Чунхон. – Хорошо-о-о… Я трогаю стекло, ты тоже трогаешь стекло… Можно сказать, что я трогаю тебя.   
\- Потрясно, - фыркает Чоноп. – Ты сумасшедший, ты в курсе?   
\- Вроде как, - покорно соглашается Чунхон – на правду же не обижаются, правильно? – Ну ладно, пока…  
\- Эй-ей-ей, - тут же торопливо перебивает Чоноп. – Не клади трубку.   
\- Не кладу, - Чунхон улыбается, раздумывая над тем, что его телефон вот-вот отдаст концы, и тогда Енчжэ придется с полчаса бегать по парковке, разыскивая его.   
\- Чего звонил-то? – усмехается Чоноп.   
\- Спросить, когда приедешь? – предлагает Чунхон, принимаясь рыться в бардачке – это же Енгук, как пить дать где-нибудь тут валяется зарядник.   
\- Да не ври, все ты помнишь, десять раз уже спрашивал, - Чунхон не понимает, в самом деле Чоноп обижается или просто дразнит – хотя, скорее, как всегда и то, и другое сразу.   
\- Тогда в одиннадцатый спрошу, - не без нахальства отвечает Чунхон, втыкая провод зарядки в телефон – теперь можно болтать, сколько влезет. – Может, я дни до твоего приезда считаю, по утрам в календаре числа вычеркиваю.   
\- Ага, я бы посмотрел на это позорище, - кивает Чоноп. – А в подушку по ночам случайно не плачешь?  
\- А должен?  
\- А смог бы?  
\- А хочешь?  
\- А если да?  
\- А без если?  
\- А без «а»?  
\- …

 

Холодный пронизывающий ветер продувал Енчжэ с макушки до пяток, а он смотрел на Дэхена и понимал, что он ему не верит, что искренности в его словах не хватает, чтобы вытащить Дэхена из толстой мерзлой скорлупы страха.   
Наверно, он слишком много сказал из того, что должен был, а не из того, что на самом деле хотелось. Эгоистом никогда не был, ни у кого для себя ничего не требовал, но все равно весь запутался в своих словах, которые все приличные, логичные и прилизанные. Может быть, стоит один раз отпустить себя и высказать прямо всю ту чушь, что толпится в голове? Пусть Дэхен посчитает его дураком, но чего ему теперь терять-то?  
\- Знаешь, у меня теперь кот есть, - торопливо сообщает Енчжэ, улыбаясь своей глупости, - жирный и характером мерзкий. Понятия не имею, за что я его люблю и люблю ли вообще, но я к нему так привык, что это, наверно, больше, чем любовь. И я точно так же не имею понятия, люблю ли тебя или просто… - Енчжэ давится словами, но все-таки заставляет себя произнести: - из вредности хочу удержать, но, можешь не верить, я собираюсь за тобой присматривать, как за ним.   
Енчжэ по чужим глазам видит, что Дэхен не понимает ничего из того, что он несет, и поэтому опускает голову – так проще пороть чушь.   
\- Мне… мне хочется забрать тебя с этого холода к себе домой и смотреть весь вечер, как ты греешься. Хочется заснуть с тобой на одной кровати и проснуться рядом…  
Енчжэ нервно хихикает и затягивает пояс на пальто слишком туго.   
\- Ты утром опять все испортишь, целоваться полезешь, я знаю… Но это правда то, чего я хочу – чтобы ты все портил, как мой кот, чтобы все было неправильно, но пусть лучше будет неправильно, чем правильно не будет вовсе…   
Енчжэ понимает, что вот эта последняя фраза – просто пиздец, и ей можно сломать мозг.   
\- Я не знаю ничего про любовь, но, будь уверен, знаю, чего хочу, - заканчивает Енчжэ.  
Дэхен перед ним замучено прикрывает глаза на секунду, и Енчжэ неловко поднимает руку, чтобы ухватить Дэхена за ладонь – коротеньким обрезанным жестом Дэхен выворачивает локоть, снова пытаясь отодвинуться, но Енчжэ успевает схватить холодные пальцы и крепко сжимает их своими.   
Так и стоит, как дурак, на жутком ветру, смотрит на Дэхена и мигает – потихоньку, как дети делают, потягивая его за руку к себе: Дэхен не очень-то и тянется, и Енчжэ усердствует слишком сильно – так что сам спотыкается и неуклюже влепляется в него плечом.   
Так и стоит, как дурак, с Дэхеном рядом: чужие пальцы в его собственных едва заметно сжимаются – еще не ответ, но что-то похожее. 

 

Енгук высовывается из окна, бесцеремонно стряхивая пепел вниз на в темноте кажущийся еще больше, чем днем, пожухлых газончик, раздумывая над тем, что – съездили на море, блядь, да-а-а-а…  
Еще ни разу за неделю солнца не видел, а ветер вон такой холодный, что курить пальцы мерзнут.   
Зато по холодному песку находился и на море серое насмотрелся – на жизнь вперед.   
Рядом из второй створки открытого окна далеко высовывается Хим – вот уж кому, кажется, пофиг на холодный ветер: как дурак, ловит его раскрытыми ладонями и едва ли не нежится от того, как ему треплет волосы.   
Хим внезапно кончает гнуться в своем окне, поворачивает к нему голову, внимательно смотрит и выдает очередную из своих гениальных мыслей:  
\- А ты ведь грустный на самом деле.   
\- Да гонишь, - с убойной дозой иронии «изумляется» Енгук, сщелкивая пепел вниз.   
\- Ага, - кивает Химчан. – Весь такой из себя брутальный и уверенный, а на самом деле печальный какой-то… как котенок брошенный.   
Енгук от чистого сердца ржет секунд десять, а потом хмуро говорит:  
\- Подумаешь, раскрыл тайну.   
\- Тайну не та-а-айну, - издевательски тянет Химчан, - а этого о тебе никто не знает. А я вот знаю.   
\- Знай, - великодушно разрешает Енгук, раздумывая над тем, куда деть окурок – вниз выбрасывать, вроде, совсем свинство.   
\- Я вообще все о тебе знаю, - прищуривается Хим, заглядывая к нему в створку.   
\- Кто бы сомневался, - Енгук, наконец, решает пристроить окурок в ложбинке пластиковой панели окна – и вздыхает, будто не бог весть какую проблему решил.   
Химу, наверно, неймется вывалиться через свой подоконник, потому что он снова живописует руками в ночной темноте, наслаждаясь потрясно освежающим морским бризом. Когда ему это надоедает, он разводит руки в стороны, и его левая ладонь торчит в темноте перед Енгуком, так что ему почему-то очень хочется ее достать и сжать – на высоте десятого этажа, как-то глупо через проем окна. Химчан улыбается ему и дразнит, переворачивая руку ладошкой то вверх, то вниз, и Енгук в конце концов соглашается сдаться, продевая свои пальцы между чужих, сухих от холода и едва теплых.   
Хим, наконец, успокаивается совсем и просто смотрит вниз, пока ветер треплет его отросшую челку. Енгук тоже глядит туда же: к крыльцу отеля медленно подъезжает автомобиль, из которого выходит хорошо одетая женщина – она исчезает в дверях, и из них появляется другая. Эта другая даже не смотрит по сторонам, просто подходит и садится в ту же самую машину – и машина так же медленно отъезжает.   
На загадочной машине, привозящей и увозящей женщин, нет ни наклеек, ни мигалки с шашечками такси – просто обычный автомобиль – и увиденное почему-то ломает Енгуку мозг. Он не находит ни единого разумного объяснения подсмотренным перемещениям женщин в пространстве и удивленно моргает глазами на такого же впечатленного Хима, прежде чем завистливо сказать в темноту:  
\- Вот повезло мужику с бабами.   
\- И не говори, - усмехается в ответ Химчан.


End file.
